Why Be Silent
by Everclear70
Summary: 1st fanfic. Someone is threatening the life of another. Leaving notes and doing things against her. Arnold and Helga are not in the best of terms in the beginning of the story due to something that he did, but he isn't the one doing the threatening. He just wants it to stop for her sake and to get her back. A/H
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind. A friend that also writes fanfic has helped me edit my goofs and other things. The stuff written in bold italic is a brief background of what clues you in one what is happening to someone while the rest is a one person's account. **

**I don't own Hey Arnold**

* * *

_**Why be silent my dear friend?**_

His eyes suddenly focused to her to watch at how she seemed to now shield herself from others, including himself. She seemed to shield herself from her own best friend. When they both were next to one another it was Phoebe who did most of the talking while she simply nodded.

_**The punishment was swift and the blue eyes were wide**_**.**

He knew with a certain amount of guilt it was all on him to the point of why she was acting this way. The girls he known for years seem to hate him now, well at least it seemed as they defended her. As they told him she would never lie about a thing as horrible as that.

_**She went home for the beating of her life to add insult to injury she almost died.**_

He saw her lift up her cell phone, and saw her get up to walk away for some privacy to speak to whomever on the phone. Whatever it was about looked important till a smile formed on her face. It was small, but it was enough. He hadn't seen her smile for a long time. Watching her put the phone back, she joined the girls to talk to them.

_I__**n intensive care, she suffered. Refused to wake.**_

He watched as her head turned when a car showed up outside the gate, he recognized it as her Aunt. An Aunt he only seen a few times making her get up to walk over to hold her. Another small smile formed on her face before she touched her face. Was she still in pain after all this time? He hoped not.

_**Best friend spoke and begged each day for her to open her eyes.**_

Seeing her Aunt leave after a gentle peck on her forehead, she turned to see him looking at her, and suddenly the darkness enveloped around her as she went back to the safety of her friends. Friends that shielded her. Shielded her from even himself.

_**Tried to visit, but was refused.**_

As the bell finally rang, she quickly made her way towards the crowd. He saw she was determined to be lost. Determined to be invisible again. He frowned at that.

_**Was screamed at and she laid there still suffering. Still unconscious.**_

He only had a few classes with her and she was an assistant this year in the library this year along with himself. He remembered how the librarian favored her strongly to the point of always calling her 'Sweetheart.' For the librarian such as this to call someone like her that, meant a lot seeing that she also was a guarded person. This was probably why she favored her so well. His once friend was guarded. Always was.

_**Tried to duck past to run to see her. Talk to her, but was kicked out.**_

When he noticed something on his cart that shouldn't of been there, he went over to her side to hand to her, the simple glance he gave her she granted was small before she quickly left around the corner. She didn't want to be in his presence any longer. Not that he could blame her.

_**Spent my time miserable. I failed her. Was comforted by someone else.**_

A student came in wandering into the section she was in to ask about Greek Mythology and whether it would be useful to read online or here. She was helpful to the point of sounding very poetic. It was mesmerizing to the point that the male student asking her seemed very entranced by her. He didn't get far with her after she handed him a book to check out, when he asked her out, and she politely declined. At least the male wasn't pushy towards her.

_**That someone else was a wolf in sheeps clothing.**_

Watching her remove her hair from her hair band that she had in a ponytail, he watched as the hair fell down around her face. It was time for her to fully shield herself from the world again. The once spitfire was killing herself in another way.

_**They said that this lie was not something she would make up in order to hurt him.**_

He had to try to reach her again, but was afraid to go near knowing what damage it may cause.

_**He still went blindly with that wolf believing she was kind, but she was not.**_

Going over to the other side, he took a chance, he just had to.

_**It was an assembly when the truth came to light**_.

She got up on the ladder to put away a couple of books oblivious of him coming over. The way the light shone off that hair he knew she must never blow dry it or put any products in it. She was always natural.

_**A recording was heard as deadly as it would come.**_

Coming down quickly, she was surprised to see him there, but there was no scowl in her face just the pain still laying in those blue eyes.

_**While one danger may of passed another still laid in the bushes waiting to get her.**_

He knew he was responsible for some of that pain, and the guilt was overwhelming.

_**The voice, so familiar, and once so sweet sounding held a deadly edge.**_

She shook her head at him not wanting him to speak to her at all, but he hardly backed down, not even to her. He known her longer after all. Or did he? If he did, he wouldn't of doubted her.

_**The now wolf was caught threatening her life telling her if she ever woke up, she'll make sure to help her end her life.**_

He humiliated her so horribly.

_**The now wolf was caught by the best friend who was in the restroom who came out to record the whole thing.**_

Bowing his head, he turned back to his location to continue working. To respect her boundary. He knew one day he'll have to try again.

_**The wolf caught tried to reason with him before he left her to the others.**_

Pausing, he saw her put her hoodie up over her head, and a silent tear fell from his eyes. He did that. He made her shield herself up even more.

_**The wolf is gone, but she had silent followers.**_

What he wouldn't do to see the light come back behind those azure eyes again.

_**Followers who laid in wait to come and pounce on her any chance they were called upon.**_

She no longer lived with her family after that horrible beating in the alley that first ended up from strangers. Something that he suspected were from his ex's followers just to destroy her further. After she woke and eventually made it home, he heard of her having pneumonia. Her father kept saying for her to buck up since it wasn't the family way, and with that she just wanted to die because she felt worthless. Eventually it was her sister standing up, and taking her out of there to get help, and since she always traveled, their Aunt took her in. She did get better, but emotionally, she was withdrawn.

_**That wolf with those followers laid in wake to keep her quiet forever more.**_

He missed her terribly only realizing something along the way that he so long denied. He knew she was still getting taunted, it was something he heard from his own friend, and she didn't seem to much care for her own health. He did though.


	2. Chapter 2

It was unusual to see her in the cafeteria since it meant she wouldn't be so hidden, but since she wore nothing but dark clothing now, and her friends gathered around her, they formed a kind of barrier around her. The tomboy who would always wear pink and scowl sat there with no pink. No scowl. She barely smiled, and when she did she would touch her jaw. Was it phantom pain or still a lingering pain? He hoped it was just phantom because if it was lingering he hoped she'd get some relief soon.

Seeing his best friend crossing the way with his tray, he paused to kiss his girlfriend, Phoebe, and to say hello to Helga who tried to smile, but this time she just gave him a thumbs up before touching her jaw yet again. Gerald thinned his lips at seeing her like that before walking over to her to whisper something in her ear. Whatever that something was seemed to amuse her as she tried to laugh, but only ended up covering her mouth up. This only made Gerald touch her shoulder softly before giving his girlfriend another kiss before joining him.

Head down, there was no other choice but to try to eat before I felt glances my way. I felt the shifting of the table as Gerald sat down to start drinking his soda and to eat his sandwich. Of course I was tempted in asking what he said to her, but Gerald was guarded about her too. While he was still my best friend and became Helga's friend after realizing something on his own, he supported her. In a way, he was grateful to his friend for that because before Gerald wasn't a big fan of her, but now he was pretty cool with her.

"Working today, my man?" Gerald wondered interrupting his thoughts.

I shook my head as I continued to concentrate on my food.

"Man, I gotta tell you that this food isn't that good to have your mind looking at it like that." He pointed out casually.

"Yeah, I know, I just have too much on my mind lately." Stabbing at my food with my spork, I pushed the tray away casually.

Making a sound with his mouth, Gerald raised his eyebrow up. "You haven't been able to concentrate since you found out about the wolf and what she wanted to do with your one time tormentor."

"I feel that somehow she was responsible for laying her up in the hospital for so long in the first place now and how I wish I believed, Helga in the first place."

"No, instead you punished her in front of the entire school and yelled at her about really horrible things." Gerald countered. "What you said was far worse than what she has ever said to you over the years and I know why she was like that now."

I couldn't exactly be angry at him when he was right. What I said to her and what I did was everything I was against, but that wolf in sheeps clothing tricked me. "Is she still in pain? She keeps touching her jaw after all this time?"

"Yeah she's still in pain from a lot of things. They really worked her over when she was beaten up." Gerald looked very unhappy. "Who does that kind of thing? She may of not been a saint, but seriously that is messed up."

"She was Deep Voice." I confessed. "Takes a lot to do that."

"Seriously?! Why hide it though?"

I noticed he seemed impressed by her at that. "Risking losing her father lots of money, but also for us." For me, is what she confessed.

"Explains why she was there then." Gerald said as he continued eating.

Later when the end of lunch ended, I went to my locker to grab a couple of my books for my next two classes after my assistants job in the library. Spotting, Helga walk away from her locker I noticed something drop from there so I made my way over to it to pick it up to give to her, but spotting the wording inside made my insides run cold.

_**There are things that shouldn't of been born and you are just one of them. Prepare yourself because one day it will all be gone for you.**_

He ran to her, it was time to get her to talk to him. "Helga!" Thankfully she paused to turn to him, but was very silent. "This dropped from your locker. Did you see it before?"

Helga heard the tone of my voice as she grabbed the note to read it and step back. She was paler than usual. "Let Ms. Lindsey know I went to the Principals office." Turning on her heel, she went into that direction.

Honestly I didn't want her to go alone. I wanted to be there for her, I was glad she said something to me, but unhappy she was getting threatened. Was this an ongoing thing? Heading to the Library, I informed Ms Lindsey where Helga was, and I went to my area painfully waiting for, Helga's return.

It would be 15 minutes before she came in. Helga spoke to the librarian before heading off to her section to file some books away. I was seriously tempted in going over there to speak to her, but I knew she wouldn't say a word to me so I ended up doing my job. It would be another 15 minutes when I heard a huge pop before her scream echoed in the room as a bookshelf toppled with her underneath.

"HELGA!" I called out.

Making a mad dash over there, I could see her curled up underneath with a bunch of books on her. Thankfully the bookshelf didn't fully land on her or it would be far more serious, but hard cover books aren't exactly the lightest thing in the world. As I was on one side and, Ms Lindsey on the other, we managed to lift up the bookcase to allow her to roll out of there to my side.

Helga's eyes were fixed on something on the wall as she pointed making me look as well. Someone rigged it to do that, but seeing her grit her mouth, I crouched down next to her.

"Helga, are you ok?" I asked softly.

Helga went quiet on me as if I had no right to ask her that question. I betrayed her. Ms. Lindsey asked her the same question for her to tell her though. "I could go to the nurses."

Helping her up, he was instructed not to touch anything while she helped her to the nurses office. To see, Helga limping like that, I wanted to pick her up and carry her, but she wanted nothing to do with me.

When the librarian returned she informed him that the police were called since there is more than a credible threat to, Helga's life now. This made him even sicker to his stomach.

When the police came and Helga returned, they were all interviewed, and when he was asked who could be responsible for this he told him who he had an idea about. He thought he heard, Helga scoff at him, but she was silent.

"Floats like a butterfly and stings like a bee." He finally whispered behind her.

Helga was curious enough to ask him what exactly is he referring to right now. "Excuse me?"

"The wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Hmm." Granting him a look, he soaked in those blue eyes as long as he could. "Takes one to know one."

As quickly as that, she walked away from him to stand elsewhere. She had a point. He became a wolf himself towards her. Looking at how she rubbed her body right now, he felt a tear about to come lose.

Coming home, he came face to face with, Arnie as he stood in the hallway reading the ingredients of a cereal box. Honestly, could this day get any worse?

"Uh, hey, Arnie. How you doing?" I asked politely as possible.

"Hey. I'm fine. You?"

Watching one eye blink and then the other, he honestly tried not to be freaked out by his own cousin. "Ok. How long are you here for?"

"Couple of weeks." Looks up from the box. "How's Helga?"

Fighting the urge not to sneer at the question, I replied, "She's fine."

"Good. Been thinking of her a lot lately. More than before."

Last time Arnie was here, Helga avoided him like the plague. He was way too forward with her to the point that it made her uncomfortable. When she said she would rather make out with snails than Arnie, was a clear sign of her disgust for him.

I just simply nodded my head at him as he started talking about his hobbies again, and praying the visit will soon be over.


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback*

_10th grade_

_While at his computer doing some random research and Helga was on her stomach writing on his couch. They were both on break from studying for right now and doing separate things. Studying her, he noticed how relaxed her face got when she wrote in that pink book. Finding out, after seeing her handwriting style, that it matched the current pink book in his room, Arnold would smile warmly over at her. Though he never admitted how he felt out of fear, he did enjoy the fact that someone like her had those feelings for him. Whether she still had feelings, he had no clue. _

_Trying to study her, without looking like he was, he enjoyed the fact she came over wearing shorts and a pink tank top. She had already a nice athletic body, but the simple gentle curves she held would often make him blush at times if he thought about her for too long. Sometimes when she came over to hang out he always would end up feeling jealous of that couch of his because she always lounged on it the same exact way. Blinking his eyes to remove his thoughts, Arnold went back to looking at the computer._

_Helga was curious at what he was looking at over there, and unlike him, she was bold enough to do something like walk over knowing how distracted, Arnold gets. Smirking at seeing something about the sensual styles of jazz, she had to love her Football Headed love all over again for always staying true to himself. Smiling a bit, she felt evil as she started to run her hands down his chest as she started to purr sensually. _

_"Mmmmm, oh the sensual styles of jazz? Oh, Arnold are you going to..." Leans down to brush her lips against his neck. "Seduce me?"_

_Arnold was at first stunned at the sudden touch, but was frozen at her words till he felt her lips making all the blood rush below his waist. "Helga!"_

_Straightening up, Helga started to laugh as she fell down onto his bed. "Oh Arnold..." Laughing still, she calmed down a bit to put her hand to her heart. "Oh please seduce me. Seduce me."_

_Even though she was mocking him, Arnold felt very heated at those words. He'd romance her one day, but right now, he just stood up to walk over to her to watch how she continued to keep laughing with her eyes closed. She was both so cute and beautiful this way that it taunted him making him reach down to tickle her sides. _

_"Football head!" _

_Twisting around as she started to laugh, Arnold laughed with her. "That's what you get for sneaking up on me, Pataki." _

_Examining how she was moving was troublesome for him to the point he almost wished that the glass of water next to his table would fall on her to wet her shirt. Blinking his eyes at that sudden thought, he didn't realize he gave her enough time to twist him around to start tickling him back. _

_"Ha! Guess, who's turn it is now?" _

_Arnold had to admit that even this position wasn't great so being bold, he lifted her up in the air making her actually laugh. "Didn't think I could lift you like that, did you?" Arnold challenged._

_"Eh, you've done it before, but it was more bridal style." Helga replied. _

_Honestly he should of placed her down seeing how close he was to seeing her chest coming out of that shirt, but he actually enjoyed her there to the point he felt that excitement all over again. _

_"I can't breath, Arnold." She complained in a husky voice._

_Maneuvering her, he placed her on the ground in front of him. "Sorry about that."_

_"Don't be, that was fun." _

_He enjoyed that grin of hers as she bounced back to the couch to close her book. "Should we continue to study or do something else?"_

_"Watch a movie?" She suggested. "Got anything in here?"_

_Arnold hoped she would want to stay in. Honestly he was enjoying their quiet time together very much to the point that he hoped that nothing will never break them apart._

Arnold woke up that morning thinking of that memory rolling over to face his shelf in misery. He broke them apart. Not her, but him. He really missed her. Missed that laugh of hers and the way she was able to keep him going no matter what. She did a good job of pushing him.

It was stupid how he thought the wolf was the one eventually meant for him when it was all, but a lie. Helga never said a word to him, and tried to support him, but when she had enough of the wolf things broke down, and he exploded in her face literally. Helga was betrayed by him.

The whole class may of laughed at her and even pushed her after, but her true pain came from him. This is what Phoebe pointed out after she slapped him herself. He was surprised to receive one from her, but to see his own best friend disappointed by his actions. Rhonda defending Helga saying that yes she may of made some doozies in her lifetime to get a chuckle out of people, she would never make up a lie such as that.

She was correct. They all were.

It was the afternoon with him and Gerald on the roof just hanging out and talking about stuff. Phoebe was spending time with Helga today so it seemed to be a best friends day for both parties in, Arnold's opinion. As he sat off to the side near the piano, Gerald wandered over to the side as he stopped telling his story about whales and sharks and how they may or may not play games like humans.

As Arnold laughed, he didn't catch how Gerald suddenly stiffened up as he looked down. "Uh, Arnold, your creepy cousin is approaching the girls."

"Which girls?" Arnold asked.

Turning his head to look at him, Gerald said unhappily, "Phoebe and Helga."

Standing up he quickly went over to the side to look down there to see Arnie approach them, but ignoring Phoebe as he started moving forward making, Helga walk back looking more and more creeped out by the second. Phoebe was saying something, but Arnie didn't seem to care even as she happened to glance up at the boarding house to see Gerald and Arnold. As for, Helga, she continued backing up as, Arnie reached up to touch her making her hit his arm out of the way, and run around him.

Arnold and Gerald watched how, Helga took a hold of Phoebe's hand to run down the street far from there. Narrowing his eyes, Arnold quickly made his way down there to confront, Arnie to his face.

Reaching the street, he was standing there still watching her disappearing form as he picked his nose. "What the hell, Arnie?!"

"Oh, hey Arnold. I just saw, Helga, and she looks so beautiful." Arnie spoke very casually.

Gerald pulled out his phone to call, Phoebe to speak to her about what happened while he stood by the doorway. "He said what exactly to her?" Gerald really needed her to repeat that before he said anything to, Arnold. "Ugh, we are dealing with him right now. I'll talk to you later babes." Hanging up, he walked up to, Arnold to repeat exactly what Phoebe told him.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Turning around to face his cousin, he couldn't believe how dull witted he was.

"Oh, they told you." Arnie's voice was so slow sounding that turtles were speeding past him. "I just told her that her nipples and womanhood would be the same color as her lips, and about how good it would be to collect her up and to..."

"OK!" Arnold shouted before getting closer to him. "You don't say that to any girl whatsoever ESPECIALLY Helga!"

Shrugging, Arnie got close to him almost touching his nose to his nose. "You haven't made a move on her and the last I've heard you both aren't speaking to one another."

Leaning back, Arnold was very suspicious. "Who told you that?"

Snorting, Arnie started wandering off down the street in the other direction. "Don't matter, I just know. Why do you think I'm really here?"

Cold dread ran through, Arnold again as he grabbed, Gerald's arm. "Call, Phoebe and tell them that you can take them home whenever they are ready to go home please. I have a bad feeling."

"Already dialing. Already dialing." Gerald assured him.

* * *

**Twilight Zone music anyone for the end of that?**


	4. Chapter 4

When monday arrived, Arnold wandered around searching, Helga out. He feared for anything to happen to her. He didn't forget her agreeing to think that she thought of him also like a wolf in sheep's clothing. It was hurtful, but it was justified.

As he searched for her, he swore he heard her voice so making sure, Arnold snuck up to notice her reciting something.

_Why did you suddenly become so pale_

_When I remember when you once burned so bright._

_I cherished you, but now I fear you._

_Fear the distrust. _

_I never thought you'd disappoint my sweet one._

_But you have, and you did. _

_Each day I been in love with you, and now.._

_Now I fight to stop loving you in spite of how your light dimmed._

_Oh sweet Prometheus how I still lay devout to you even when..._

"ARNOLD!" Helga jumped from where she hid around the building of school.

Scratching the back of his neck in nervousness, he neared her. "Sorry, Helga."

"Trying to hide from your creepy cousin and I get you instead." She snapped. "Great, just great."

"Am I just as bad as my cousin?"

The look in her eyes was enough to tell him it was as she stormed past him. Arnold wanted to grab for her arm to stop her, but she would of either punched him or say something so biting that he would have no choice to let her go.

Hearing a, 'Oh criminy." Arnold turned to see her backed against the wall by, Arnie himself. Angry, he turned to push him out of the way.

"Arnie you've said enough to, Helga. Leave her be!" Arnold stood there with his hands on his hips.

Arnie stood there looking between them both before blinking one eye lazily before the other. When he spoke it made them feel like he was hypnotized. "The love that will never be will find out that the one who did love her all along will find her no longer existing within this place or time again."

Arnold and Helga watched as he left before they said, "What?"

Helga growled wishing to disappear, but instead knew that wasn't possible unless she did one thing. Storming away, she said a bit too loudly. "Another threat? Why didn't I fucking die already I can't fucking take this no longer."

His eyes were gonna fall out of his skull at the amount of times they bulged out. Rushing up to her, Arnold stopped her from walking. It was dangerous to stop her in her tracks when she was determined to leave, but he needed to speak to her now.

"Do you really want to die?"

Helga pushed him away from her. "Don't act shocked. Of course I do."

"Why? Because of what I did? Because of her? Because of them?" He went to touch her, but she stepped away.

Yes. To all three questions. Yes to everything." Touching her jaw line, she went back to the wall as if weakened all of a sudden.

Arnold studied her as she held her head back, as she tried to ease her breathing down. She was in pain, and it made his heart ache as he stepped forth wanting to ease her discomfort in some way. Does she need heat or cold for that? A massage? Watching a tear fall from her closed eyes, he surprised himself by placing a very gentle kiss along her jawline. Helga stiffened up naturally. Her hand fell away from her jaw and he felt the slightest touch on his shoulder, but feeling her knees give way, he quickly brought her close to him as he continued brushing butterfly kisses along her jawline. She was breathing steadily at first before she hitched in some air. All he wanted to do was comfort her, and he knew he wanted to kiss her a long time ago, but this truly wasn't the first intention he had in mind but he couldn't stop now. She always smelled so nice. Her skin even tasted of vanilla if that was even possible.

"Arnold... Stop." Her voice was weak, but he did pull away with regret as he looked into those blue depths. "I don't know why you did that, but don't do it again." She warned quietly.

Even though he agreed, he didn't want to stop trying that again. "Arnie is just here for two weeks. Let's hope it flies by quickly."

"I know you had, Gerald come and get us." Taking a deep breath at the memory of what, Arnie said to her along with other things those strangers have said to her, she shuddered. "I'm grateful to the girls for believing in me and sticking by me and I'm grateful to Gerald in also believing in me." She took a deep breath in and out. "You did one thing or two, but I can't forget what you did to me, and how you treated me. I may of treated you like I did when I was younger, but it was nothing compared to what you did to me."

Arnold knew she was correct there. "I know and I'll do everything in order for you to trust me again, Helga."

Grabbing his wrist to look at his watch, she cursed. "That is better than nothing I guess, but I have to rush to the nurses to have her give me my shot."

"Shot? What shot?"

"Don't worry, I just need it more now than before." Turning, she walked briskly to the main building leaving a questioning Arnold behind.

Later in the library, Arnold heard the door open and close as he heard, Helga's voice speaking. Wandering over to his section, she had a stack of books in her arms to hand to him. "Just got them out of the slot area." She mentioned a bit more hyper than before.

Cocking his head to study her, he asked, "What did they give you?"

"B12 shot. Trust me when I say I need it." Glancing down at the table, she grabbed a couple of books for herself. "By the way, your creepy cousin was in the nurses office. Just stared at me the whole time. Glad the nurse brings me into a room for privacy."

"Do you know why he was in there?" While he hated the fact of him staring at her like that, Arnold still was concerned since he was family after all.

"Yeah, he said, and I quote, 'Male problems that a girl should help him with.' I only know one who would dare touch that genitalia." Making a sour face she instantly regretted, she eyed him. "Yes it hurts still. It happens after it has been broken like it was. No need to kiss me again."

"I'll talk to him again later." He assured her. "How broken was it?"

"Wired shut, but surprisingly no broken teeth. Doctor was surprised. I learned how to talk without moving my mouth though."

It was nice to be able to talk to her for this amount of time at least, and honestly he wanted to keep talking to her hoping she would allow it. "You don't have many books in your section to put away, want to help me here?"

Her mouth was closed when she replied, but he heard her clearly. "Getting lazy, bucko?"

Arnold smiled at her. "Good trick for classes actually, but no because I think everyone got a book around here for the past week."

Studying how full his cart was, she shrugged. "Give me ten minutes."

When she came back, it was nice till he got way too distracted when he turned around to watch her stretch up to put a book away for him to study her form. Coughing, he turned around to squash any thoughts out of his mind since she wasn't interested in this. It still surprised the hell out of him that she didn't punch him for kissing her jaw when he did.

"Anything more for up here?" She asked.

Picking up 5 books, he went over to her to hand them to her one at a time till she was done, and she got down to move the ladder over. Watching her pick up something off the floor as she moved the ladder he noticed the scar on her back that was never there before making him wince at the memory as he quickly turned to leave the library. Hatred took over. He hated himself knowing he was responsible for that one mark as he ran down the hall, and outside to hide around the building. He didn't just slap her that day, he did more, and he hated himself for hurting her so badly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I'm not much of a writer and I admit it to the point that I will make lots of mistakes in my writing. A friend helps as much as she can but she is tied with helping out so many people out so please don't flame me. I am sensitive and was hesitant in updating this since my last flames. This is my first piece and I appreciate the positive reviews so far. So thank you to those.**

**Again when I go to bold italic when I'm going into the "wolf" portion it is narrative to help provide some tension. Well at least I hope. As for the Arnold portion of the mystery, I'll get there.**

* * *

All week long there was an assignment that was given out where you had a choice of either bringing in your favorite piece of writing or be creative on your own, and read it out loud. A student from each row would stand up to do it, and the next day another row would do theirs. Today, the row that was supposed to do it was Helga's row. It was something he actually looked forward to since she did enjoy writing, but still being private, Arnold had no clue if she would be willing to do it.

"The hot dog was moldy as it was oldy, but as it fell away from my hands, and rolled past the trash I couldn't help think is it really that moldy?" Harold said as he finished up his creative writing piece.

Arnold smiled at him with some encouragement, but inside he swore off hot dogs after that one. Even the teacher tried to sound encouraging.

"I call that a great effort, Harold. It takes courage to write and to get up to read it out loud so I thank you for sharing that with us." Mr Smithers spoke with a plastered smile on his face.

"Thank you." Smiling, Harold headed back to his desk happily.

Nodding his head, the teacher looked over at, Helga's direction. "Ms. Pataki, if you may."

Arnold watched as she went past, and stood there far more braver than the rest that stood before her. He noticed the old her right then and there. The brave one. The one who didn't take no prisoners before she spoke in a voice that he caught her reciting the other day around the building.

"I call this Brush, Pen to Book." She began to say.

**The mind is filled up once again.**

**Stresses weighing a person down.**

**Nothing whimsical about it.**

**Nor fantastic.**

**Perhaps my writing style is not perfect to some.**

**But if you can understand it then perhaps I have won.**

**Well, perhaps, a little.**

**I do the little things that have proven in the past to help me out.**

**But those stresses have simply outweighed again.**

**I know I will be fine one day.**

**As for today I feel like letting out a scream to be heard.**

**But can not as for now.**

**Please distract me my other loves.**

**Brush to canvas.**

**Pen to paper.**

**Book in hand.**

**I smile at those three and known how long they have always been there.**

**Oh I love how patiently they wait for me.**

It said so much for as little as she said. Everyone was silent before he heard some awe's here and there. Helga gave her writing to the teacher, and quietly made her way back to her desk to sit back down.

"What does everyone think of today's pieces?" Mr Smithers inquired.

Arnold saw many interject saying while some were good or ok, Helga's was the best by far. The teacher grinned at that commending everyone on their criticisms before calling on a student on the other side of the class.

"Yeah, I have a question for her."

"Go ahead and ask it, Shanda." The teacher allowed.

The girl looked over directly at, Helga with a smile on her face. "Not the first time I seen a writing from you so my question is this; Do you want to be a writer or something?"

Helga touched her jaw as she smiled. "I'd like to be a writer."

"Good, you should." Shanda turned away to play with the cover of her book.

Mr Smithers smile wasn't plastered so, Arnold knew it was far more genuine than when he complimented someone who did a bad writing. "Did you have another writing in store to share for us?"

"I did have another, but I felt this was more appropriate." Helga replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because when you read certain things in school people go, 'OH NO!' I'm far from suicidal because I'm expressing one side of me that needed to be let out that day. I let go of my stress and therefore I'm fine." Helga was so calm as she answered that, but she pulled out a piece of paper anyhow. "This one is called Strangers Body if you want to listen to it anyone."

Everyone nodded, including myself as we all turned to give her our attention. She seemed to become our muse. I know she was mines even if I forgotten for a while.

**The feeling of the air leaving from around you.**

**You feel suffocated.**

**Drowning in despair.**

**The disrepair of your life shining like beacons.**

**Seemingly advertising to the world that there is failure marked over your head.**

**Stamped to your existence.**

**Darkness surrounds me and I try to grasp onto the light.**

**But the light keeps escaping me.**

**Dizziness is taking over my body.**

**Hands grasping at my skin and clothes as it drags me down.**

**Tears keep escaping.**

**A single cry comes out from my throat.**

**I feel I have finally reached the bottom.**

**I have thought I felt this despair before.**

**I have felt my soul being taken into death before.**

**It has come back after a long struggle but it's completely tattered.**

**Stained.**

**My heart is pained and reminds me each day that even though I am living.**

**My soul is starting to drift back into that lifeless abyss. **

**Darkness is washing over me again.**

**Pain envelopes me.**

**Mind, body and soul, crying for help.**

**Can anyone hear it?**

**I feel like a stranger now in my own life.**

**Independence stripped fast away from me.**

**This isn't me anymore.**

**I'm living in a strangers body, now.**

That writing told me more of what is going on with her right now than ever before, and as the bell rung everyone stopped her to speak to her. Helga was being polite by sticking around to talk to them. I just wish I could whisk her away from them because the more she spoke the more he saw her putting a hand to her jaw. I texted Gerald to tell Phoebe to come and save, Helga in class.

_**The wolf was on the prowl again as it spotted its prey.**_

After lunch, he opened his locker only to be distracted by a clear sound coming in the direction of where Helga's locker is.

_**Calling on to one of its faithful followers they sprung a trap.**_

Helga's face was horrified as she started stumbling back.

_**A warning was coming at her in the worse way.**_

Arnold ran up to her making sure she didn't fall to get injured further.

_**The authorities will want to protect her**_.

Even though they did land on the ground, he cushioned her fall.

_**Her family will most likely want her to switch schools or move away.**_

Helga tried to scramble back away from the horror as she pointed up to her locker.

_**The wolf will let the prey know that their reach extends everywhere.**_

Arnold followed her hand up to her locker and was immediately sickened to his very core.

_**The prey is not meant to die just yet, but when it happens...**_

Helga and Arnold were staring at a locker full of dead tiny bodies and blood.

_**Death becomes the final exit.**_

Helga was shockingly aware of, Arnold calling out for someone to call the cops, but she remained still as she stared up at what will obviously be now her former locker. In her shock, she became aware at how easily he shifted her body in his lap before bringing her on the same side as her locker, but nearer to his as his arms went around her to protect her. She already saw the damage. She already knew in her heart and mind she had no place to run.

Arnold held her securely as he whispered things to her to try to comfort her. She felt cold in his arms. He saw campus security come to take one look at the locker before yelling at everyone to clear the hallway. Arnold was obviously a witness and even if he wasn't, he wasn't leaving her alone like this. He heard, Phoebe calling out Helga's name and he begged security to allow her to help him with her. They did as Phoebe came over to help whisper in her ear.

Helga appreciated what they were doing, but all she had was the months of torment in her eyes and the pains in her body as she finally broke down in tears against, Arnold's chest.

* * *

Brush, Pen to Book and Strangers Body was both written by my friend of mines.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n Once again the stuff in bold italic is the narrative regarding the attacker. I'm not a professional writer. I know I suck but I'm trying. Please enjoy._

* * *

_**No one saw who placed it in her locker.**_

While she was not in school today, Arnold, and the rest that cared for her were not comfortable not having her in their sights.

_**For something so elaborate such as that, no one saw.**_

Arnold wasn't one to skip school, but he dared to feeling in his heart that even if she won't be happy about it, he still wants to help.

_**There was a wide spread note.**_

He knew where the Aunt lived so he made his way quickly there.

_**The basketball team spotted it on the backboard.**_

Arnold's adrenaline was pumping as he neared the residence.

_**The note read:**_

It was a blue brownstone that was in good shape for its age as he slowed his steps to start breathing normally again.

_**You move Pataki to another school in any district. Any state...**_

Walking up the steps, Arnold rung the doorbell.

_**She will die faster than if she stays here. **_

He was nervous as he waited hoping she would answer or at least her Aunt.

_**Pataki never deserved to lived. **_

The door opened a little to show her wide blue eyes staring back at him. "Why are you here?" She hissed.

"I'm concerned, Helga."

Scowling, Helga opened up the door more to grab him roughly by the wrist to pull him inside before locking, and setting the alarm. Watching her breath against the wall after she set the alarm, she turned to face him. "That's well and good, but..." Throws her hands up in the air to walk into the living room. "Oh I don't know."

Following her in there, he sat down on the couch near her. "Your Aunt isn't here?"

Bringing up her legs close to her chest, she shook her head. "No. Working. She does know what is going on. My dad provided the alarms for this house."

Watching tears drift down those cheeks, he came closer. "I know you don't trust me, but..."

Touching her jaw, she raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps, but I have a little more trust for you than those psycho's out there." Groaning, she stood up to quickly head over to the kitchen to grab a mug, placed a tea bag into the mug before putting water in it. "Want some tea?"

"Sure."

Getting another mug, she came back to give him one. "I hope you don't mind its peppermint. It calms my stomach down."

"I like peppermint." Taking a sip he watched how she sipped hers before placing the mug against her jaw. "Sorry, but your kisses can't do so much, bucko."

Arnold did like she was calling him that at least even if he missed her old nickname to him. "What has your family said to you?"

"School will place more cameras up. Family did want me transferred, but now they are scared." Going silent, she put the mug down on the coffee table. "There was even talk of witness protection for me."

"What?!" No more Helga in any way would feel empty, in his opinion.

"Being 17, I'd live under a new identity, and leave friends and family behind because of a maniac. As if I hadn't already felt lonely before when I lived with Bob and Miriam, let me get one upped by that possibility." Helga was sarcastic as she spoke when she instantly stood up to grab her mug to head upstairs presumably to her bedroom.

Arnold of course followed her as she laid on her bed. "If you decide to do that, I'll go join you."

Helga scoffed. "You have a full life here so that isn't gonna happen."

"I want to though."

Helga watched as he placed his arms on either side of her body so she can really look at his face. "Man, you are bold. Funny how you really didn't care while you with her."

She sounded like she was ready to spit venom at him, Arnold observed. "I was incredibly dense."

"I was incredibly humiliated by you." While she kept her voice low, it still held a deadly timber to it.

Arnold drew back from her. He remembered after he did what he did, and how everyone reacted after the stunned silence. True after the look in that face of hers and noticing the blood on the locker after she ran off to Phoebe speaking to him about disappointment. After it sounded like the silence left, he was patted on the back, and everything. He was hugged by that conniving person he chose to defend when he should of trusted, Helga all along.

Helga studied his expression on his face. "I can tell by your face you are thinking about that day, aren't you?"

He felt his eyes get red as they started to sting and walked out her bedroom door just to stand at the stairs against the railing. Feeling her presence next to him, he felt a tear escape, and watched as she leaned against the railing not even stopping him or even comforting him. It was like she was waiting for something. Arnold saw out of the blurriness of his vision that scar on her back. The one he caused. It was like a magnet as he went over to kiss it startling her.

"I'll do anything in my power for you to forgive me, Helga." Kissing the scar repeatedly, he kept talking. "If I can take back everything I would just so I won't see you in pain any longer."

She felt so many things rushing through her body as he was kissing her, and saying these things. Helga knew he was a good person. Always was. She knew he could be dark on rare occasions, but that day, he was extremely dark. Turning around on the railing, he looked up at her with those infernal emerald eyes that she always loved. Always will love, and was almost surprised he didn't want to kiss her stomach. He was on such a tangent with her back so she supposed.

Arnold couldn't determine the look in her face right then, he just knew of his feelings for her. "I don't want you out of my life ever, Helga G. Pataki. I screwed up and I mean it when I say I will do anything for you."

"Wow! Sounds like you were trying to propose to me for a second, but I was mistaken." Helga mocked before touching her jaw. She needed her tea badly.

Propose? While he knew she was being sardonic, Arnold wasn't afraid of that idea when it came to her. So standing up, he watched as she placed her mug down before laying on her bed again.

"Do you sleep?" He asked out of concern.

"Actually no. I try, but these memories keep me awake. I use to remember having great dreams. Mostly fantasy to fall asleep to." Helga replied easily enough.

Sitting back on the bed, he gazed at her. "What kind of fantasies?"

He loved the shy smile that formed on her face. "Not telling." Helga studied him. "Guys have wet dreams as opposed to fantasies. So you had those, correct?"

Arnold blushed since his wet dreams centered mostly around her. "Guys live in fantasy land from time to time."

"Yeah, but that blush isn't fantasy land. That is bow chicka wow wow." She teased before touching her jaw.

Placing his hands on either side of her body again, he spoke in a low voice. "If I tell you that, Helga than I would want to propose to you."

Was he flirting with her? Helga knew that wasn't possible even if they always ended up in tickle fights together during their study breaks.

Placing her hand behind her head, Helga challenged him. "Go ahead, Football Head... Propose to me."

Arnold's eyes went wide at that, before going half lidded as he went closer to her to kiss her jaw line. "Helga." Peck on the jaw. "Will." Places another peck on her jaw. "You." He was getting excited by this simple action. "Marry." Moves up to brush his lips against hers. "Me?"

Pushing him away from her, she shook her head. "No. It has to come when I least expect it. Try again some other time besides what the hell is with all the kissing?"

"It is something that I've been wanting to do." He confessed surprisingly easy to her.

Helga pushed him away as she stood up again. Grabbing her mug, she headed out the door. "Time for you to leave since my Aunt will be home soon enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Now don't you look like a puppy dog." Helga turned to turn off the alarm so she can open the door. Turning around she received a kiss along her jawline again making her fall against him. "Arnold..."

Reaching her neck, he just took her in as he continued kissing her. "Helga, I'm very serious."

Her brain wanted to shut off, but she kept allowing the kissing to continue. "What are you serious about, Arnold? Wait, don't tell me."

Moving his lips to her ears, he whispered. "Marriage."

Helga felt her resolve weakening. "Time for you to go."

"Helga, answer me."

"You hurt me. Give me time." She pleaded earnestly.

His heart dropped as he bowed his head knowing she was right. He ruined so much between them. Bidding her a fond good bye, Arnold left to go slowly home. He was serious about the whole proposal thing.

Kicking a rock away, he was thinking to himself when he heard her scream prompting him to turn around to rush back to knock crazily at her door. "HELGA! HELGA!"

Door opening up, she pulled him in, and set the alarm. Grabbing his hand, she ran to the back door to show him an animal in a hangs-man noose with a note that read;

**Scared now, bitch? Dying quickly is too good for you.**

Eyes wide, Arnold picked up to phone to dial for help before he was stopped by the very person who was being threatened. "Helga, why did you stop me?"

"They'll force me to leave here in any way, Arnold. Please don't."

"Helga! We can't let them keep this up." He argued.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on both sides of his face. "I can't call this one in for good reason so leave it be."

Arnold stared at the creature dangling there. He was minutely aware she left before coming back with a bag to take away the animal before depositing it elsewhere. Heading back inside, she shut the door and went to clean up her hands as she sighed heavily. Arnold couldn't take it as he went over to turn her around, and grab her gently by the shoulders, but she pushed him away. He saw the look of horror on her face. She was afraid of him.

"I will never hurt you again. I swear to you." Arnold was gentle as he spoke.

"Leave." It was a firm order. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He heard a door open and close outside. Figuring it was his time, he left. Arnold will help her no matter what and also get her back in the meantime. This he swore to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Not often she took chances to go off by herself nowadays, but Helga knew that no matter where she went, alone or not, something will happen. So heading into the gym during lunch break, she was shooting shots into the hoop landing each shot until boredom and frustration set in making her do silly maneuvers that would make her giggle a little because some were just childish. At one point, the ball rolled over next to the stands. Laughing at her own stupidity at that last shot she did, she went over to the ball not even thinking when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist and another latched onto her mouth to keep her quiet pulling her under the stands.

Helga struggled and kicked smelling something familiar about the person, but didn't have much time for guessing games when he placed her quickly to the ground knocking her breath out of her. Feeling dizziness after the slight blackness faded from her eyesight, she saw Arnie's face hovering above her as he continued to hold his hand against her mouth. Helga felt her hands tied down by something as she continued to struggle.

"Now, now it doesn't do good to struggle. I bet it hurts you a ton that I'm holding you down like this."

Helga can't believe how nonchalant he was trying to sound as her eyes openly glared at him.

"My cousin isn't here to help you now." Leaning down close to her neck, he started to sniff her. "You smell so pretty. I can read your ingredients all day, Helga."

Helga winced and whimpered at him. He was disgusting.

Glancing down at her body, Arnie couldn't believe how his cousin wasted so long waiting for his chance as his hand started moving up. She struggled of course and he was told not to hurt her. Play with her of course, but not hurt her. As if he'd hurt the woman he loved.

Hearing the door opened, Helga spotted Arnold and Gerald walking in.

"You won't squeal now will you?" Arnie held a hidden warning in his voice. One that Helga heard very well.

"Man, Gerald it is like everyone wanted to play basketball today." Arnold complained.

Bouncing the ball, Gerald lined up a shot before adjusting his aim. "I know, but that means everyone loves to play the game."

"Yeah, that's true." He agreed.

"Hey, Arnold!"

"Yeah, Gerald?"

"I have a confession for you." Stopping his dribbling, Gerald looked point blank at his friends face. "I'm gonna marry, Phoebe one day. I am crazy for that girl."

Laughing politely at that, Arnold hit his shoulder. "I know, and I can see it. You both make a great couple."

As they spoke oblivious to what was going down under the stands, Arnie started inching his hand up her shirt making Helga struggle to the point of kicking really hard against one of the metal beams making, Arnie lift his head up.

"Stop it." He hissed.

Glaring more at him, Helga refused to listen as she kicked harder this time really alerting Gerald and Arnold before managing to bite, Arnie's hand. "Arnold!"

Eyes wide, Arnie ran out from under the stand quickly out the other side to escape out the door as, Gerald and Arnold came below to see a tied up, Helga.

"Helga?" Arnold, started untying her as she shook her head.

"Arnie just left. He did this." Helga panted. "Went that way behind me."

"Get him, I'll loosen her up." Gerald told him as he started untying the rope around her.

Arnold only had one way to go from that exit as he quickly made his way down the corridor. His family isn't gonna like hearing about this at all. He didn't like it himself as he tried in vain to try to find him so whipping out his phone, he called home, and was happy to reach his father. "Dad, please listen to me it's important."

Coming back into the gym, Gerald and Helga were sitting on the stands with her nursing her chin as he walked up to them to sit next to her. Helga was pretty silent so, Gerald did the talking. "She said, she came in here to shoot some hoops, the ball got away, and then she was pulled under there by him. He quickly tied her up, and quieted her up by holding his hand on her mouth so right now she's sore there."

"Bastard felt me up." Helga spoke without moving her mouth, but each word was clearly said.

"Did you call, Phoebe?" Arnold wondered.

"Yeah and she is bringing something hot for her to drink right now. She should be here soon." Gerald said. "Man, Arnold your cousin is a whack job."

Arnold and Helga gazed at one another. "I know and I couldn't find him so I called dad to tell him what he did. He'll handle it." Rubbing his hands together to generate some heat, he brought it over to her jawline. "Let me try this until you get your hot beverage." He said gently.

Nodding her head, she allowed him to place his heated hands along her jawline. Helga was happy that he was at least soft to the touch there, but it was making her eyes droop a bit even as the door opened and closed. Helga almost smiled at the familiar sounds of her small friend's rushed footsteps.

"Oh, Helga, here is some tea for you." Phoebe told her handing her the tiny cup.

Taking the cup, Helga toasted her as a way of thanks as she slowly sipped it. "I think I can be fumigated now of Arnie stench now."

"So you want a high pressure nozzle and a couple of us to scrub you down with something hard core to remove that stench?" Gerald tried to joke. "You would have to keep your clothes on for me to help you out, my friend."

Helga almost smiled at him trying to levitate the seriousness of the atmosphere right now.

"I think she appreciates you trying, babe." Phoebe told him as she stood up to kiss his cheek.

"Hey! That's what friends are for, correct?"

Arnold knew the answer there, but he still felt he had a long way to go in being that friend again to, Helga. "Can I ask about a painful subject here?"

"Go ahead, my life is nothing but painful right now." Helga answered still talking without moving her mouth.

"Did they... When they attacked you... Did they...?"

"Did they do what, Arnie did or more?" She inquired of him in which Arnold nodded. "No, they just beat the shit out of me."

"Are you going to call the cops?" Phoebe questioned of her.

"No because I'm not sure if this is related or not. We all know how creepy, Arnie is." Looks over to, Arnold. "Sorry about that."

"No, that's alright. I knew he made a lot of girls uncomfortable, mostly you because of his obsession." What Arnold wouldn't give to punch his cousin and rush over to her to hold her.

Hearing the bell ring they all groaned as they stood up to all go to their respective locations. Arnold and Helga walked to their lockers first that were right across from one another now, then went to the library. Today it was, Arnold's turn to help out Helga as they first went to the back to categorize some stuff. Looking at her from his peripheral, Arnold spotted a slight tear slide down her cheek making him come forth to swipe it away gently with his finger. Helga studied him as if wanting to say something, but changed her mind as she turned back to do what she was doing.

Glancing out to see where Ms Lindsey was, Arnold took a chance. Softly, he placed comforting hands on her arms before turning her. He forgot when he actually passed her in height, but she was just at least five inches shorter than him now. Watching how she raised that delicate chin up, he knelt down a bit to kiss her along the jawline. "I want all your nightmares to stop, Helga." He whispered almost lovingly.

She felt weakened by those kisses again, and it was so welcoming actually after what happened at lunch. She smelled his scent waft into her nose, and she had no idea what he ate, but he had somewhat sweet breath coming from him. It was such a pleasant thing as she allowed him to do this for her. There was no camera in this room, this much she knew, and she hoped they didn't get caught so being bold, she took his hand to place it under her shirt. Arnold stopped what he was doing with that questioning look that said it all.

Her eyebrows were knitted almost together as she softly pleaded. "I need his touch away from me. Please."

"Just tell me when to stop. Please."

Helga's eyes started to close at his touches. She hoped she didn't moan, they didn't need the added attention.

"Arnold? Helga? You both alright in there?" Ms Lindsey inquired almost loudly in her calming voice.

Separating, Helga turned away quickly from him as, Arnold cleared his throat to answer for the both of them. "We're fine."

"Ok, then could you come out here and finish filing away the books, Arnold?"

"Yes, ma'am." Touching, Helga's shoulder gently, he left the room not knowing how Helga leaned against the file cabinet she was at.

Feeling chills run throughout her, she hated nothing worse than uncertainty. Hearing footsteps coming into the room, Helga turned to look at Lindsey. "Anything you need?"

"Since, Arnold is busy putting away the books, could you handle the front while I head to my office to make a quick call." She requested.

"Certainly."

"You are such a sweetheart."

Leaving, Helga soon left after her to head to the front to look through the computer up there. As she sat there a student aid came in from the front office to drop off a few packages. Looking at them, she saw that one of them was addressed to her. Furrowing her eyebrows, she saw Arnold in plain view now as he was busy on one of the top shelfs. Helga knew she shouldn't be opening something she had no knowledge of, but that stupid curiosity took over making her open up the small box slowly to see a camera inside of it. Time seemed to stop as she lifted it up to turn it on with a post it that told her to play it. Breathing hard now, she went to find a video on it, and pressed play.

"Helga?" Arnold spotted the change in her demeanor as she sat there. Ever so slowly, he got off the ladder to approach. "Helga?"

Helga didn't hear him in the library, she heard him on the video punishing her for speaking the truth. He defended that jackal and Helga watched as her form hit those lockers. Tears fell down her face. It was one thing to replay it in your head, but to see it like this in a third person account was truly horrible. Her mouth ran dry and when she felt his hand on her shoulder, she snapped her head up to scream at him.

"NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Helga cried out as she held out the camera as it was playing in a loop form in front of her now.

Arnold was horrified as he watched her react that way. That scream. The way she was backing away from him as she held this camera out. "Helga?" Hearing the librarian running in and asking what happened as she rushed around, he said, "I don't know, I don't know? I was over there and I saw her acting... I came here to see what was wrong and she screamed at me."

Taking the camera out of her hands, Lindsey was blinking like crazy at what she was looking at before showing the video to him. "That's why."

Arnold saw Helga slide down to the ground crying and hyperventilating, and then he saw the day he did what he did to, Helga making him fall back to the ground. "Oh god, oh god."

Lindsey looked at two of her favorite student assistants wishing she could help them both, but she had to call the Principal. "Yeah, we had an incident in the library again. It seems now both my assistants are under attack." Hanging up the phone, she held, Helga close to her.

* * *

**Drama drama drama**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Touching the wolf can be both good and bad.**_

Arnold and Helga were in two separate areas as they spoke to the police.

_**You never over extend your reach of the wolf unless you want a bitten hand.**_

Arnold chanced at glancing over at, Helga who did seem to be talking, but it appeared her eyes weren't blinking.

_**The wolf had its pack that kept growing by the day.**_

They wanted to arrest him, but she prevented it.

_**The leader of the pack didn't rule alone.**_

Helga told him he was tricked. Tricked very badly even though he known her far longer, and should of known better that she was speaking the truth.

_**The pack was becoming untouchable.**_

Arnold knew she was right and he did live with that memory of what he done to her every day.

"What will happen to, Helga?" He inquired gently to the officer in front of him.

Frowning, he shook his head. "I wish I can tell you, kid."

"May I speak to him?"

Arnold was surprised to see her come over. Her cheeks were so tear stained, but it didn't detract from how beautiful he thought she was.

"Sure, Miss Pataki. I'm done questioning him." The officer left them alone.

"Helga..." Arnold started to say, but her hand stopped him from speaking.

Her hair just hung limp on her now from all the stress of today. "It'll still take some time between us, but I do know you would never do what they want to really do to me at all. They sent that to hurt us both. Yes, they wanted to arrest you, but I won't allow that to happen. I'm getting use to working with you again so if you still want to be in here with me like I hope you do. I already talked to Ms Lindsey."

"I would like that very much, Helga." It was a step in the right direction he figured.

"Ok then, I'll let her know. As for the camera they still have to look into it." Taking a huge breath of air, she glanced around the room. "How horrible. Books have always been another source of comfort and they hurt a safe haven for me."

Taking a chance, he reached out for her hand. "I'll help you through this. This also includes, Phoebe, Gerald, and the girls. We'll be there for you."

Nodding her head, she took her hand back to leave him alone. The memory of that day was way too fresh in both of their minds right now.

* * *

Arnold had no clue when time sped up to Thanksgiving, but he was given a special errand to himself in hopes of doing something a bit different making him rush down to Mrs Vitello's flower shop to find it was open for a partial day. Entering inside came the familiar chime and he stopped himself short when he spotted, Helga there at the front counter writing down on a pad of paper.

"Welcome to..." Raising her head up she stopped short when she saw him. "Oh hi."

"Hi. I didn't know you worked here." Coming forward he stopped short before he reached the counter.

"I hide out mostly in back making arrangements. Keeps me doing things besides tearing my hair out." While she sounded personable, Arnold could tell she was holding him back from her. "What can I help you with?"

"Grandma still confuses Thanksgiving with the 4th of July and I noticed a cool bouquet I know she'll love for the table, that I spotted this last July. Is there a way you can make one for her or does Mrs Vitello make that herself?"

"That is actually my creation, and for Gertie I can do that for her. Small, medium, or large?"

Arnold saw she readied her pad of paper for him as he fought the urge to look at some of her exposed skin. "Medium. Also I wouldn't mind getting a couple of other things in here."

"More bouquets or just regular plants?" She questioned in a businesslike way. "I guess something for your mom and for Susie since she has a deadbeat husband."

Arnold really couldn't deny that knowledge and opened his mouth to speak when the bell chimed making him turn to see Mr Green walk in. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr Green."

"Arnold! Happy Thanksgiving to you." Mr Green greeted back. "And how are you sweetie?"

"Rolling along." Smiling at him, Helga excused herself to get his order.

"So, Arnold you here to order something last minute? Don't over work this poor girl." Mr Green warned lightheartedly.

"I was being bad and didn't think about this until last night. Won't happen again."

Arnold and Mr Green were interrupted by Helga coming out with a very large bouquet of white and pink roses with a ribbon placed around it in a very artistic way rather that something lazy. It was quite stunning really.

"Helga! This is gorgeous. My wife is gonna flip. Whatever this costs it is worth much more." Coming over to that side of the counter, Mr Green hugged her. "You did an amazing job my dear."

Blushing, Helga smiled. "Oh, thanks. I had fun doing it actually."

"So what do I owe you?"

"$100.00. Mrs Vitello worked up the figures yesterday." Helga answered as she accepted his money.

"My dear it is worth so much more. Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving to you." Touching her jaw from over using it, she glanced to Arnold. "Now you before I get another person coming in."

"A bouquet of pink roses and for my mom..."

Raising her eyebrow up, Helga went over to the case to hold up a potted plant. "I know your mom will want this one. Don't ask, but I have this feeling. As for the pink rose idea..." She held up tea cup roses in a potted plant. "Also practical."

"I'll take those two things along with the arrangement."

"Alright then." Grabbing the other two items she picked out really, she placed them aside. "Give me a half hour for the arrangement. I'm running this place myself right now and I have an hour left till I close this bad boy."

"Where are you spending, Thanksgiving?"

"My Aunt and I are going to Phoebe's. Pretty cool."

Nodding his head, he told her he'd be right back. When he came back, she was flipping the sign to close, but allowed him in.

"Ok, your stuff is on the counter. I placed it in a box so you can easily carry it." She was saying. "Also at no extra charge because I love your grandma so much, extra sparklers for her enjoyment."

Arnold laughed at that as he glanced in the box to see a few boxes in there. "Oh she'll love them all right. Thanks, Helga. How much?"

She rambled off the prices of each items and accepted the money. "Ok now, time for you to leave. My Aunt will be here to pick me up to drive me home so I can get ready."

"Thanks, Helga."

"Yeah, yeah."

Arnold left immediately making his way home to give the arrangement to grandma and the plant to his mom. When he looked at the roses, he had to figure out how to give it to, Helga.

"Problem, Kimba?"

"Yeah. I couldn't exactly get this delivered to, Helga since she works at the flower shop so now I have to find a way to do it." Staring at the plant, he smiled at it.

"Do you have a card for it?" When he nodded, Gertie continued. "You fill it out and I'll do the rest."

Studying his shrewd grandmother, Arnold knew how sneaky she is. "The place she lives in now has alarms in it. Also I already filled out the card days ago."

Smiling, she hugged her grandson. "Then you give me the card, and I'll do the rest. Let's make Eleanor smile again."

Arnold knew that even if he said no, she would do it anyhow.

It would be the next day when after he took a shower, got dressed, got some breakfast, and came back to his room he would see a response from, Helga. Going into his room, he was looking down the entire time till he spotted the familiar flowers on his desk. He thought his grandma handled it.

"You know how freaked out I was to see that in my room after I came home?"

Arnold turned to see Helga sitting on his couch casually before she stood up to cross the room. "Before I know I would of been almost like a girl in my reaction, but with all the crap going down, I freaked."

"I'm sorry."

"Gertie broke into the house didn't she?" When he nodded his head, she smirked. "I shouldn't be smiling at that when it makes me worried how obsolete an alarm system is."

"I wanted to have flowers sent to you, but when I saw you working there it eliminates the surprise. And before you said it, I know you picked these ones in the pot in particular, but don't forget what I originally said." Arnold informed her making sure to point out the last thing knowing how she was.

Walking past him, Helga told him, "I know, but I can't accept them."

Watching her leave, Arnold went to take her hand gently. "Why not?"

Her eyes were withdrawn as she looked over at that plant then at Arnold. So many years of pent up everything manifested to the point it wanted to claw itself out. Helga never told him everything. Never told him how she always felt, how she still feels even through the pain. She always had pain in some sort of form or another, but this time it felt more crushing because this time someone wants her dead. Whether it be her slitting her own wrists or them doing it for her; Death was the only out it seemed in their game.

Arnold saw she wanted to speak, but something wasn't allowing her to do it. He wanted to force her to speak, but was more afraid of the outcome seeing what is going on right now. So he had to continue being gentle with her. Understanding.

"Helga, you can say anything to me."

She let out a huff of air as she eyed him. "Can I? Can I really?" There was sarcasm there. Anger. Arnold knew he poked her with what he said. "Last time I did..." She bared her teeth. "That bitch of yours. That slut." Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax her mouth to continue speaking, but couldn't as she stared at that plant before turning away from it. Arnold thought she was done with speaking, but she kept speaking anyhow.

"I may of done my share of things, but to believe that I would lie about something like that to protect you. All because I cared. I cared with all my heart for you and each day with you forgetting about me more and more because of that bitchface! I still supported you because I cared that much about you. Even though I was being forgotten, and when I see the truth with my own two eyes what happens?!" Helga tried to hold back her tears. She had to finally say it. "I say something because that bitch wants to talk horribly to me and when I couldn't take it no more, what happens?"

Head bowing down, Arnold knew it was time for it to be said out loud.

Eyes closing, nostrils flared, and mouth forming a thin line, Helga fought hard to maintain herself before sucking in a deep breath of air. "I get slapped. I get shouted at by you. Called even worse things than what I said to you in my life when I teased you in the past. I-I-I get grabbed b-by y-you and shaken l-like a-a rag d-doll. S-screamed at a-again and t-tossed against the l-locker so h-hard th-that I'm bleeding."

Arnold watched as her shoulders shook and listened to her crying as she forced it all out.

"I was humiliated and hurt by the one guy I care for most in this world." Helga turned to eye the plant.

"I was such a stupid blind idiot. I regretted what I did after it happened."

"No you didn't." Her voice was toneless. "You dated her still after everyone in the group told you I wouldn't make up a lie like that. Dated her while I was laid up in the hospital when I was beaten up to a bloody pulp. The only reason why you stopped is because of a recording."

Arnold fell to his knees in despair hating himself all over again with his treatment of her.

Helga watched as he broke down before ending up having a nervous breakdown. Her eyes widened at that making her get on the ground with him to wrap him up in her arms. She spoke to him telling him that she knows he isn't a bad person deep down. She told him she still cares for him, but would still need time to recover. She also did one other thing.

Arnold heard her sing a mellow melody. Actually it was a blues one. He remembered playing it during a study session of theirs, and she decided to tease him, but here she is singing it. In truth, she had a beautiful voice.

Helga and Arnold gazed into one another's eyes for a long time before he kissed her cheek, and trailing them to her jawline than back up to her lips where he kissed them gently. For a while they just let their lips sit near one another barely brushing against their lips till she kissed him back making him return it with a fervor he never knew really existed before. He actually never felt it before, but the moment she responded back and he tasted her, Arnold demanded more.

Now laying on the ground with him on top of her, Arnold couldn't help feel a certain sense of satisfaction regarding this. She was such a passionate person, but as soon it started to happen, Helga pushed him away.

Getting up, she said, "Sorry, I can't right now."

Standing up, Arnold felt wobbly a bit as he looked at her.

"Why do you keep kissing me? Why the marriage thing? Why now?" Helga needed answers.

Taking her by the hands gently, he brought her over to the bed to sit down beside him. "Fear. I was in fear that you didn't feel the same for me so that is why I never approached. Never wanted to ruin our friendship."

Helga almost gasped at the wording. "Those flowers. Are they some sort of apology gift?"

"A little. Mostly a romantic gesture."

Helga almost screamed. "I wish I can lecture on fear, but I'm not any better." Laying her hands on her lap, she decided to look at them. "Wanting to tell someone something, but always ended up doing the complete opposite. Lousy home life that helped fuel that anger inside of me. Knowing that deep down I wasn't meant to have any true love."

"Helga."

Her eyes closed knowing he wished to stop her from speaking like this, but she needed it off her chest. "You have to allow me to speak right now, Arnold." While she continued to look at her hands, Helga knew he nodded his head. "There was a time I wanted to kill myself. I mean really do it."

His mouth opened up to look at her.

"I didn't though. I still had, Phoebe and you so I thought that is better than nothing." The sudden flash of her being tossed into the locker and than after being beaten severely went through her mind. "After you did what you did and it I remember going home from, Phoebe's place telling her I'd call her to let her know I made it home per her request. That is when I was attacked. It was raining. I felt more alone than ever. While one of my attackers spoke to me, I had your voice in my head yelling at me. I remember closing my eyes to welcome death, but it never came." Her body went numb suddenly. "Phoebe is the only one who was worried about me. My parents didn't notice I was gone at all even when I told them where I was going and when I'll be back. I was forgotten. Phoebe called, Gerald, and than the girls."

"Phoebe ran to me once I was found. Gerald actually used his jacket to cover some of my body up. It is amazing to think about to think of him doing that for me. Did you know that he actually put his arm around me shortly after you blew up at me?" She asked.

"No, I didn't. He just told me I messed up big time." Arnold said finally.

Finally picking up her head to look at him, she smiled a bit. "You really have a good friend in him." Leaning over, she kissed his temple. "I want you to remember something, Arnold... I care a lot about you so for right now take care of those roses before I'm ready to really accept them."

Arnold really saw a saint in disguise with her to still give him another chance. "Can't believe you want to give me another chance."

"Why not? You've given me millions of them." Standing up, she went out the way she came in, through the roof.

Arnold sat there looking at her disappearing form before looking at the roses. He'll take care of those for sure. Glancing at the time, he knew he had to get ready for work.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I'm not a prof. writer. I hope you at least enjoy. I always get nervous with each chapter I post**

* * *

Seeing an invitation being dropped on to his desk by Rhonda was a surprise for him as he looked between it and her a bit dumbfounded making Rhonda take the vacant seat next to him to whisper out.

"Since she is giving you a chance, so are we. This is for Helga's birthday. No presents necessary because you know how she is and I believe she deserves the fun after all the stuff she's been through." Standing back up, she tossed back her hair in her customary fashion. "I'm only inviting those that we can trust. Please come."

Arnold glanced at the invite again. "Sure, I'll come. Thanks, Rhonda."

"Sure thing."

Arnold watched as she made her way out of class and, Helga into it. A few kids stopped her to say hi to her, and to watch her smile shyly at them was pretty endearing. Coming past him, her smile was more of the same for him before she sat down.

It was March 21. Saturday and Gerald and himself arrived together knowing that Phoebe was coming with Helga. The party seemed to be already on full swing and as they both stood to the side drinking, Phoebe came over to give, Gerald a kiss.

"Hey boys." Phoebe greeted.

"Hey, Phoebe. Where's Helga?" Arnold wondered.

Phoebe giggled pointing over to an obviously uncomfortable Helga being looked over by, Rhonda as Helga stood there rolling her eyes. "I have to give, Helga credit, she is holding her tongue back."

After her once over, Rhonda sucked in some air through her teeth. "That's it! No more black for you. At least not tonight." Helga quirked up her eyebrow at that. "Tonight I have bought something for you to wear, and you'll wear it."

"What?" Helga didn't have time to voice her opinion as she felt her hand grabbed by her, and pulled away briskly to head up the stairs. "Phoebe!"

"Uh oh. Rhonda will need me to prevent, Helga from running." Laughing like an evil pixie, Phoebe dashed off up the stairs in their wake.

Arnold was curious in what, Rhonda will place her in. Whatever it is, he hoped she would feel good about it.

"So, Arnold what is going on between both of you? Are you friends or somewhere in between?" Gerald wondered.

Cracking his neck, Arnold looked over at his friend with a questioning look on his own face. "I really don't know. She is giving me a second chance, and we talk very little..." He mumbled something out extra hoping he didn't catch it.

"What did you say?" Cups his hand up next to his ear to cock his head over to, Arnold. "I didn't get quite catch that."

"No. I don't want to repeat it. You'll tease me."

Gerald wasn't gonna back down though. "No, because I heard you mumble something about the, 'M' word, and in your world that could mean only one thing when you talk about her."

Turning to face him a little more, Arnold tried to laugh it off. "When did I ever mention that when it came to her?"

"Oh let me see." Puts his finger against his chin to tap it gently. "Oh yeah, 9th grade. You said, and I quote, 'I'm gonna marry that girl one day, you just wait and see, Gerald.' Of course you got cold feet with her as you always end up doing."

"I proposed to her actually." Getting hit on the arm, Arnold made a face at him. "Hey!"

"When did you propose to her and what did she say? Come on! Give me details."

Arnold thought girls were bad with this stuff, but guys can be just as bad. "It was when my cousin was first in town and I went over to her place to see how she was. She turned me down saying it had to come as a surprise."

Upstairs, Rhonda and Phoebe were beaming away at Helga as she continued to fuss in front of them. They didn't have much to do with her hair since she already had it down in a nice wavy style so it complimented the style of dress that Rhonda picked out for her. As for make-up, Phoebe just put the minimal on.

"Stop fidgeting. We swear that it doesn't show the scar on your shoulder at all." Rhonda admonished gently. "This dress looks like something from one of those classic movies you adore so much. It suits you."

"It does, Helga, it really does. You look amazing." Phoebe agreed happily.

Helga felt strange like this. So exposed, but she decided to trust them. "I guess we can go back out there. Just let me breath in and out first, and I promise I'll be right down."

"You better, Pataki or I'll drag your butt down there." Phoebe told her as she quickly took off.

Helga snickered. "She may be small, but she can be a fireball."

Coming forward, Rhonda put her hands gently on her. "You look fantastic."

Watching her leave, Helga turned to take a final look at herself not quite believing it. Yes, she wanted to tear off the dress to put her original clothes on, but in some small way, she wanted to forget for a while. So taking a deep breath, she turned to leave the room.

Downstairs, Phoebe went to join back up with Gerald as Rhonda was making her way down to the bottom step glancing up to await the grand entrance. Phoebe whispered into, Gerald's ear as she practically jumped around. For Arnold he was watching her display before hearing so many people in the room oh'ing and aweing as they looked up making him turn around. His jaw went to the ground at watching a vision walking across to where the stairs were as if she was a model again, and started walking down gracefully as she held onto the railing.

Arnold noticed how the guys suddenly came up to her making her stop mid-way on the staircase as, Rhonda started shushing them all away, but while he made a brief note of that, his eyes were completely on, Helga whose eyes were wide and a bit scared at the scene before her making her take a step up a stair instead as if she was gonna retreat. He made a decision as he easily moved in and out of the admirers to reach the stairs to go to her. The blue dress was perfect on her making those blue eyes of hers stand out even more.

Placing his hand out, he spoke gently, "None of us will allow you to be harmed, Helga." Feeling her hand go into his own, his breath caught as he led her safely down. "You look amazing." Arnold whispered in her ear.

Arnold guided her all the way down and was tempted to ask her to dance, but as soon as the thought entered his head, she was whisked away by the girls leaving him stand there feeling lonely.

During the night, he hardly got to spend any time with her as everyone wanted to occupy her. On the dance floor she would mostly dance with the girls, and would look over at him giving him at least a gentle smile. Sometimes she would be off to the side after Rhonda had the butler get her something hot to drink. Only during one of those times, she snuck over to him.

"I'm not ignoring you, Football Head."

She really did look perfect and a little out of place with that mug in her hand while everyone had glassware. "You need a book while you drink your tea."

"I do actually. Unsure about reading with this dress on."

Arnold gave her outfit another once over. "You can read in that dress. You'll look like one of those educated young ladies with your tea, book, and fancy dress."

Smiling, she handed the mug to him. "This is apple cinnamon tea. Want to try?"

Taking a sip, Arnold smiled. "Mmm."

"I seriously want this included in my tea hoarding now." Taking the mug back, she continued to drink some more. "Are you alright?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you." Hearing a slow song start to play, he smiled hopefully at her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Seeing the butler nearby, she placed her mug down on his tray thanking him. "Sure."

Leading her onto the dance floor, Arnold felt all eyes on them along with the whispers that he chose to ignore as he encircled her waist with one arm, and held her hand with the other. Helga lifted her eyebrow up a bit probably fighting off the urge to tease him about his choice of such a modest dance position as they began to sway with the music.

Helga started to giggle a little. "We are almost dancing like those first boy/girl dances at school where everyone is nervous to dance with the member of the opposite sex, but eventually when they do, they are so stiff doing so."

Looking down at both of them, he chuckled at that description himself. "I know. I'm nervous."

Helga understood completely since everyone believed the worst so she boldly placed his other hand on her waist making her get closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Physically they were far closer than before. "I am not going to dance this way with any other guy, Arnold."

Arnold realized that when she did dance with other guys tonight, she was far away from them not allowing any physical contact, but with him she allowed it. He felt privileged by this. "I'm honored."

"Of course you'd say that."

He felt this heart pumping as he stared into those eyes before falling to those lips. "How about another dance after this one?" He hoped she would say yes.

"Sure, but I would love to go home after because I'm beat."

Arnold noticed she pressed a bit more against him. "Can I drive you home then?"

Helga smiled as best as she could through the pain she was feeling in her jaw. "Yes."

He almost jumped in the air at her reply. He also wanted to kiss her too. Hearing a fast song start up, Helga started to laugh as she instantly got into the beat prompting him to move along with her. Arnold was the only one she was allowing to be this close to her, and he loved her for that as he placed his hands on her hips loving how they moved together.

It wasn't lost to anyone else observing them that what they saw were two human beings in perfect sync together to the point that it made so many think that whatever happened between them in school was probably long gone by now even if she still had that threat still hanging over Helga's head.

Helga felt heated with how well his body molded against hers making her almost lose concentration so as she stumbled, he supported her against him. "Sorry, I'm officially pooped. Let me change out of this or at least let me grab my clothes so we can go."

"Sure. I'll help you up the stairs and wait at the top." Taking her hand, he did as he told her he would do as he watched her walk into the room we first disappeared into when she first got there.

Entering the bedroom, Helga felt a breeze making her look over to see the door to the balcony open. She knew when she left the room it was closed, so quickly seeing her clothes she went to grab for it, but was slammed against the wall instead by something unseen making her slump down to the ground as her eyes focused on a tall figure dressed all in black. Shaking now, she tried to inch away, but he stalked closer to her.

"Now, now."

Helga's veins felt like they turned to ice. She knows that voice. Legs going off to the side, she practically curled up against the wall.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to kill you or make you into a punching bag again." He purred out as he watched those big blue eyes turn slowly up to look at his eyes.

"Why?" Helga hated herself for squeaking, but it was better than shitting your pants.

"Think of me as an agent, Beautiful. If you dare leave this state, town or think of doing that witness protection mumbo jumbo, you'll be deader quicker than you can blink those lovely blue eyes of yours."

Helga watched as he got even closer. "Please... Stop."

"Not an option right now." He informed her as he quickly lifted her up making her scream out. "I'll be gone before they come in." He warned as he tossed her on the bed.

Walking over to her, the door flew open revealing, Arnold. "HEY!" Running after the masked man, Arnold saw how he disappeared off the edge of the balcony. Turning quickly around, Arnold ran over to Helga on the bed to hold her. "Oh god, did he hurt you?"

"It was him. He was one of the guys that attacked me. I recognized his voice." Helga cried against his chest while holding him close as possible.

* * *

**That was possibly a really lame line "Running after the masked man" **


	10. Chapter 10

**Starfiction, thanks for the review and kind words. I'm hoping to keep them in character as much as possible. My friend who lent me the writings from Chap 5 is pretty cool in letting me borrow her computer and she is really the one responsible for the wolf portion of the writings. She mostly writes other fanfics here. **

**Also thank you for the guest review to. I appreciate it so much**

Arnold noticed how she looked like a statue now just sitting there at the edge of the bed as they questioned her still. She expressed the fact that she will tell her Aunt herself when she's awake. Arnold noticed how much smaller she was getting just by how she was looking around before focusing on him with this question in her eyes.

"Can I take her home now?" Arnold asked the officer politely.

"Yes, but please make sure she stays within your sight."

"I will, Sir." Arnold acknowledged before walking over to her. "Would you like to go home now?" She just took his hand without a word being said. Wrapping his arm around her, she wrapped both her arms around his waist all the way outside till they reached his car.

On the way to her house, Arnold hated how this was all happening to her. Hated seeing her sitting there with her head down, hands in her lap, and shaking almost like a leaf. Feeling her head resting next to his leg as she went to lay down on her side, he reached down to stroke her hair as she started to talk.

"I replay every word that guy said to me during the beating and now. It haunts me." Closing her eyes she wanted to feel the comfort of his hand in her hair. "I didn't truly realize how hated I was until all this happened. I was aware before, but..."

When there was a stop light, Arnold pulled her up gently to talk to her. "I know that experience haunts you. It would haunt me. Hell it haunts me anyhow because it happened to you and it is still happening. We were just at a party with people that actually care about you, Helga. Trust me when I say they care because I heard them talk about you. Helga, you are this amazing person, and we will help you. I will help you. Why? Because we all love you."

Eyes moistening up, she smirked. "Green light."

Turning his attention back to the wheel, he now cursed the light for changing too soon when he wanted to say he loves her.

Reaching her house, she noticed the downstairs light on so quietly they both entered as she reset the alarm again. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed four large water bottles to bring upstairs with her where when she reached the top landing with, Arnold, she set another alarm. Quickly setting the water in the bedroom, she went towards the other bedroom.

"I just want to check on her." She whispered.

Nodding his head, he followed her as Helga quietly opened the bedroom door to reveal her Aunt's sleeping form on the bed. Seeing her tip toe to the side, Arnold had to smile at how loving it looked when she laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi sweetie, how was the party?" Her Aunt asked.

"Great Louise. Had fun and look forward to a lazy day tomorrow."

"That's good, you deserve it sweetie. Have a good night." Louise said kindly.

"Good night." Giving her another kiss on the forehead, Helga left the room quietly to shut the door.

Arnold followed her back to her bedroom and shut the door behind him. Locking it, he loved how she turned to face him in such a simple act making him cross over to her to hold her in his arms. "You really love your, Aunt."

"Louise is pretty great actually. I love living with her."

Seeing how her eyes met his, Arnold's breathing changed to something far different. "I would love to live with you if given the chance." The way her mouth parted it felt like an invitation to him so yes he took advantage of it as he closed the gap between them.

Helga accepted the kiss. Before that creeper came in to threaten her, she loved dancing with, Arnold. Loved the physical contact. They were talking more and more since Thanksgiving, and even though she still put her hand out to make sure he kept some sort of distance, she found herself gravitating to him once again. At the party, she noticed how sad he was starting to look. She hated it. So as she danced the slow dance with him, she loved the sweet nature of it all until they started to dance almost a tango for their second dance.

"Did you call home to tell them you'll be here?" Helga inquired.

"Yes."

"Such a good son you are." She teased.

Grinning, Arnold chuckled softly. "Hey, hey, hey." Laying her gently on her bed, he gave her a gentle kiss. "I hate having them worry."

Running her hand up and down his side, Helga couldn't help love this position they were in. "As I said; You are a good son."

Arnold studied how she was looking at him as he enjoyed the way she touched him. "What are you thinking about?"

Helga wanted to feel something good. Really good right now. She wouldn't mind indulging in her fantasies. "Uh well is there something you always wanted to do with me? This is a anything goes situation."

Burying his head at the crook of her neck, Arnold felt shy all of a sudden in what he was thinking about making him get off the bed, and watch as she got up also. "Yeah."

Holding her finger up, she said, "Wait a long moment so you can collect your shyness and I can remove this make-up." Running off to the bathroom attached to the bedroom, she instantly unzipped her dress, and went to wash her make-up off.

Arnold had plenty of thoughts in his mind that made him go in so many directions till she stepped out of her bathroom wearing a robe on her. "Are you wanting me to do this something or are you just asking?"

"To do this something."

His mouth almost dropped. She wanted him to initiate something, and what he thought about was to kiss her deeply as his hands roamed down her body. Reaching for the tie, he undid her robe to watch it separate loving her pink and black underwear she wore. "I have always wanted to kiss every inch of your body ever since you developed breasts."

Eyebrow quirking up at that bit of newfound information, Helga was too shocked to laugh at it. "So that long then? Did you think this all the time we studied together?"

"Yes. Why do you think we ended up tickling after that first time? It was my chance to touch you." Kissing the rise of both her breasts, he smiled at how she had to take a sudden breath.

"You really should of said something to me." Watching him remove her robe, she loved how his hands brushed along her skin making her head tilt back. "I've wanted you for so long."

"Fear is stupid at times, Helga, you should know this." Laying her back on the bed, Arnold brushed his hands tenderly over her. "You have incredible soft skin."

Feeling him kissing her stomach, she closed her eyes at the sensation it caused her. Oh she wasn't gonna stop this at all.

In the morning Arnold woke up to Helga nuzzling against him. Under the covers he could feel her naked form molded against his own making him take a deep breath of satisfaction even if he mostly did was just indulge in kissing her body all over last light. They didn't make love in the other sense at all and he didn't even mind. He loved every sound she made. He loved that once they were done, she cuddled against him, and fell asleep. Helga told him she didn't sleep and if she did she would wake up having nightmares of that night. She didn't wake up at all, and taking one long lingering look at her sleeping face he saw the smallest smile on her. If he was allowed he would sleep with her every night just to make her happy.

Feeling her stir next to him, Arnold wished she would just stay sleeping for a lot longer, but the way she gazed up at him smiling as she turned to her back to stretch made him glance at her exposure in a longing way.

"Morning. How did you sleep, Helga?"

"I finally slept." Eyes closed she continued stretching. "I don't think you are allowed to go home anymore, Arnoldo."

Rolling over to his side to study those blue eyes of hers as she finally opened them to take him in, Arnold asked coyly, "Oh really? What if I decide to bring you to my place on occasion?"

Her eyes seemed to darken at that suggestion. "For now, no."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong but I'll just feel like I won't have privacy. I loved going to the boarding house, but right now because of that ceiling of yours."

Arnold felt dense for a bit till he connected the dots. "Oh! Don't worry about it then." Kissing her cheek. "We'll save that for the future."

"Please do."

Things fell into silence for awhile till he noticed something white near Helga's door making him get off the bed to walk over to see it was a note. Turning to face her, Helga was staring at him with a smile on her face. "See something you like?" Arnold almost choked at his own words since he never stared at himself naked in the mirror before to think of him as a stud.

"I have no complaints." Holding her hand out, she added, "May I see the note?"

"You sure?"

"It is obviously from Louise since that is in her stationary." Helga took the note and read it with a bit of a smile on her face. "She is telling me to enjoy my lazy day and I'm allowed to have someone over." Tapping her chin in thought she started to click her tongue. "Now who can I invite over? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm."

Getting back on the bed, Arnold removed her covers to start kissing her in random areas. "What about that Football Headed kid you go on about?"

Moaning at where he placed his finger, Helga didn't respond except to nod her head.

"So you want him over?" Moving his lips down, Arnold licked her tender area prompting her to buck a little. "You want him over, Helga?" Of course he was playfully torturing her. He loved it. At her nod, he moved up to her mouth to kiss her. "Then you can have him."

"That was evil."

Arnold heard the playfulness in her tone as he grinned at her. "Yep."

Without a word, Helga rolled out of bed to rush to the bathroom. Hearing the shower start up he simply got up himself to slip in there himself. "Knock knock."

Without a word she slid the curtain open wider as an invite for him to join her. Arnold almost jumped around like a giddy 5 year old getting his Christmas present.

Later downstairs in the living room after eating their breakfast they were both watching t.v just holding one another as they laughed at random moments from what was playing. Only at one point they turned their heads at the same time. Arnold reached down to move her legs to lay on top of his lap.

"She'll be gone till 7." Her voice was so soft as she adjusted more in a bid to get even closer to him. "What do want to do now?"

His senses were attacking him as he reached to turn off the television. He felt he couldn't breath right now. "To kiss you every wheres again."

Blushing, Helga stood up looking very calm before shouting out. "Race ya!"

Dashing off the sofa, Arnold went chasing after her just to be met up with an almost smug Helga standing at the window as she turned on the radio to start dancing almost slowly. Arnold was entranced by her graceful movements, but when she started to sing he became caught up in her voice as he neared to begin singing and dancing with her. He loved this smile that was on her face and hoped it could last.

"Arnold how are those flowers doing?" Helga asked during the middle of the song.

"Blooming. It is very healthy."

Coming close to him she put her arms around his shoulders. "I'll accept those flowers now."

Arnold kissed her deeply at those words. It was a promise to him. It felt like it.

Outside in the darkness of an alley stood a figure observing the couple dancing together in front of the window. It was such a strange sorta inviting feeling of darkness that invaded him as he stared at Arnold. He shouldn't of been feeling such hatred of him, but he did. He was getting the one thing he desired for so long even after that one wrong thing he did. The golden boy can still return even after a blemish on his record.

"You know you might get punished for being here. Staring up at her like some lovesick idiot." Came a deep voice as it shuffled closer.

Still staring up at the couple in front of him he of course scoffed. "So?"

"So, you know things are supposed to go as planned. You can't let your manhood lead you right now." The deep voice was perturbed at him for being so stupid.

"I let my heart lead me. That other part came later."

"I shudder to think if you ever had kids." The voice was disgusted as it decided to look up at the couple kissing. "That'll piss the boss off."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Perhaps you will need to take another pass at her. Just not on school grounds this time. Make her really scared."

Looking at how Arnold was now holding Helga from behind, he frowned. "I still don't want to ruin my chances of a future with her."

"You are an idiot, Arnie. I don't know why the boss let you come in on this." Grabbing Arnie by the scruff of his neck, the voice pressed him hard against the wall. "You may be clever in evading law enforcement right now, but it is a matter of time."

* * *

**I'll let people use their imaginations with anything sexual or violent since I'm none too comfortable going fully into it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing how Helga looked behind the counter as she examined the computer files, Arnold made an excuse from his duties while Ms Lindsey was in her office for the time being. Sneaking over, he moved some of her hair away from her neck to give her a gentle peck on the back of the neck.

"I haven't had any time to ask you how you are today." Arnold whispered into her ear.

Eyes darting quickly towards the office door, Helga tried to contain her laughter. The way his breath washed over her sent two different reactions to her; One being ticklish and the other heated. "I had a great sunday with someone so I've been letting that carry me on today. How about you?"

"Been wanting to kiss you all day actually." His voice was husky by now. "I'm working later. You?"

"Yes. I get off at closing time. You?" At feeling his lips brushing against her neck, Helga just felt way too weakened now to the point she was happy he placed a supportive arm around her.

"An hour before hand. Want me to take you home? I'd love to." Moving his lips up to her ear he laid a very gentle kiss at her lobe.

Darting her eyes once again at the office, Helga heard her speaking over the phone making her turn around to kiss his lips. Memories of sunday flashed all around. She wished they were completely alone right now. Feeling the way he ran his hands up along her body weakened her till she heard the unmistakable sound of the phone being hanged up and footsteps. Separating from Arnold she grinned cutely at him. "I'd like that."

Hearing a few books being dropped into the slot and Ms Lindsey emerging, Arnold snagged the books from the slot to hand to, Helga. "I'll see you at 9 then." Honestly it was hard for him to contain a certain amount of excitement at seeing her again.

At a quarter to 9, Helga was in the back sweeping up while, Mrs Vitello poured over receipts and orders in the front. Grabbing the waste bucket she went out the back to dump it in the dumpster. Stretching some of her limbs out she was startled by a hand that placed her harshly against the wall making her eyes tear up from the pain it elicited. Focusing up she saw it was the same figure as before.

"Oh good you recognize me." His voice was too amused sounding as his other hand drifted to her chin to lift her face up harshly. "Tell me, how is that jaw doing?"

Helga didn't have it in her to answer that question fearing he was there to break it again.

Laughter rolled out gently from that hulking form. "Oh don't worry your pretty head right now about me hurting you, but if you wish for me to do something..."

Helga heard how he let that linger in the air for some time before the inevitable feeling of his body pressed against hers. She squealed at the feeling of thinking it was another brick wall she was being squeezed between. "Stop this."

"I'm here to tell you that this truly isn't over and now we added a new victim to our little mix." He warned.

Eyes wide, Helga felt as he quickly stepped away from her just laughing as he left making her duck inside. Pulling out her phone she called, Arnold. The line rang and rang making her panic. '_Oh please answer. Please_,' she kept repeating in her head. Hearing the door chime ring in the front she hardly made sense of the voices till he came to the back holding out his phone. Hanging up she ran up to him to wrap her arms around him. "Next time answer the god damn phone!" She berated.

Holding her and feeling how wet his shoulder was getting from her now falling tears he pulled back to look at her face. "What happened?"

She hiccuped. "The same guy was here just now. He told me he just added a new victim to the list and I'm afraid it will be you, Arnold." Wrapping her arms around him again she just didn't want to let him go.

"We have to tell the police." He whispered out. "We have to."

"They'll send me away and then..."

"I'm coming with you. They already indirectly threatened me by sending that video of us in the hallway." Arnold was very firm in letting her know that he won't be taking no for an answer this time.

Stomping the ground, Helga walked away from him to grab for her coat. "I hate my life. I really hate my damn life."

"To hate your life means you hate me along with those you care about." He reminded her.

Flashing him a look that was indescribable at the moment, Helga said her good nights to Mrs Vitello as they made their way out the door and to the Packard. Inside between the drivers seat and the passengers seat was the flowers he purchased. That at least made her smile even if it was bittersweet.

"Picked them up before coming for you." Arnold told her gently. "You still want them?"

"Yes." Moving across the seat she planted a kiss on his lips wishing she could say the three words she had been wanting to say again for a long time.

"Helga?" Staring into those blue depths, Arnold felt his heart swell. "I mean it when I say I'll go with you anywheres. We can even make a run to San Lorenzo."

She appreciated those words, but she just playfully smacked him instead. "Please let us get to the police station instead since they most likely have a red carpet for me for the amount of times they have seen me so far."

Arnold really hated the thought of that, but even as he pulled up and parked in the lot he fished out his phone to begin speaking to his father. "What do you mean?" His eyes widened. "My room was normal when I left." Arnold looked up to Helga who was frozen in her spot. "What?!" Feeling his knees weaken he leaned against the Packard. "I'm uh actually at the police station now because Helga was issued a warning." Nodding his head he pulled Helga against him. "I'll see you guys in a bit. Love you." Hanging up, Arnold ran his hands up her spine to not only comfort her, but himself.

"What did they do? Is everyone all right?"

"They only got to my room. Everyone else is safe."

Pulling away from him, Helga was grateful that no one else was hurt. "You still want to go in there?"

Determination was set back in his eyes as he took her hand. "Yes."

They had been there for so long that Arnold hated being separated from her for this length of time. As grateful as he was that his family was safe and with him, Helga was off in a room with her Aunt speaking to not only to the officers, but some special agents.

"They want her in witness protection, but we know that really doesn't work." Arnold just started speaking. "Even Gerald's dad mentioned it dozens of times."

"And they are after you because of her."

He couldn't detect his dad's mood other than unhappy. "I don't want to be away from her. She has done so much for me. For us. I can't abandon her."

Miles stared straight ahead while Stella held his hand. He appeared so stoic right now that it made Arnold fear what he may say. "Oh we know that. For that we can't abandon her either."

"What are you saying?" Arnold's eyes were wide.

"Shortmans!" Arnold, Miles, Stella, Phil and Gerti all looked in the officer who called for them. "Come with me."

All standing up, Arnold followed with so many thoughts in his head as they all went into a room large enough to accommodate them all. The second he spotted Helga he was so happy to see her jump up to wrap her arms around him. It felt like a million years since he last held her in his arms.

"Alright everyone please get comfortable." The Agent spoke from his location at the corner of the room.

Allowing Helga to sit back down, Arnold stood behind her chair not daring to leave her side. The Agent that addressed them all just stared at the both of them primarily with such a stoney face before it melted into something more nice.

"The ones responsible for all of this is very well organized to the point of being called ghosts. They leave no trace evidence and even though you provided some names, their alibis are pretty solid." Sighing the Agent placed his folder down. "We do know that those alibis can be faked. It depends on networks and how solid they are. Miss Pataki, I don't think you are an evil person. In fact I have seen what you have done behind other people's backs that would qualify you to be an angel." Glancing up to, Arnold he smirked. "Mostly for that one right there."

"You know they'll kill me the second I'm out of this state or go into that stupid program." Helga told him. "Now I'm afraid of what they'll do to Arnold. To his family."

"A plan has been put in place thanks to someone in this room. Actually a couple of individuals." The Agent then looked up to Miles. "San Lorenzo is a place you both are familiar with. A place I feel would protect you both in the best of ways. There will still be a couple agents assigned with you. We love grants."

"San Lorenzo?" Arnold turned to look at his parents. "That was your plan? What about grandma and grandpa? What about her Aunt?"

"Agents will be living with them 24 hours a day. We don't think the threat will be against them, just to both of you. Also my name is Lou so please get familiar calling me that because I'll be joining you in San Lorenzo." Lou informed them.

Helga started to laugh hysterically making everyone look at her in question. "Sorry... Stress... Gets to you." Feeling Arnold's hand massaging her shoulders she looked up to him. "Let us not try going over the falls this time."

Chuckling he went to hug her. "Yeah, let us try not to."

Lou shared a look towards Miles and Stella before going through a lot of details of what will happen once they are in San Lorenzo.


	12. Chapter 12

The plane wasn't a luxury liner as it experienced its share of turbulence in the air. Stella and Miles handled it like pros across from Helga and Arnold while Helga on occasion did react when something jolted their body to the point that she felt like she was going to have whiplash for the remaining portion of her life. Arnold just held her hand as he would lean in to sing something in her ear.

"You'll grow hoarse by time we get there." Helga sounded amused, but she was extremely flattered at how he wished to keep her nerves steady.

"There are things that grandma has taught me in order to relax. Also I remember you telling me how you loved to hear me sing."

"The last time we went to San Lorenzo was in a plane that didn't shake, rattle and roll, but I can understand the need for this." Flashing a look over at the Agent, she almost smirked. "In all honesty, this is far more pleasant than a 3 hour beating."

"3 hours?!"

Helga's attention looked up at Stella's shocked expression since she was the one that screamed that. Tears starting to flow, she nodded her head. "I remember glancing at my watch and when it finally ended. Before I completely passed out, I looked at the time again. Why I did that? I had no clue. I guess I was curious."

Arnold saw how his mom took her belt off to crawl over to get next to, Helga's side to hold her in her arms. "That's all right baby. We'll make sure everything will be alright for you." Stella cooed.

Glancing towards his father he noticed how tight his mouth got, and how his fists clenched. Arnold knew they really cared for her. Loved her in fact. In a way, they were repaying her for what she has done for them. Once again he tuned back to his mother speaking to, Helga.

"We love you, Helga." With those words his mom uttered, Helga practically curled up against her as fresh tears appeared. "You are worth so much."

Tears fell down from Arnold's face. He always thought she was worth it, he just wish he hadn't of forgotten for a little while when he was with that wolf.

* * *

They were deep within after a very long trek. Arnold chuckled at how Helga growled at the waterfall at one point and once they reached their destination, the Agents were making comments about different things about heat and bugs while Miles and Stella looked back at home again as they went into a large hut that was put up for them. As for Helga and Arnold she shook her head at the possibility of them being separated by living areas so after some convincing to his parents, they agreed to allow them both to sleep in the same hut together.

"They act like we've had sex together when all we did was have foreplay." Arnold blushed at Helga's comment making her push him further down to the ground. "Come on, Arnoldo, you know you can't get pregnant with you just sticking your finger down there."

While he grinned he still felt his cheeks burning. "You keep this up, Pataki and tonight I will do so many things to make it hard for you to suppress that mouth of yours."

Feeling heated and seeing they were alone for the moment, she pressed her lips against his. "Is it nighttime yet?" She purred.

His excitement growing along with the sounds of footsteps nearing, Arnold managed to get off the ground quickly while pulling her up with him. Hearing his mother calling out for them they both left the hut as if nothing happened.

As they all were eating, Helga was none to surprised to finally get the family question from Arnold's folks. She was surprised it took them this long though.

"So tell us how your parents are taking all this?" Stella wondered as she ate some of her bread.

Helga fell silent as she looked down to her lap. It was hard to place everything into words exactly.

"If you don't wish to talk about it we completely understand, sweetie." Miles said gently.

Her lips quirked up a bit at that sentiment as she eyed, Arnold for a brief moment before addressing them. "It isn't that exactly, it is more of not being able to place in the proper wording." Taking a deep breath, Helga smiled. "I have these pink journals filled with nothing but poetry about love and infatuation over one person, and that was easy. Of course it was never easy for me to say the words out loud until I was properly forced."

"Did I force you?" Arnold questioned.

"In a way, yes, but honestly we both were dealing with a stressful situation. You wanting to save the neighborhood from being bulldozed down and me wanting to help you in achieving that in my odd way." Giving him a point blank expression she almost laughed. "Thanks for getting all petrified when I confessed my love to you by the way. I wonder why I took it back after."

"Helga, I was 9 and my tormentor just told me she loved me before kissing me. Of course I didn't know how to deal with it."

Helga decided to ignore what he said since what she was about to say would of made her leave there with all the Agents around her so she kept herself in check. "Let me move on now." Clearing her throat. "I won't beat around the bush with my relationship with my family. I was a completely unwanted baby. While they may of said one thing to my face, but always during their fights or when they thought I wasn't around that is when I heard the truth. Where they wished I never was born at all." Arnold and his parents gasped at hearing her talk of this while the Agents that heard shook their heads.

"I tried to be a good as my older sister Olga, but seriously who am I kidding? I'm not her. I'm a tomboy while she is this complete girly-girl. While I was annoyed and jealous of her, I would still defend her because I did realize in the end she was the only one who truly cared about me even if she was hardly there." Shifting her foot a bit to get comfortable, she continued. "Bob would slap me some days. Ignore me the rest. Always got my name wrong unless to use me for his purpose alone. Miriam was a drunk. Not that I could blame her now."

Arnold noticed how the more she spoke, the more she seemed to turn more into her own body as if to shield herself from others. He saw it before when she didn't decide to rant instead. This was the time she was forcing herself to speak without yelling out.

"I wasn't the nicest because of my home life. I covered my pain the best way I knew how so no one saw it, but I know it backfired in so many different ways. When I did things to be nice I did it behind everyone's back because no one would believe it was me. Funny thing is after you get attacked you get these things from others that I wanted to deny, but couldn't. Phoebe is a real ball buster to the point she yelled at Bob and Miriam." She laughed. "What I wouldn't of done to see that."

"Why did she yell at them? I'd really want to know." Arnold thought his mom looked cute the way her eyes went wider when she asked that question.

A tear fell down. "It was a miracle I didn't suffer from any problems with my brain or anything with the amount of time I was under. Phoebe called them day after day to tell them I was in the hospital and why, but Bob's business was far more important. Also Miriam thought I was upstairs or she was passed out drunk. After a month of me being under, Gerald and her went to my house, she knocked on the door, and Phoebe chewed him out." Glances over to, Arnold. "Gerald recorded it for me. I had to hug them both when I was able to."

Stretching her leg to relieve a cramp, Helga kept going. "My relationship with them isn't really close, but I can see they are trying. Baby steps is the what I would call it, but it is better than nothing. I got a call from my mom while I was at school to congratulate her on being 60 days sober since she is in AA now. While I'm happy for her in doing it, it is really hard to act like a cheerleader about it like she wanted me to do. About near busted my damn jaw with that one. Bob tries to limit his yelling down. As for Olga, my poor sister didn't know I was in the hospital until way later. I know if she knew, she would of been the only one by my bedside in the family."

Stella was whispering in Miles ear about something before they both looked at their son and then her. This made Arnold gulp for some unknown reason. "Helga, honey." Stella looked to her husband to take up the reigns.

Clearing his throat, Miles didn't look any more comfortable asking the question either making Helga almost laugh. "We understand that your friend got a recording of that threat while you were in still laying in bed. Did you hear any of it yourself? Sometimes they say that you do."

Arnold felt guilt form once again inside of him as he started to tense more.

"Trust me when I say that I heard and felt everything around me when I was just laying there. I wanted to respond to my best friend so many times. Even wanted to respond to tall hair boy. I wanted to tell Bob and Miriam to shut the hell up because their constant yapping was giving me a larger headache, but most of all I felt something deadly next to me. I heard the whispering. The threat." Helga's voice was so haunted sounding as she remembered that. "I remember wishing I could wake up right then just to do something. I wish I had because if I had than all this wouldn't be happening right now." Getting up so fast she made a fast run into the jungle with Miles and Lou right at her heels.

Arnold stood up with the intention of running after her but he was so frozen there that he looked on to the spot she disappeared through to say, "I wish I believed her that day mom. I failed her and I can't believe she gave me a chance. They say I'm this good guy who could do no wrong, but they are wrong when she is the good one."

Feeling hands close gently around her shoulders, Helga stopped her running. She was panting as those hands guided her to turn her around to face Miles. "I'm sorry for putting your son in danger."

"Helga, don't." Encircling his arms around her in a gentle embrace, Miles let her weep against him as he soothed her. "There are evil people in this world that do so much to you even if you take their candy bar. It doesn't excuse them for what they have done to you and what they have continued to do to you."

"But now he's in this mess."

"Sweetie, he's been in this mess from the very beginning because of that psycho. It isn't because of you, it is because someone got an idea in their silly stupid mind to do this." Pulling away from her, Miles had to look into those eyes to make sure she understood him. "Helga, when we first met you we thought of you as this amazing little girl who was far more mature in her age. You helped our son get to us. You have any idea what that means to him? While we met the other school kids, we couldn't help but love you." Smiling at her he wiped a tear from her cheek. "We missed you when you weren't showing up to hang out with, Arnold. It was like a missing puzzle piece."

Helga blushed at those last words. They missed her when she wasn't around. "Trying to get me to cry again?"

Miles shrugged. "Only if they are happy tears." Frowning, he really hated to ask. "I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Arnold. At first we had no idea until after Gerald came over and we heard nothing but them arguing upstairs. After Gerald stormed out, Arnold came down miserable to tell us what happened. We were shocked. We are sorry he did that, Helga."

"He was tricked."

"Yes he was, but he should of stuck by the one that has done so much for him. Yes! I know about you being his past tormentor, but sweetie I know about Mr Hyunhn's daughter. You were the angel. I was told before Arnold when Mai came over to visit. My son let his manhood take over."

Helga still defended him. "True, but he was tricked."

Back at camp, Arnold was pacing like a maniac making everyone around him look at the pathway he actually placed in the ground from how frantic he was being. He only paused long enough when they all heard the sounds of footsteps approaching before, Helga, Miles and Lou reappeared.

"Helga!" Arnold raced over to her to gather her in his arms. "Oh god, please don't blame yourself. Please." Kisses her forehead. "Also please don't run off like that again. Please."


	13. Chapter 13

"The things that run in your head when you are feeling the most despair."

They were alone in their hut when he heard her speak from her bed. He could barely make out her shape due to the lack of light in there, but he knew she was sitting up.

"I almost blurted something out in front of everyone. Something that may or may not cause a huge fight." Helga continued on. She did see his head pick up to look in her direction so she knew he was awake.

"What did you almost blurt out?"

"Afraid you won't really want to know."

True, he was afraid, but he needed to know. "Tell me, Helga. Please."

Placing her hand on her arm, Helga knew she had to clean out the closet sooner or later one day. "I bet if it was Lila telling you how she felt on the FTi building you wouldn't hesitate for a second in returning her affections, but because it was me you wanted to jump off that building." Sniffing she bowed her head. "I put myself completely out there just to get stomped on."

Arnold felt punched. "You have been thinking these thoughts this long?"

"Yes." She spoke in such a small voice he almost had a hard time hearing her.

Getting off his bed he went to sit on hers. "There is no girl in this entire planet who would be able to match you in a confession like that. No girl at all. Of course I was scared. I was completely shocked because I wasn't expecting it. Someone like Lila would never do a thing like that and honestly I just don't want to fucking think that." Seeing how she cocked her head at him, Arnold almost yelled but kept his voice neutral when he said. "Yes, even I can curse."

"You'd still be all over her if she did."

Arnold almost laughed at that, but he didn't. "That April Fools dance when after I found out you were tricking me the whole time..." Laying her back down on the bed, he wanted her to really listen to him. "The way I was holding you during that tango. The way I was flirting with you. Helga, I flirted with you because I became very attracted to you. I wish I never let my fear hold me back with you. I felt I wasted so much time."

"How much tears can the human body produce? Criminy!"

Arnold watched as she fruitlessly wiped away tears from her face. "I apologize for so much." Lowering himself towards her he kissed her cheeks. "You have any clue at all at how amazing you are? I have no idea why I'm lucky enough to get another chance with you."

Helga wished to give him the three word reason, but gave him the reason that was safe and still true. "Because I know you are a good person. You faltered with me. Betrayed me once and you realized your mistake with true regret. Some can regret but it is normally false because their heart isn't in it. You have a good heart, Arnold."

"I want you." He didn't mean to say those three words himself, but he still held his fear. "I should of done something so long ago. I wanted to kiss you when I saw you all wet. Your hair looks so beautiful down. I like it up as well, but when I see it down I just want to keep running my fingers through it.

"You did and I liked what you were doing in the shower."

Arnold laughed at her words. "I meant the waterfall. Not that the shower doesn't give me more ideas in my head."

Helga giggled at his displeasure against his arousal making her hand roam down his body. "What ideas?"

Adjusting himself, Arnold couldn't believe his luck as he felt himself get excited. Hearing footsteps next to their hut they both positioned their heads to stare at the opening to wait for anyone to come inside but when no one did, Arnold looked down to see her sparkling eyes in the dim lighting.

"You should get back in your bed so we can sleep." Her mood shifted suddenly as her hand pushed him gently away. "I'm tired."

Arnold didn't want to leave but he did so as he watched her turn so her back was facing him. His head was bowed down a bit lower now as he went to his bed.

* * *

Arnie watched looking to so many like a dullard. No one thought of him as bright. No one thought of him as attractive. Perhaps one did. One that he didn't and still didn't care about even if they had too much in common. He watched as the varying degrees wandered around seeking attention and receiving it in a way that made even his lips curl up in disgust. They loved to torture and wreak havoc against, Helga while he wanted just one thing from her.

Hearing the heavy stomping of a pair of footsteps come past him, Arnie noticed in his own way how they made a silent conversation on their feelings over him. No one liked him here except for one. The ringleader as it were. The ringleader with a new co-ringleader. First there was one, but now there were two. Two with plans of never being detected. Plans that have succeeded that they have become unstoppable so far.

But obsessions have a way of catching up and making so many sloppy. Arnie became sloppy with his obsession so therefore now he is in deep hiding. He was supposed to love his cousin, but hated him for having the life he wished he could have. Have that girl who's affections for him were unmatched even if he was far too stupid to do anything about it but squander it. Though the memory of watching them both in the window dancing. Happy. Kissing. It shot him over the edge.

Hearing the rustling happening all around before the silence surrounded everyone, Arnie looked up to see their main ringleader stand up to announce that the lambs have scattered into the jungle and it is time to hunt them down to the very end.

For once, Arnie's heart lurched at the thought of Helga lying dead followed by his own cousin, but at the same time he had opposing thoughts.

* * *

When Arnold woke up he found Helga's bed already made. Hearing varying voices outside he slipped out of bed to put some clothes on to see his parents talking to one another, but also looking off to their right in a questioning way. Following their gazes he saw Helga sitting there smiling at Lou as he was chatting away relaying something to her that made him grin almost like a lovesick puppy. Slowly he went up to his parents.

"Hi mom and dad." He greeted as he looked towards the Agent and Helga. In truth, Lou was still pretty young. He was around 6 feet tall, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi hun. There is still some food we kept wrapped up for you since we didn't want to disturb you." Stella informed him happily.

"Uh thanks." Spotting the food, Arnold bent to pick it up to find it was just sweet bread. "What is going on there?"

Miles cleared his throat. "Turns out that Lou met her before when she was still pretty young when he worked at Big Bob's for a while. Said he remembered the spit fire."

"How old is he anyhow?"

"He's 30. Graduated at the top of his class. You can call him a golden boy."

Arnold's eyes scrunched when he saw how when Helga went to turn a page in her book as she looked down, Lou reached over to take a lock of her hair to linger in touching her making Helga look at him in question. He saw her say something, saw Lou's response making Helga glance down in her book in embarrassment. Arnold watched how his father stood up to go over to say something to Lou before they went off making Helga look back up and smile a little at him. Arnold decided to be bold and sit at the area that was now vacant.

"What is going on, Lou? I saw what you were doing back there." Miles said the moment they were far enough away from the camp. "You know how unprofessional that is."

Lou scanned their surroundings before his own response. "Hey, I liked her when I first saw her a long time back. Not in the romantic way mind you. Now even in the short time I see a young woman who always had an old soul inside of her. You know how rare of a person that is? She woke up earlier than any of you's and I was talking to her for a great deal of time." Shrugging he looked towards some brush. "That girl has a great mind and heart. She's so beautiful and I can't believe how your own son almost crapped that all away."

Stepping closer, Miles was breathing into his face. "Whatever you do don't you dare start insulting my son. He made some mistakes. Fear being one along with that other thing. Right now he is trying to make it right. My son is in love with her just like that girl is in love with him."

"Miles, I still will protect them both. That is my duty. My feelings won't hinder me any, but her feelings are hindered by a dark past now and I hope your son is strong enough to handle them all." Lou stepped away from him hoping he would get his hidden meaning as he went back to camp to see Arnold now in the seat he was once in with them both chatting it up.

Leaning close to him, Helga smirked up at Arnold. "Yes and how about you and I sneak off some place to go skinny dipping. How do you like that suggestion?"

Face like a tomato, Arnold quickly went back to normal to lean forward as well. "Then later I will massage that perfectly smooth body of yours. How about that?"

Her turn to blush she scooted even closer to him. "Just as long as I return the favor."

Arnold heard both their breathing patterns. "We should calm down correct?"

"Yes or else we will be tearing our clothes off." Helga knew he was fully clothed in front of her, but knowing what he looked like naked flooded her so heavily that she blurted out softly. "I wish it was night time right now."

"Same here." Arnold gazed into those blue depths always finding himself at a loss. "I really want to marry you one day."

Her eyes went wide. "How I wish we were alone right now." She sounded like she was close to tears. "I want to lay naked with you once again."

Stella stood up to look over at her husband and at Lou who was staring at the oblivious couple in the middle of the campsite. Smiling knowingly she went over to join Miles. "They look like us when we first started out." She told her husband.

"Dad would say it would look like him and Pookie." Miles wrapped his arm around her waist. "We can't hang around camp all day. Perhaps exploring would be good for them." Looks to Lou who was making a face over at the young couple. "Sorry but we Shortman's fall in love. We fall in love for life."

Rolling his eyes, Lou just asked what are appropriate places for them to explore.

Later that night, Arnold went over to her bed per her request to help remove her clothing. After removing his own he laid under the covers with her. Bodies molded against each another as they kissed. "I have a confession." He whispered.

"Did you have sex with my teddy bear while I wasn't looking?"

Arnold had a hard time containing his laughter while she buried her head against his chest to try to contain hers. "No because that bear never had nothing I was attracted to." Roaming his hand up her spine he felt more excited. "I have seen your breast before."

"When?"

"It was one of our tickle fights and you weren't wearing a bra just one of those tank tops. As we were fully into it I watch as your little strap went down, and um I couldn't help myself in wanting to continue tickling you some more." Blushing, his eyes squeezed tight knowing she might punch him.

Helga kissed him. "I'm fine you saw that. I hardly wore a bra around you when we studied in private. I didn't know it happened, but I'm fine with it because it is you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Arnold laughed silently. "Oh good because I fought the urge not to touch it."

Laying on her back Helga was silent as she issued a challenge to him. She wanted to see what he wished to do with her right now. What he did was hover over her.

"Dating for two people who now known one another since they were 3 is pretty redundant." Arnold started off by saying. "I know I would love to have you as my girlfriend until that moment I get to propose to you officially because I know I will. You didn't put this idea in my head."

"What if..."

Arnold stopped her from saying something completely negative with their current situation by kissing her deeply. Separating, he just allowed his lips to brush against hers as he continued to speak to her. "I'm Mr Brightside so I say that we are both getting out of this and at the end of that tunnel you'll see me on bended knee in front of you asking for you hand."

"Don't leave my bed tonight."

Rolling over to his back, Arnold rolled her on top of him. "You know where I would like you to sleep."

Helga wondered if anyone else saw them they probably thought this wasn't at all innocent. Here they are lying naked together with thoughts of their first time together to happen one day, but very content in what they were doing right now. She wasn't naive to think that Arnold wasn't thinking it when she felt his excitement. She knew he wasn't blind either when he felt hers. Helga just knew that for right now this is all she wanted. She just wanted to be in his arms. To kiss him and to be with him for a long time like she always dreamed of.

* * *

**I know it is pretty quick for someone to develop feelings for someone, right? Strange things have happened. Guess I wanted to add another monkey wrench in here. Thanks for the reads and reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

His footsteps slowed as he neared the flowing water. Spotting Helga propped up against the tree writing in a pink journal with her ankles crossed, he enjoyed how the light hit her skin. Smiling at the girl he turned his attention to another Agent not too far from her dismissing them so he could watch her.

"Arnold is still asleep I assume." Lou said smoothly as he stepped nearer to her.

Helga groaned internally at the thought of being alone with him. Helga wasn't blind since he touched her hair and started speaking of her looks that it just made her feel uncomfortable. "Yes. I know I keep him up because he tries to comfort me from the nightmares I still have."

Crouching down near her he had this strong urge to touch her. "I'm really sorry about that and I do have news on the homefront." He loved how she perked up there.

"Is it good news I hope?"

He should deliver this among everyone else, but he wanted her reaction. Watching her get up, Lou loved how those eyes seemed to flash more. "There was a warning issued that they will get you for running away." Seeing her about to fall, he held her up. "Your family and Arnold's is safe, but we have to make sure to keep you safe."

While Helga heard what he said, she noticed he seemed more focused on her which made her quirk her eyebrow up. "Just me?"

Lou felt his professionalism dissolve at her nearness as he went to kiss her, but a punch from the side made him stumble away from her. Opening his eyes and rubbing his cheek, Lou looked at a very angry, Arnold standing there with clenched fists.

"I think my father would be interested in what you were trying to do just now." Arnold informed him as he gently took her hand to lead her away.

"Arnold, he said they issued a warning." She whispered.

Fuming at what he came up to witness, Arnold released her hand to then wrap it around her waist for comfort. "We will beat this, Helga."

* * *

_**The wolf prowled through the boarding house late at night.**_

_**The creaking of the old wooden floors.**_

_**The snores of every occupant in the building. **_

_**With a look back at a couple of the wolves loyal followers they went to the room.**_

_**The room where a journal was most likely hidden.**_

_**A room where it might point the way to their location.**_

_**A follower questioned the method seeing they were once there before, but the wolf pointed out that a scared wolf hardly remembers their way until fully calmed.**_

_**Or until the scent gets picked up again.**_

* * *

Helga listened to Miles rip into Lou the very second he walked back into camp. Feeling Stella next to her as they watched the Agents around them among others along with Arnold looking as if he wanted to punch Lou again.

"So my son punched him. Never thought he would do that." Was Stella's comment.

"Arnold loves to fight with his words so even I'm surprised." Looks over to Miles. "I can tell Miles is like that if provoked." Helga was sizing everyone up the whole time the yelling kept going on.

Leaning closer to her ear, Stella giggled. "Let me tell you some stories another time, sweetie."

Helga suppressed a smile. "I hope you do." Amusement dying down, she turned her head to look at her. "I know you are doing this mostly because of your son and not for me." Seeing the distress in Stella's eyes, Helga placed a gentle hand on her. "I'm glad since he is worth it more than anybody in this world." Helga wasn't under any impression seriously that they were doing this all for her so as she looked back at the drama in front of them she was shocked to feel a kiss on her cheek.

Whispering in her ear, Stella told her softly. "Yes we are, but honey we knew a long time ago who our son wanted to marry when we saw you both together. You became family to us."

Tears threatened her eyes. Helga heard the sincerity in her voice. She actually heard love in it. The first time she really heard that tone of voice truly was from Gertie, and even then she was surprised. Turning around a bit, Helga hugged her. "I really love him. I don't want anything happening ever to him."

Stella appreciated the words. Loved her for them. "I know you do."

"I seriously don't trust him dad." Arnold spoke out once he heard that Lou was staying on.

Lou turned his attention over to Arnold looking as if he was ready to stalk over to him. "I'm still capable of protecting you."

"You looked like you wanted to take advantage of, Helga." Taking a step forward, Arnold stopped the second his father put his hand up to halt him. "Well it was his only concern that I saw."

"Well, Lou is no longer in charge of this because now it is Matthews after what he pulled today." Miles informed his son.

Lou flashed a brief glance over to Helga who stood silently away from them. "I was unprofessional today and for now on I will never let it affect me again. Matthews is in charge of this and Miles you are obviously best in navigating the jungle around here."

"Also remember that I am an Agent as well. I may not be the one in suits like you have always been, but you get my drift."

"Yes I know. You are like Indiana Jones except you aren't a teacher." While Lou scoffed at that, Arnold looked close to wanting to punch him again.

Stepping foward, Matthews started to issue orders out then heading over to Lou he pointed out out towards the jungle. "Time to get to your check point."

Watching Lou leave then Matthews, Arnold spotted Helga heading back into their hut. "Thanks dad."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Miles smiled. "Any time. Please watch out for her since he did tell me his attraction to her that day we saw him touching her hair."

Nodding his head, Arnold headed into the tent thinking that she wanted to hit him or something, but was met with her arms wrapping around his waist. "Guess you aren't mad at me."

"Why would I be? I didn't know I rubbed into you, bucko." Looking into those eyes she smiled as she did a quick check on the outside as she reached for his hands to place on her breasts.

Raising an eyebrow up, Arnold also did a quick check behind him as he decided to snake his hands up her shirt and under the fabric of her bra. Breathing heavily now he had her step back deeper into the hut to lift up her shirt and only one half of her bra so he can dip down to lick the hardened buds. "Please look out for anyone coming this way." He begged.

Helga almost laughed at that request seeing as she was in the middle of ecstasy with her eyes half lidded. "Please let it be nightfall soon."

"Yes please there." He echoed that sentiment as he continued what he was doing down there.

* * *

Several figures flanked the front and back of the house as one sleeping form still laid downstairs in the living room on the easy chair with the television still on. From the front door, the figures walked inside silent as death as they stopped to examine the prone form in the chair. From the back door, a few more figures came in to walk past the ones in the living room to head silently upstairs.

The large form in the chair started to snore as he smacked his lips. Drool hanging out from side as the large figures stood around before flanking the prone form. They readied their weapons.

Upstairs, there was only one person laying in the master bedroom sleeping soundly. A much tinier figure compared to the one downstairs. This one the much smaller fewer figures eyed one another almost feeling this one to be a waste since this one probably suffered enough from having been married to the one down there. They all shrugged at one another before a needle was produced. It would be a much quieter way to go for this one. Less violent as they quickly placed it in her pulse point. As they did this, they heard the unmistakable sounds of what happens when you are violent with another human being.

Miriam woke up just for a few seconds to see who was staring down at her. "Not my little girl." She begged softly.

Unfortunately that was all she could say before she expired and the sounds stopped down below. Turning around they went back down to see the tortured and expired mess of Bob. Someone laughed at that one. Who? They had no clue.

"I see your daughters looks were given by her mother." Said the largest one who was always allowed to speak. Who was allowed to openly threaten, Helga. "She should be happy for that one."

They all turned to exit the home the way they all came in. All silent. All undetectable.

* * *

**Maybe I went a little far with Helga and Arnold I don't know so forgive me there. **


	15. Chapter 15

On patrol, he neared one particular hut swearing he heard something inside. It was feminine sounding and very pleased by what he heard making him glare out into the darkness. Standing up, Lou quietly made his way further from the hut just to stop the headache that now formed.

'How in the hell did that nerd land someone like her?' Was his only question as he resumed his patrol.

Inside the hut, Helga was having a hard time removing herself from the high that Arnold gave her as he poked his head back up with a full grin on his face. "You hardly ask for anything from me." She pointed out.

"Well maybe because you have given me a lot." Examining her body again, he added, "Also I admit this is my most favorite thing to do with you."

"So the other things we have done in the past is moot now? Not important now that sex is entering the picture? Hmmmmmm."

Blushing, Arnold didn't know what to say. "Well you know, well ahhhh..."

Laughing, Helga flipped him on his back. "Relax, Arnoldo I was just screwing with you."

Feeling her lips moving down her body Arnold gasped at the location she ended up at. How did he get blessed with the most passionate woman around? He wondered as his eyes closed as so many pleasurable sensations went through his body.

In the morning, Arnold woke up alone. He hated it when she just left, but hearing her voice outside along with his mom's, Arnold went to get dressed and stepped out to see both of them playing cards. Feeling an arm go around his shoulder he knew it was his dad. "Thank you dad for wanting to also protect her."

"Son, you do the things you do to protect your own. Helga has become part of us a long time back."

Arnold watched as Helga fell back laughing at whatever his mom said. "I really want to marry her."

"Oh you will just wait till you graduate."

Cocking his head to look at his father, Arnold smirked at him. "We aren't rushing to get pregnant here so don't worry there, but it will happen one day."

Getting a signal from Matthews, Miles made his way over to the group over there to hear what was happening. Arnold studied his father's expression and how he looked over at, Helga with worry on his face. Soon his mother noticed and before long, Helga who stopped her laughing to turn to look over at everyone staring at her. Arnold knew she hated it when people paid this type of attention on her so he automatically went to her side as she stood up to bravely hear whatever she had to hear.

Miles came over to deliver the news. He saw how brave she was trying to be and how his son stood there supporting her. Closing his eyes, Miles opened them to convey the news of her mother and father to her. Conveyed the note found in the living room. Helga screamed before rushing off with Arnold and Miles hot on her heels. While one Agent stayed behind, the others followed.

Arnold knew she was fast, but the way she was ducking through the brush was causing even more panic inside of him. "Helga!" Tears started down his eyes with the mounting frustration that was happening. He begged for her to be found safe.

"FUCK!"

Arnold went to the sound of the voice quickly finding her as she stood next to a ledge before collapsing on her knees to pound on the ground. Running up to her, he didn't care if she got mad at him when he wrapped her up in his arms to place against his body as he sat there with her on his lap. "Sweetheart please don't run off like that again. Please."

Clutching at him as if he was the last drop of water, Helga curled up against him to ignore the others approaching. "Arnold, I'm so afraid. I don't want anyone else suffering."

"I know you don't, but please everyone that cares for you wants you well. They want you safe."

"No matter what our differences are they didn't deserve that end. They were making a big effort with me." Sniffling she started choking on her tears. "They didn't deserve that still. Oh god please protect everyone else I care about. Please. Please." Burying herself deeper into his chest, she whimpered out, "Please."

Arnold kept his hold on her as he would alternate looking out in front of him remembering the area from a long time ago. He swore he saw their younger selfs running around in front of him laughing about something typically stupid for their age when he watched her long flowing hair in the breeze as she did something very normal of herself. She was always the bravest of any girl around. The most passionate as well and most intelligent. Now someone wanted to kill her off forever. That was a light he never wanted to see gone.

Miles stared across the chasm in thought as his son comforted his girlfriend. It was time for them to move their camp. They settled in for too long now. They had to disappear because when those monsters come for them both they need the element of surprise. This ordeal has lasted long enough.

Lou's eyes caught on to those blue ones knowing fully well she wasn't looking at him, but she was in shock as that kid held her. He hated to admit that Miles, Stella, Arnold, and even Helga knew something about this jungle because the way she made short work to get to this point said far too much to him.

Watching how she pulled back from him, Arnold and her gazed into one another's eyes. His heart would either well up or plummet with one look from her. Funny how he wanted to say those words, but felt he knew it was wrong to say it now since she might no comprehend it or she might think it tacky after learning of her parents death.

"I want away from prying eyes."

Arnold understood what she meant, but shook his head. "You know it is dangerous." He whispered.

"I know, but Arnold." She paused before whispering in his ear. "The danger is also in our camp."

She meant Lou. Arnold kissed her nose.

"Arnold we have to move the camp." Miles stated firmly.

Helga stood up first before Arnold to begin their walk back hand in hand. While walking she was amazed how much ground she covered in a short amount of time.

In camp, Helga went to the hut after Arnold told her he would be right there after he spoke to his parents. Nodding, she stepped in to begin packing not only her stuff, but his as well. She sniffed as she threw his pack on the bed before doing her own.

"Helga?"

She turned to study him wondering what to do just she was sure he was doing to. Without a moments thought in hesitation, she took her hand to slide down the side of his body. "I just want to do something. Feel something. I'm afraid of going numb."

Eyes closing with the sensation he was feeling, Arnold then opened his eyes up to look behind them then back at her. "Sweetheart you know I will do anything for you." Taking an unsteady breath from all she was doing with him by just a simple touch he had to stop her when the sounds of footsteps neared their hut.

Pulling her hand away, Helga finished work on her pack before slinging it over her back. "Well I'm ready."

Doing the same with his own pack, Arnold gently took her hand. "We'll beat them together." He assured her once again.

* * *

**I really don't know anything much about the jungle but I'm guessing things along the way. Pity TJM didn't happen :(**


	16. Chapter 16

_**On the way out to the car the lamb has found the slaughter.**_

_**The cookies brought out as a treat were soon on the ground forgotten.**_

_**A scream tore through the night as soon as the victim was shown.**_

_**Just an Agent torn down just to protect an unwitting victim.**_

_**The victim nearly collapsed but a heavy hand kept her upright**_

_**To tell her a message that the jungle will soon be descended on.**_

* * *

They were further into the jungle now. The vegetation was more denser and they had a waterfall near the encampment. After things were set up, Arnold and Helga found a little area behind the falls to sit down on a rock side by side. Not a word was said as they both sat side by side together with her head on his shoulder. There was really not much anyone said on the way up except for instructions. It was a stressful situation with Helga trying to remain with her head above water and Arnold trying to keep her head there along with his own.

"It is really beautiful here." Helga's voice cut through the silence finally. "I remember the first time here when we were 10 and I saw how green it was than I studied your eyes, I felt that when somehow you were born that you soaked in the greenery just to make them so vibrant. I never seen eyes as green as yours before."

Kissing the top of her head, he ran his hand against her bare arm. "I was always curious about your eyes since your mom and sister have blue eyes, they never were quite as stand out as yours. I always could make out your blue eyes from across a crowded room. I never could judge the exact shade of them since they are so unique."

"So are you telling me that you liked them?" Looking down at his now bare legs since he was in shorts now, Helga ran a finger along the top.

"I always have actually. I thought they were the coolest things to see. Very distracting when we were face to face fighting as kids."

"Well you managed very well in that arena. Myself, I would run off to the side of the building to recite poetry about you and stuff." Helga laughed at the memory that she wasn't afraid to admit to now. "I was so lame. Still am."

"Do you still do that about me?" Arnold was getting distracted by her hand inching up his shorts now.

Feeling how his hand removed itself from her arm to move to the side of her chest, Helga felt herself weakening more. "Only in my journal." Casually, she put her legs over his. "I can't help how I feel about you."

One arm wrapping around her waist for support and the other to touch the side of her face, Arnold stared deeply into those blue eyes. "Neither can I."

"I really do hate that you are involved in this now."

Brushing his lips against hers, Arnold gave her the tiniest briefest of kisses, but refused to leave the sanctity of those lips. "Helga, you know I've been involved from the very beginning. I was used in this too. I just wish you weren't hurt the way you were or ever." Another brief kiss. "Helga, I love you and I know who I want to spend my life with."

True it wasn't as passionate as what she told him years ago, but the way she kissed him while adjusting herself so she can sit on his lap to wrap her arms and legs around him, made him feel like he was back on top of that building. He truly had a very passionate girlfriend on his hands making him smile against their deepening kiss. Loving how their tongues fought for dominance as one hand slid up her back, up her neck, and into her hair to hold her lovingly against him.

Pulling back slightly, she threatened him softly. "Don't you dare take that back, Football Head."

"Never." Lips making contact again he loved how they moved their pelvis's. Loved how she broke contact to breath out before meeting his mouth again.

"KIDS!"

Breaking apart her head fell against his shoulder. "I can't wait for this all to be over with." Helga was panting as she slowly untangled herself away from him.

He loved that the last thing she removed was her head from his shoulder as she slowly got up. Arnold didn't want to break physical contact either as he finally stood up to check down below his waist to adjust himself prompting her to snicker at that. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to be a guy."

"But Arnoldo if you weren't a guy who would I be with?" She teased kissing him on the tip of the nose.

* * *

Watching her swim around was far too much as he tried to focus elsewhere. Hearing her laughter along with Arnold as he turned his attention down there to see him wrapping his arms around her to kiss her shoulder. Young love can be stupid he felt, but he knew it was jealousy.

"So the decision was made to not say anything about her sister coming out to find one of our own killed."

Lou turned his attention to Matthews who was older than him. "I can understand that seeing her reaction from the last thing we told her."

Glancing down at the frolicking couple, Matthews neared closer to him. "The sister is pretty shaken up which is understandable. It was hard to get what the large guy told her since she said it was a large man who approached her. He said the jungle will be descended upon."

Lou shook his head at that as he took another accurrsary scan around them. "Are the airports being monitored for a heavy amount of people coming?"

"That is a silly question and yes. Especially to San Lorenzo." Matthews almost scoffed at him. "Look, I see the way you look at the female victim and you are aware how unprofessional that is. Do you need this reported? I have to trust you."

Almost glaring at him, Lou kept that emotion in check. "There is no need to. I'll protect them both. It is my duty." Sighing, he watched how Helga looked emerging from the water with Arnold by her side. "Haven't you ever had any type of feelings for the witness or victim?"

"Yes, but I almost caused more harm than good early in my career." Glancing down to where his line of sight was, Matthews smirked. "While she is a beautiful young girl she is a very taken girl. Please do the job we are hired to do and move on to the next one. This is my advice since you are a very good Agent."

As Matthews stepped away, Lou glanced back to watch Helga disappear into her hut as thoughts ran rampant.

* * *

"I won't even ask how you managed to get here undetected."

Arnie heard the deep voice turn dark as he approached him from behind. Arnie knew his head shape wouldn't escape unnoticed by any other, but he always managed to slip under anyone's radar for all his life.

"How many more are here?" Arnie asked as he blinked slowly from eye to the next.

Crumbling a piece of paper, the owner of the other voice tossed into the nearest bin. "For now, us. We have to wait until more are gathered even though I have a feeling you will do what you want."

Hearing some muffled speaking from a couple tourists about his country look, Arnie snorted through his nose. Only one he knew liked the way he looked and that one he could always deal without as he felt some urge to say something to the women who commented on his attire.

The deep voiced once studied his companion before the women who were scrunching their noses at Arnie. No, that boy wasn't attractive at all and smelled like a swine so for the hell of it until the remaining party arrived, he walked over to the females to start flirting with them. At least they responded to him in the positive.

Arnie just snorted as he found a piece of packaging on the ground. Picking it up, he read the ingredients of a candy bar.

* * *

It was the middle of the night with both of them wantonly rubbing against each another's as they refused to break contact from their heated kissing. They tried so hard not to moan loud even in their mouths, but they knew they were starting to get loud.

Feeling what he was doing to her below her waist, Helga had so many thoughts in her head that she almost positioned him deep in her. She wanted her Football Head now even in the middle of the jungle. Re-positioning herself with raising her leg up higher on him she found him slipping inside making them both pull their mouths away slightly.

"Helga." Arnold wanted to punish her for that, but at the same time allow it. "Was that on purpose?"

"Accident." Helga enjoyed the sensation. "A happy one."

He really wanted to be good in pulling out, but this was someone he was strongly in love with. Eyes closed, Arnold wasn't fooling himself on how good this felt just like this. With his hand, he placed it on her hip to position himself a bit more inside of her and as she gasped more, Arnold stifled it by kissing her. There is no need to bring anyone in their hut while they laid wrapped up together.

Helga noticed they really weren't moving down there. Just laying really joined together. It suited her fine for the time being while she enjoyed his taste in her mouth. This part of her dream came true of at least having him. Now she wanted the new dream to come true where this nightmare will end. Feeling a shift from him, Helga parted her lips to arch herself back feeling his lips on her chest. Oh her sweet, Prince.

"Oh sweet Prometheus." Helga whispered out.

Green eyes flickered up just as she said that. No other girl could be as passionate as his Helga.


	17. Chapter 17

_Blood. Pain. Dragging her body some place. Where? Her body felt twisted and mangled. How is she still breathing? All she can smell is blood and so much else around. She hears the laughter of one before another one follows. That sound was far more feminine. Evil. Helga never heard it before, but her vision was becoming clouded. Things becoming more dim._

_"Such prettiness fades." The large male told her as he lifted her limp body up._

_She was vaguely aware of her whimpering. Her face hurts so badly now. Feeling something sharp run along her body, Helga felt at a loss of any sound._

_"Take a picture of her." Came the order. The voice was harsher now, but it was coming from a female as the laughter appeared again._

_A flash happened before darkness greeted her. The next voices she heard were friendlier ones before the threat happened. The threat that made her internally cry._

* * *

Helga was shifting around in bed. Whimpering as Arnold tried to calm her. Tears were screaming down her cheeks and seeing the state they were in, Arnold couldn't afford them to let others see them in the nude. He also didn't want her in this nightmare any longer most of all.

"Please Helga. Please, wake up. Wake up."

Helga's eyes flew open and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh god, Arnold. I was reliving that night."

Reaching for her clothes, Arnold slipped her shirt over her body followed by her pants. She was just going through the details as he did it like she was some sort of recording till she said something more.

"All this time I remembered only that large male speaking to me. I heard a female laughing. Give the order to take a picture of me." Helga said.

"Do you recognize the voice?" Slipping on some of his clothes, Arnold didn't dare remove his gaze from her.

Helga thought she did, but it still might be convoluted. "It was so ominous sounding. I don't know."

"It might be another memory coming to light. We have to tell my dad."

Helga merely nodded as she let him help her up. Wandering out of the tent they saw that breakfast was already being cooked. When everyone's eyes fell on her she gripped Arnold's hand with both her hands. "I feel like I became the circus side show act."

"I don't blame you for feeling that way." He whispered to her as he told his dad silently to come over. "My dad would be better than these jackals."

"True." Seeing Miles approach, she went to whisper in his ear. "And we had such a great night too and that memory ruined it."

"We have plenty of nights to make it up." He promised.

* * *

The ring leaders approached with malice deep in their eyes. Only one had the nerve to approach Arnie to study him closely. Intently. There was something about this gaze he couldn't stand.

"You are much like a dog always locating her easily." Arnie should of been insulted by those choice of words, but he waited to hear that infernal voice out. "Since we can't locate the map. You locate her along with your cousin."

Arnie felt as the hand started dancing around his chest and stomach. He'll locate, Helga, but there is no promises of him delivering her to them.

The wolf watched as Arnie turned without a word to wander into the jungle. Listening to the others in the pack approach behind her, she ordered them to give it time before following. "He isn't as dumb as he appears."

* * *

"You'll strain a gasket if you concentrate too much on that memory of yours."

Helga hoped he was on the other side of their encampment, but no! Here is Mr Wonderful in the flesh. "Well can you blame me for wanting this whole thing to be over with?" Yes her attitude was bitchy, but she didn't give a rats ass right now.

"You hate me now?" Lou inquired as he tried to maintain his distance.

"You can say that after you pulled that stunt on me." Standing up Helga glared at him. "I think you are supposed to be over there if I'm not mistaken." She bit out as she started away from him.

"Be careful on what you do in your hut with your boyfriend. The sounds you both make aren't quite so quiet."

Helga froze. "We are human after all." Was the only thing she can muster up to say as she started off again.

Lou saw that no one was looking in their general direction and seeing his whole bout of insanity close in he wrapped his arm around her waist and clamped his hand on her mouth to pull her away while she started to kick and hit at him. He had to admit this girl was strong so whoever did this really was even stronger.

Arnold looked over to the spot that Helga was in. "Dad? Where's Helga?" He asked with alarm in his voice. "She was right there."

Miles eyes went wide. "Matthews! We have a problem!"

Matthews began calling all the Agents on the walkie. Hearing a response from them except for one, he cursed. "Lou isn't responding."

Helga started to drag her heels into the ground and when that didn't work she kicked him right on the leg loosening his grip on her mouth. "Damn it! I knew I couldn't trust you. ARNOLD!"

Tossing her to the ground, Lou straddled her. "You think I'm working for them? I'm not." Taking a rag out, he soaked it with chloroform. "Don't worry, I'll still protect you."

Helga was punching at him as he forced the rag to cover her mouth and lips making her screech out. She tried to fight against it, but soon found herself greeting darkness.

Hearing her unmistakable voice calling out his name, Arnold and Miles along with the other agents ran towards the source to the point of seeing the rag on the ground. Picking it up, Matthews confirmed it was chloroform. Everyone started to look for tracks except for Arnold. Arnold followed his instincts. The one that always managed to lead him to her always.

"Son?" Miles saw the far away look in Arnold's eyes. "We'll find her."

Arnold didn't respond except to move one foot after another. He was calling it his Helga senses now where he now looked fondly at how many times they always ran into one another on the street. How when he was asked to help look for her, he was always the first one locating her before anyone else. He heard his father protesting what he was doing, but Arnold knew where she will be.

The more he treked along the more he knew the wrong he just did. Lou fell for a high school girl. Yes she was legal now, but still it was wrong. He kidnapped her. Growling at his error, he slowly took her off his shoulder to place on the ground gently to look at the blonde beauty in front of him. "Why does he get you?" Was his only question. "I'll let them know where you are." Lifting his walkie up to speak into it, Lou was hit very hard in the side of the head.

A pair of bare feet stepped up next to Helga to lift her up to carry her off away from all the predators.

When Arnold and the others found Lou's prone dead body from the blood loss to his head, there was no Helga. Arnold knew that if she did escape him she would of made her way back to them. Someone else took her instead.


	18. Chapter 18

A cave was found where he deposited her. Putting a flashlight on he examined her tank top and shorts she had on. Seeing her asleep like this was like seeing an angel. He loved her for so long and someone made his job easier when he was taking her away himself. Undoing his bandana's from around his waist, he began tying her up. She'll see the way soon enough. She'll see and understand his devotion fuller.

Watching her eyes flutter, he enjoyed how those large blue eyes opened to take him in. He didn't enjoy the struggling.

"Not you again. Arnie why?" Helga had hatred in her voice and pure confusion as well.

"I love you and plus my cousin doesn't deserve you."

Helga snarled at him as she tried to inch away. "I don't feel the same about you and as for Arnold, he loves me."

Quickly, Arnie got on his knees to pull her down more to force her to lay on her back but as soon as he did that she started kicking with her bound up feet. As calm as the night, Arnie pinned her down by straddling her. "You do know what I said, don't you?"

"Yes.. You are a psycho." Helga hissed.

Arnie considered her for a long time. An excruciating long time before he crashed his lips against hers making her bite his tongue. Pulling back he tsked her. "Now that wasn't nice at all."

Helga didn't care as she decided to scream.

Arnie wasn't prone to violence against women. Wasn't happy when that pack did it against her so he quickly produced that chloroform he took from that agent, wet a bandana, and slapped it over her face. "You have to learn to be quiet, Helga."

Arnold heard her scream making him head quicker to the direction he knew she was in. He felt like he was a bloodhound right now in searching her out alone. He kept telling her silently to hold on tight.

* * *

_*Flashback 10th grade*_

_Arnold jumped back along with Gerald and Phoebe the moment Helga sat down at the table growling and slamming her phone down hard. Watching her head rest on her folded arms and how her hair slowly formed a tent as her golden tendrils fell gracefully to several locations of either her body or to rest on the table, no one dared say anything for a while as they heard another growl sound out. Arnold eyed the phone and his friend just waiting to ask her what was wrong, but until he got the proper signal, he waited till he heard a soft groan. _

_That was, Arnold's signal. "What is it, Helga?" He inquired gently._

_Not lifting her head up, Helga deftly lifted her phone up to pull something up before showing it to him as a growl was heard again. Arnold was looking at texts from Arnie to her. How did he get her number?_

__Hey its Arnie I wanted to see how you were-_

_-Arnie? How did you get my number?-_

_-Took it from Arnold last I was there-_

_-Remove my number off your list now I don't want to talk to you.-_

_-Why when I love you and my cousin is just wasting his time on idiots-_

_-I'm changing my number now-_

_-Arnie sent photo attachment-_

_Arnold's eyes bulged since it wasn't a downloaded image it was instantly sent. It was him au natural. _

_-Gross! This number is instantly blocked to you-_

_-I love you Helga-_

_Seeing that was the end of the text, Arnold gave the phone back to Helga. "I'll talk to him. I'm sorry."_

_Lifting up her head finally she held up both her hands to show 7 fingers. "This is how many times I have had to change my number, Arnold. It is because of him. Him! I'm surprised you never asked why."_

_"We just thought it was a female thing." Gerald interjected casually but instantly regretted his words when both Phoebe and Helga growled at him. "Sorry. Sorry."_

_"Please erase those texts for me, Arnold. I fear seeing that picture again." Helga begged as she groaned again. _

_"I fear it too and he's my cousin." Arnold picked back her phone to remove her texts from him. "Parents don't care you keep changing your number?"_

_"Hell, if they can't get my name right what makes you think they can keep track of my number." Lifting her head up, Helga flashed him her best smile just to make him more at ease, but all it did was make him hate the fact that her own parents acted that way to her. _

_"Well we all care for you."_

_Helga chuckled. "Right, bucko."_

_What Helga didn't understand is that he wished he could of punched his own cousin for harassing her for this long. Wasn't it bad enough that Brainy was always stalking her?_

* * *

Arnie moved her very easily around the jungle as if he wasn't traveling through anything foreign while hefting a prone body in his arms. He almost thought about putting her over his shoulder but found himself enjoying looking down at her. Imagining things.

Seeing a incline, Arnie made his way down that way enjoying how it looked darker. How it felt cool against his skin against the humid hot weather now. He hoped she would be comfortable.

* * *

_~Flashback 10th grade after texting incident~_

_Helga instantly ducked into the boarding house after Ernie left breathing a bit hard, and nearly knocking Arnold down to the ground. "Sorry Football Head." _

_Watching her dust her shorts off, Arnold forgot the state of how her face looked when she came in when all he can see was nothing but smooth legs. "Huh?"_

_Stopping herself, Helga put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?" She asked in good humor._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah." Snapping out of it, he watched as she took her hair out of her pony tail. "What's the matter? They way you rushed in here it looked like you were being chased."_

_"In a manner of speaking, I was. Brainy. Before it was just a casual stalking and today it has been driving me crazy because every wheres I turn there he is. I wouldn't be surprised if he is out there right now." _

_Taking a chance Arnold glanced out the peephole to see that she was correct to assume that he was out there looking out the front door. That was just creepy. Rolling his eyes, Arnold turned back to find himself distracted by her stretching herself in front of him to the point he almost forgot himself all over again. "Oh hey, head upstairs to my room and I'll bring up some study snacks up there."_

_He enjoyed that smirk on her face when she nabbed her book bag to head up the stairs. _

_After landing on the top floor, Arnold was walking to his room when he heard Helga speaking along with his... Cousin. Groaning, he forgot to mention to her that Arnie was visiting so he quickly made his way into the room to find Helga ready to pelt him for backing her into a corner. _

_"Arnie! I told you that I'm having a friend over and we don't want to be disturbed." Arnold firmly told him as he deposited all the snacks on the desk. _

_"You didn't tell me it was gonna be Helga. I wanted to say hi to her." _

_Arnold saw the glare Helga shot him as he approached. "Well remember the last conversation we had after your blatant texting to her?"_

_Turning to face him, Arnie was angry inside as he continued to maintain his ever aloof way on the outside. "Yes but it is her choice if she wants to speak to me or not."_

_Helga scoffed loudly. "I've told you since I was 9 years old to leave me alone and still you can't get it through your thick skull. So once again leave me alone or face ol' Betsey and the Five Avengers."_

_"Fine." Skulking over to the door, Arnie turned to study her. "I still love you."_

_After he left, Helga growled as she went to the door to lock it. "Thanks a lot in not saying anything to me, Arnoldo!"_

_"I'm really sorry, Helga. I truly am. I forgot to mention it."_

_Removing her baggy t-shirt off of her to reveal a tank top underneath, Arnold lost his brain again at what he saw. Damn his hormones as he watched her grab a drink to open it then cross the room again to head to the couch to lay on her stomach. _

_"You know what, let's forget about it and study and do that project." Helga just wanted to get rid of Arnie stench from her mind. _

_Producing something of her favorite treat he kept hidden from Oskar, Arnold walked over to her side to get down on his knees. "Helga, will you forgive me and accept this as a token of my utmost devotion to you?"_

_Looking down at her favorite chocolate, Helga slapped him playfully on the arm none too hard as she moved to sit up. "I thought they stopped selling this here."_

_"They did, but not where they are actually made." Eyes half lidded Arnold stood up as he placed the bar in her hand and turned to walk back to his desk so he can start working. Feeling her suddenly wrap her arms around his waist all he could feel was her front pressed against his back giving him even more sensations in his young body. "I take it you like it."_

_"You have more?"_

_"Yes and all safe and sound just for you." Feeling her head resting against his back, Arnold just didn't want to move from this position. He enjoyed it even if their fronts weren't meeting. It was her after all. _

_"You got it for me?"_

_She sounded so cute asking that innocent question so he ran his hand against her arm. "Yes."_

_Eyes closing, Helga smiled. "Thank you." Her voice was so soft. Gentle._

_Arnold enjoyed seeing how she went back to the couch looking like the most self-satisfied person in the world before her eyes took one glance up at him just sparkling away. He made her happy and that was worth it to him._

* * *

Arnie was confused by the sounds being issued. He wasn't prone into being scared, but the darkness and the unrelenting sound happening all around was making things a large dizzying affect him to the point where he tried to regain himself as millions of eyes seemed to permeate the darkness to the point he fell to the ground hoping Helga wouldn't get hurt. He felt sick to his stomach as dust went up his nostrils putting him to sleep.

As for Helga, the gentleness of hands untied her bindings as they chanted over her body. Someone made a sound like a bird, but not quite. The young woman needed to be blessed. Needed help from the evil coming after her. She needed all the protection she could get.


	19. Chapter 19

She heard the lightest singing that sounded so far away. Helga felt something making her run towards that voice since she didn't fear it. It seemed to give her a sense of hope as she ran faster and faster till a blinding light occurred making her suck in a sudden rush of air through her mouth as a couple of hands moved to her arms.

"Shhhh. It's Stella."

Helga relaxed back into bed just taking in the face in front of her. "Where's Arnie?"

"Dad and Matthews will be interrogating him once he wakes up." Arnold said as he got on his knees beside his mother.

Looking between her son and Helga, Stella leaned forward to give her a gentle peck on the forehead. "Nice to have you back. Let me get you something to eat."

After she left, Helga pulled Arnold down so she can wrap her arms around him. "I'm so happy to wake up to see you."

"I'm happy to have you back." Arnold felt he was breathing heavily against her as he spoke. "When I saw you laying there."

"Lou takes me on the pretense of protecting me and then Arnie takes me because he says he loves me. What the hell? Please, I hope I don't turn into a basket case." To her delight at least she wasn't crying, but she was shaking.

Coming briskly back into the hut, Stella handed her a bowl with soup and some bread. "Eat up."

Sitting up in the bed, Helga thanked Stella before she left and just took in the aroma of what was in front of her. "Didn't realize how hungry I was."

Arnold allowed her to eat thinking that she always looked so cute whenever she was around something she really enjoyed eating. Even if she was mildly ok with the meal, he loved that hawk like expression on her face as she eyed what she was taking into her mouth. If she was disgusted with something, Helga was never shy about telling you how she felt about it.

"I'm guessing your mom cooked this. I say this because at least she isn't shy about spices." Was Helga's comment as a small smile formed on her face. She enjoyed what she was eating. "I need to brush my teeth after to get rid of the taste of Arnie."

"Huh?" Arnold passed the bowl with her toothbrush and some water.

"He forced a kiss on me and I bit his tongue." Sniffing at the memory, she finished her food and quickly went to the bowl to brush her teeth.

Arnold's hands clenched and unclenched at the thought of strangling his cousin. How dare he kidnap her and force himself on her again. Feeling Helga lay back on the bed he soon had her hand moving up and down his spine making him close his eyes at the sensation before turning to her to kiss her. Their tongues met instantly as they wrapped up together. This was his girl. His future.

"How did you find me?"

"My Helga senses were tingling." Was his only reply as he went to capture those lips again.

Helga thought of him sounding so cute saying it like that. It was endearing. It was true in the past he had an uncanny knack of locating her or them locating each another so it didn't surprise her if he did.

* * *

_~Flashback 11th grade~_

_From his spot off the 2nd story landing of the steps inside of school, Arnold spotted Helga outside standing there with her hair hanging limp as more of the rain started wetting it. She had no coat on, just her long sleeve baggy boring looking shirt with a pair of jeans that did look her size at least. She hadn't moved and lately she looked so depressed about something. Each time he tried to speak to her, Helga would tell him that everything was fine. He knew it wasn't fine. He had a feeling he was to blame since he started to go out with someone she obviously deemed useless. Though she kept her mouth closed this time. _

_They didn't study together since his girlfriend was now around. His girlfriend wasn't comfortable with Helga. He kept saying she was the girl of his dreams, but it felt that she didn't feel that boarding house with life for the time she spent there like Helga did. Arnold was confused. He did miss spending time with Helga. _

_About to move from his perch to head down to his wayward friend, Arnold spotted Brainy coming out of his hiding spot making him wonder if Helga would clock him like she always did, but no, she just looked at him. Something burbled up inside of Arnold as he watched Brainy become bold enough in touching her with her allowing it. Why was she allowing it?_

_Watching her take a step down the stairs, Brainy was bold enough to whirl her around to force a kiss on her. Arnold spotted how Helga's eyes went wide before pushing him away from her and run off campus. Furious, Arnold stomped downstairs to confront him. _

_Slamming past the doors, Arnold demanded, "Why did you kiss her?"_

_Breathing in and out in his usual typical asthmatic way, Brainy held no emotion on his face. "Wasn't aware you are with Helga also."_

_"I'm not, but I do know how she feels about you." Narrowing his eyes at Brainy he stepped forth more. "Do her a favor and leave her alone. Stop stalking her."_

_Brainy stood there for a long time staring at him. It made Arnold wonder if he truly comprehended anything that was delivered to him. _

_"If I do then she'll have no one." Brainy told him in a low voice._

_"She has me."_

_"Wrong! She had you and now you are gone." _

_Arnold stood there dumbfounded at what he just said. Helga has him still even if he couldn't remember the last time he hung out with her. _

_As for Helga, she was drenched by this time. She felt miserable. Felt so alone once again. She walked towards her home very slowly. What was the use of getting there quickly when no one paid you any mind there? _

_"Hey."_

_Helga closed her eyes against that voice. She felt nothing but creepiness each time he looked at her and spoke to her. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone right off the bat, and surprised herself with a, "Hi."_

_"You should come with me to the farm. Live there. What is there for you here?"_

_Those words stung her more than anything making her at least turn her head to look at the taco shaped head of Arnie. "Perhaps, but no." Turning her head away from him she sniffled before letting out a huge sneeze. She'll be sick in the morning. "I have to go." Walking off she felt his hand grab her arm firmly to bring her into an alley making her livid. "What the hell is your deal?! Leave me the fuck alone!"_

_Arnie was calm as he looked at her. "My cousin doesn't want me talking to you, but I don't care what he says. You should come and live with me on the farm. You'd be happy."_

_"Happy with you on a farm? HA! As if. There is a reason why he tells you to leave me alone and that is because I don't like you. You creep me out." Jabbing him in the chest Helga made a turn to leave just to be grabbed again. "What the hell?!"_

_"ARNIE!"_

_Feeling his hand grip loosen, Helga took that opportunity to run out of the alley past Arnold. After she got home she was going to hide away in her room for the rest of the week perhaps. Let Arnold deal with his cousin since she couldn't deal with any more heartbreak each time she looked at Arnold. It was getting to be too much knowing the truth and knowing you can't say a word of it._

* * *

"We aren't getting anything at all out of him. He just sits there and stares." Matthews told all of them.

Miles turned to Helga to ask her gently again. "So nothing at all?"

"No. I woke up tied up, he said his typical thing to me, kissed me, I bit him, struggled, and next thing I knew I was back here." Helga replied giving Arnold's hand a gentle squeeze. "I wish I could help."

Stepping forward he placed a gentle hand on her cheek. "Don't worry about it. To tell you the truth I think you are brave and I had no idea my son was part tracker. He was the one who located you."

"Awe and we weren't walking on the street about to go around the corner just to end up colliding face to face against one another." Helga playfully said giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "We've improved."

Chuckling, Miles shook his head. "Glad she still has a sense of humor."

"I'm gonna change into something so I can take a quick dip in the water. I hope you join me, Arnold." Giving him another peck on the cheek she went back to the hut to change.

"Son?" Miles watched the change in demeanor the second Helga was gone. Arnold's face was serious to the point that he was far too concerned now making him worry. "Don't let your emotions get the best of you. I'm glad you handled yourself well out there to find her, but I can tell you want to do something right now."

"Since we were 9 he has obsessed over her. Always had to call her and stalk her. She already had a stalker in Brainy, but the way he always started grabbing for her. The way he never cared for her feelings it made me scared deep down inside even when I heard her in the alley after he pulled her in there. Then seeing how she looked under the bleachers in the gym." Arnold watched as Helga came out of the hut to head to the water making him whisper the last bit of his thoughts. "I fear he is their scout sent out to find her. Arnie was always good at locating her for someone not into technology."

Matthews was standing silent as he listened to him speak and waited to say anything till he was alone with Miles again. When Arnold turned to leave, he leaned in to say in a hushed voice. "I'm unsure the cameras we set up will do us any good anymore since we never saw him coming. Arnold and Helga really need to stay together at all times. While Arnold does have a target on him, it is her they truly want."

Miles remained silent in thought as he went through many variables in his head.

Late at night, Arnold snuck away from Helga to sneak into the hut that Arnie was held in. He really tried not to let anger flow through him now since he needed to concentrate on all that was needed to be said. He tried to remain firm in his love of his cousin, but it was so hard now. So hard for someone who liked to see good in others even when he lost sight in himself.

"I knew you would come in here sooner or later."

Arnold wasn't surprised Arnie would say such a thing to him, but he remained calm to see what more he could say.

"I see you finally had the courage to tell her how you feel, but why is it so late?"

Arnold allowed him to speak to see if he could slip up.

"It had to be fear. You feared and I didn't. I'm worthy and I see that fear made you less worthy."

"It is better to speak the truth then not at all." Arnold finally responded.

"Says a coward who finally finds his voice." Arnie for once sounded sarcastic as he spoke.

"I know you are with that wolf. Are they here?" Arnie fell into silence this time. "I repeat, Arnie, are they here?" Arnold thought of Helga's sleeping form. "If you honestly care about her then you will actually speak, if not then I guess you are the coward."


	20. Chapter 20

"I know you are with that wolf. Are they here?" Arnie fell into silence this time. "I repeat, Arnie, are they here?" Arnold thought of Helga's sleeping form. "If you honestly care about her then you will actually speak, if not then I guess you are the coward."

The silence seemed to span for several lifetimes between them as they both had a stare-down. Arnold noticed the shift in his cousins eyes that were no longer so lackluster in appearance, but more sharp. All this time he had been pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. No one usually suspects the quiet one. The simpleton.

"I guess you want her to suffer again." Arnold huffed at that one. "Would you want her to get beaten up again? To die slowly?"

Arnie's eyes changed again as did his posture to something far more straighter.

"Were you there when she was beaten up? Did you participate or just watch?" Arnold continued as he let his tone become more even.

"Last thing I'd do is physically hurt her." Arnie's voice was even different. Darker.

"She was in pain in her jaw from what you done out there. You had to force a kiss on her. That is a step away from something more, Arnie." Arnold realized that this was sounding like a battle of wits right now between them.

The side of his mouth quirked up in a mock smile. "I was taking her away to be with me and to protect her." Raising an eyebrow up, Arnie added, "They used me to lead them to you."

Arnold saw how his body positioning changed into what he was before. Arnie was done talking.

* * *

_~Flashback 11th grade~_

_Depression and feeling completely alone drives a person to do insane things. These were just some of the thoughts that Helga went through as she sat across from the wheezing of Brainy in the coffee shop. Why did she accept this? She knew she was going insane and wondered if she was still young enough to see Dr Bliss for an emergency session. Helga didn't want to tire Phoebe out with her constant droning. She loved her friend and was afraid of driving her away. Did she do something to drive Arnold away?_

_"So... Hhhhh." Brainy started to wheeze out across the tiny table. "You look pretty."_

_Helga was wearing a very oversized t-shirt that a stain on the left side of the shirt and slightly baggy pants. Yeah, she was the picture of beauty with her hair up in a very messy ponytail. "Yeah... Thanks."_

_Staring down at the reflection of herself in the coffee she fought the urge to tear her face off even as she heard a very distinct laugh approaching making her pale even more at seeing Arnold hand in hand with that bitch. Feeling her eyes start to burn at the bottom from trying to hold it in she heard them both coming into the coffee shop. Helga couldn't stand being there._

_"Brainy, I need to go." Her bottom lip started to tremble as she stood up making a bit of a ruckus trying to get up as she reached for her purse. _

_"Can, can I come?" Brainy asked shyly._

_Helga didn't care right now as she nodded her head and quickly left the place with him in tow not aware of Arnold's concerned look and his evil girlfriend's happily delighted face at her misery. _

_Walking down the street with his wheezing to keep her company, Helga kept swiping her hand under her eyes to wipe away some tears that started to fall. She somehow agreed to go to his place. She really was depressed and lonely to end up there. She still kept thinking about her desperation as she sat on the couch practically hugging herself hoping he won't dare touch her. That day when he kissed her told her enough how she couldn't take his type of physical contact. _

_"He's no good for you." Brainy finally spoke. "You are miserable all the time."_

_Helga rolled her eyes at that. "You stalked me for years and that is what you say to me? You suck as a stalker since my home life is what made me miserable in the first place. At least Arnold knew all the basics there."_

_Breathing through his mouth for some time, Brainy seemed to make a coughing gesture. "But abandoning you isn't caring for you."_

_"He didn't abandon me." Helga said slowly. "He still asks about me when he can."_

_"When he can." _

_Helga heard the resentment in his voice making her start to rise up off the couch. "Now I'm really going home and that will be the last time we spend any time alone together. Have a nice night." _

_Stalking out of the house she opened and closed the door quickly before walking down the street in a very fast pace with fresh tears starting down her face. She hated feeling like an emotional basket case. She hated not hearing someone coming from behind till it was too late before she was placed against the wall in a forced kiss from Brainy of all people. Helga was angry even when she felt his hand at her waist band pulling her more against him. Screaming in his mouth, she pushed him away before punching him. _

_"Never ever touch me again!" She demanded as she fruitlessly wiped her mouth before running fast down the street._

_As Brainy stood there watching her fleeing form he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching from behind along with that annoying scent she used. "Why aren't you still with Mr Wonderful?" His voice was filled with sarcasm. _

_"Because he's easily deterred with my headache excuse. I see it went great with Helga."_

_"Yep with another black eye in the morning."_

_Stepping in front of him to examine the shiner on his face, she laughed mirthlessly. "It is all part of the plan. She won't know what hits her."_

* * *

After speaking to the agents and his dad, Arnold went to rush over to Helga's side giving her a gentle kiss on the temple. Watching those large blue eyes open slowly, Arnold had to keep a hold of himself in not daydreaming right now about stuff so he can think of their serious situation.

"They are using Arnie to lead him to us. We have to get going." Arnold whispered.

Tossing the covers off of her, Helga instantly started changing. "Arnold." Slipping on a pair of cargo pants she turned her head to look at him. "Don't leave my side."

She was frightened just like he was. "I won't and even if we did get separated you know we will always find one another. Always." Kissing her temple, Arnold then stepped back to allow her to finish up.

Slipping on her shoes and tying them, Helga took his hand. "Ready."

So many pairs of eyes were in different sections of the jungle watching the commotion happening from their vantage points. They all waited till they saw both Helga and Arnold emerge from their hut before firing off multitudes of smoke bombs to tear gas into the encampment making many in there call out. Arnold shielded Helga as best as possible as he reached for something to cover his face and hers so they can make a dash to safety.

In the hut he was in, Arnie kept his eyes closed till he felt a presence walk in. Eyes opening up slowly to regard him, Arnie sharpened his gaze at the other ringleader.

"You did a good job." Came the compliment as he went behind Arnie to undo his handcuffs. "Time to continue the work."

Arnie watched as he left as silently as he came before standing up to locate them both.

"It was the Green Eyed people who subdued Arnie in the first place. We need to get to that location." Arnold was very close to her ear speaking as they both kept very close.

Hearing another scream, Helga hated the thought of leaving people behind that were protecting them. "What about your parents?"

Grimacing, Arnold had to have faith in them. "I know they'll get to us. They know where I will go. They protected you while you were under."

"I hate this." She whimpered as they kept up on their pace.

"We need to stay quiet." Arnold told her as they quietly made their way through some brush.

Helga didn't utter a word and not a sound as she allowed him to lead the way almost losing herself in the fantasy of how he seemed to blend into the landscape with his movements. He truly was born here. This place was like his second skin. She fought the urge to do that one sound she always made whenever she thought of him but as soon as she went there he stopped them both and placed her deep inside the brush successfully hiding them both from a couple of dark large figures walking past. The air was full and ominous as Arnold steadily studied them before making his next move.

Stella looked around frantically for Helga and her son while fighting these demons that came into their camp. Watching Miles also fighting, she knew it was time to flee in order to reach the kids. Miles turned briefly to catch her look and understood what she was saying to him as he punched on in the face before making their mad dash in another direction opposite from where Arnold and Helga went. Miles had a clue where their son was going so that meant he had to go another route in order to throw them off the scent.

They both felt like their lungs were about to explode from the over exertion they were doing with the running. Arnold saw where they needed to go as he made an unusual sound from his mouth almost like a bird before they both dashed inside the darkness.

* * *

**I honestly don't know where to go from here. I've been working on it and it has been really slow. I'll update when I update.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you heyarnoldfangirl for those kind words. Thanks for the reviews so far. **

* * *

Arnold felt her shaking as they continued walking. They both gone through so much together in their lives so far and here is just another hurtle. Wrapping her up in his arms he whispered soothing things into her ears as they waited for their guide to appear. Kissing the top of her head, Arnold then spotted a pair of green eyes piercing the darkness before the full figure emerged in front of them taking their free hands to guide them the rest of the way through.

Helga felt this strange surge go through her with this strangers touch. It was odd but relieving till she felt weakness come over her. Last thing she heard was Arnold's voice.

"Helga? Helga?" Arnold repeated.

"She'll be all right. It is time for her to make one final journey before she begins this fight." Said their guide. "Pick her up and come with me."

Arnold had no reason to doubt him as he picked her up bridal style. What journey was she making?

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Helga left Phoebe's as the sun was almost completely set. There was still red smattering on the very tops of some of the buildings, but overall it was pretty dark. Mostly in her bleak mind after all that had happened with Arnold. Feeling cold quickly settling in Helga still didn't rush back home since what was the use when really no one kept tabs on her except for her best friend. It use to be Arnold along with her, but now it was mostly her. Great, now she felt even more colder and that ache in that spot in her back was still fresh from where she hit the locker. _

_Keeping up her slow pace, she paused slightly when she heard a sound of laughter in the alley next to her making her realize how much more completely alone she was so taking a deep breath she continued. A rain drop fell on her then before the sound of a can was being kicked. She swore she heard her name being said._

_"Ok Helga old girl, keep calm." She whispered to herself before she heard scraping and laughing. Mocking laughter. Helga was brave, but seriously not that brave as she quickened her pace up to the point of her tripping and falling to the ground on her stomach. _

_"Great. Perfect." Feeling stupid she tried to get up, but the instant tug to her legs pulling her along the sidewalk quickly. Helga screamed out for help. She clawed at the ground to keep her where she was, but soon enough pain followed along with the unmistakable sound of wheezing. No it couldn't be him. _

_As soon as the wheezing stopped the feeling of fists and feet were upon her body. Helga was crying out. She knew she was. She heard their laughter. Their grunts. They sounded like wild animals around their kill and she was the prey._

_"Poor little Pataki." One finally spoke before laughter followed._

_She felt things being torn and grabbed at. She realized she had a hard time even opening up her own mouth or even her own eyes. Is this how she will die? The only person to love her is her friend, Phoebe. She supposed it was better than nothing at all. She wished she could of told Arnold how she felt again. Yes she was hurt by his anger back at her, but she knew he wasn't a bad person. _

_Feeling herself dragged to another place, Helga felt the rain at a larger downpour. She could barely see out of one eye as she forced it open to see the larger one peering down at her as if admiring her. She caught his eyes with her own. She darted around to see the others. She spotted Brainy slipping on his mask again. She spotted her rubbing herself against so many of the males congratulating them before issuing her orders. Helga hated her. Hated Arnold's girlfriend with a passion. Hated how he was so dense not to see how she tricked him so horribly. _

_Then she saw him lift up the mask up to the larger one. The one that kept talking to her primarily. Helga recognized him as well before darkness greeted her again. _

_The next thing she heard were the far away voices of Phoebe and Gerald. The other voices to come after will be horrible in themselves, but she wasn't to die in the alley alone. She had her best friend and Gerald who actually believed her. He believed her when his own best friend didn't. That meant something to her._

* * *

Arnold and Helga were now in their village as he looked down at Helga reliving that memory again. Her head was going back and forth in pain. Her eyes were tearing up and as many times as he wanted to wake her, Arnold was instructed not to. She had to know all her enemies in order to meet them face to face.

"She has the heart of a warrior." The Chief told him. "She has only forgotten because of what has happened. It is important for her to do this. To see."

"See the face of the enemies?" Arnold wanted the question reiterated. "I know she use to be the bully, but she truly never was since she was always there for us. For me! Whenever something needed to be done."

"True. She has a true heart. A true mind. She has been knocked down to the point to this point." Reaching out the Chief touched Arnold's chest. "You have a brave heart like hers. You love her deeply as does she. Allow this journey for her and you will see her again. This I promise you."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_So much time has passed as she stood there staring down at the spot she last remembered. Her friends kept begging her to leave that area. They were afraid of her falling into that hole. She hated to tell them this, but she already was. As she had herself propped up by a pink and black cane to keep herself upright, Helga kept up with her physical therapy classes and now she was living with her Aunt who was incredibly supportive of her. Rhonda who didn't seem to like her all so much, was by her side. She was supportive. It was interesting when she saw her. Saw how she believed her. Saw how even Gerald believed her and told her she was far braver then he can imagine._

_Pity they didn't know all the threats that were happening. Threats she kept hidden in order for them not to worry, but she gave to the cops. It was becoming a huge file now. Her memories felt so wiped clean. Dr Bliss told her it was a way of protecting herself. She told her that one day will be a time she will have to fight back. _

_Arnold has been single for some time now after that recording was revealed. How Helga wished she was there when that was being played. She didn't care for that bitch, but in some part. That part that loved Arnold greatly, she felt sorry for him. He was always so incredibly naive at times, and with her he was the most naive of all. _

_She saw how it seemed that Arnold wanted to say something to her, but she avoided him. She wasn't ready to speak at all so when she saw him in the park and he started over, Helga left quickly always thankful of a friend to block the way. _

_She unfortunately had to start talking to him when he became a S.A in the library also. It was a given. It was obviously fate. It was time. Helga knew she couldn't stop talking to him entirely when she still ran every conversation they had in her head constantly. Arnold was a very good person still in spite of that thing. She knew she will give him a chance again. Love is a crazy thing. _

_When he was in her home and made a quip about him proposing, she was surprised to hear him do it and keep doing it. Helga saw in his mannerisms and in his eyes he was being sincere about it, but even if she was in her 20's and this was going on still she knew she wouldn't be ready. People coming after you because of deep seeded hatred can cause damage to your own psyche and she loved him far too much to damage him. _

_Though to have him spend the night after that party with them laying in one another's arms. Naked. No bad dreams. She woke up blissfully happy, but later she was sad because now Arnold was now involved in this mess. That bitch already warned her before her eventual blow up. Before Arnold snapped at Helga. _

_"As if I would ever have that jungle freak touch my body in a million years. I just let him think he will one day. I let him think you are thinking vile things of me. So what if you spotted me with 4 guys including Arnie? Those guys are better than him than someone with probably every jungle disease known to man."_

_While she said many other things to Helga to hear that about Arnold was far too much. Helga was fuming even as she started reciting her own poetry back to her. Poetry that was locked away in her own closet making her know that the bitch was in her house at some point. Helga lost it. Somehow she didn't care about the money that went missing from her father's account. She cared eventually, but all she wanted to do was kill her so Helga exploded._

_And Arnold exploded right back when he refused to listen to her. Refused to listen to her side. When after he pushed her in the locker and she felt the pain exploding through her, Helga spotted her with the most gleeful look on her face. She was so satisfied at what was done. Arnold was her achilles heel and that made her distracted that night of the attack. She was trying to take the one thing in her life that stuck by her side through thick and thin. Always saw the best in her even at her worst. Yes, he hurt her that one time, but Helga knew his heart well enough to allow that second chance. _

_Flashes of memory came from such an early age till now. Showing good and bad. All her friends that stuck by her side. Arnold, and him, the boy she has loved for so long._

* * *

Eyes fluttering open, Helga's eyes focused with great clarity. Even greater than before as almost a shark like smile formed on her face. Arnold loved that look in her eyes. He hadn't seen it for so long. He saw it and even loved that smile she was given.

"The warrior is back." The Chief announced.


	22. Chapter 22

That journey she took made her thirsty and very famished as she seemed to eat like a hungry lion almost just tearing into her food. Helga would look up guiltily to Arnold before resuming her eating pattern. She wished that guy would of warned her ahead of time that this would of happened because it felt like she just ran the longest marathon that ever existed. She barely said a word before word was given to her along with food. They knew this would happen and as her gut reached its breaking point, she stopped what she was doing as she just drank down a bunch of water.

Arnold remained quiet as he was mostly transfixed at what she was doing. He only seen her eat like this before when she was much younger and she complained of no food in the house so his grandparents fed her. In a way he should of been disgusted, but mostly he found her so cute with how those large eyes of hers would glance up in his direction with that look of guilt before tearing back into her food. He did grin at her. Arnold was too far gone in love with her knowing she could have her face splattered with barbeque sauce and he would find her perfect.

Brushing her hair back, she thanked everyone for the food and drink before leaning against Arnold for a bit in a blissful state. "Give me a minute or two to collect myself." She purred.

"Sure." Running his hand through her hair Arnold enjoyed the tiny sound she emitted.

The Chief smiled at the young couple before him. "A journey always tends to make one always hungry."

"And how." Helga agreed as she sat upright. "I saw more faces with one I can't quite believe actually." She rattled off the names in her memory and finished off by saying one with such disbelief. "Brainy."

Arnold was in disbelief himself as he looked down to the ground. "Him? I just can't believe him of all people would of done that to you. I know he forced a kiss on you, but to resort to that sounds crazy."

"I know. I guess all that time with me hitting him in the face got to him, but he shouldn't be stalking me in the first place." Moving her neck around in a circle it cracked several times. "Oh gosh I needed that."

He actually cringed at the amount of times her neck cracked. "Perhaps let me give you a massage next time."

"Will do."

"I wish I knew how my folks were doing." Arnold felt Helga's arm wrap around his waist for comfort. He hoped they were fine.

* * *

There was a large knife positioned at Stella's throat as Miles stood there helpless being held back by two very large individuals. He was staring bloody murder at the one holding the knife and looking at his wife a lot of times with unspoken thoughts of his love and devotion to her. Stella was trying to maintain her bravery in the face of everything. Fought to maintain her calm believing that the only reason why they needed both of them is to lure Arnold and Helga out. While she wanted to make it out alive with her husband to see their precious boy get married and have a career and have children, she knew that life can be so unpredictable so she kept her eye contact with her husband. The one she loved for so many years.

The sound of light footsteps came towards them along with a face that was once familiar to them, but now so cold it was a stranger as they smiled at the poor couple. It was the wolf. The main leader of the group. "You will tell me how to locate them or I will do something far worse than what you can ever dream of."

"Leave them be! What did they do to you?" Miles demanded.

The cold smile remained on the wolf's face. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Stella couldn't believe the laughter coming out of one person alone. It was the most horrible sound she ever heard in her entire life.

* * *

The last time Arnie went into this section he woke up tied up. In truth he didn't know this place as well as his other family members, but it wasn't going to stop him from reaching her as he quietly re-entered the area with better hopes of finding his quandary.

The place felt creepy making him miss the tall cornstalks in the field. He would laugh inside his head when people thought that going through corn fields were a scary thing, but he found solace in it. He enjoyed it. Sure you found the occasional horny teenager being intimate in the middle of a corn field with no thought process that someone might be watching them. He called it his free health class for the most part over the years growing up to the point he didn't really mind watching. Was never truly disgusted. He knew Arnold would of turned his head away because he was that sort of guy, but Arnie knew what he was compared to his cousin.

Arnold was the good guy that everyone relied on and Arnie was the guy you run away screaming from because you'd expect an axe to come out from his back. That wasn't too far fetched giving his bouts of jealousy over the years when it came to his own cousin. Really he knew he should of tempered his thoughts there, but when he saw Arnold and Helga together he wanted that dream to become reality even if Helga would end up hating him in the process.

* * *

Arnold and Helga listened to the scout who informed them of his parents capture. While some agents survived and were spread around, a few didn't. When Arnold looked towards Helga's face he saw that same determined expression he hadn't seen in such a long time. He saw the brave Helga again and as her eyes shifted to take in his own, Arnold saw that fierce twinkle he witnessed many times when he came face to face with her in heated arguments together.

Hand drifting down her arm he reached her hand to hold it gently. "We will get through this." He reaffirmed this.

She smirked with every bit of confidence in herself she once forgotten, Helga squeezed his hand. "You got that right, bucko."


	23. Chapter 23

**The reviews I saw last night gave me huge smiles so thank you heyarnoldfangirl and starfiction123**

* * *

He wandered through the dark wondering when the light will come. Wondering if he will reach her or his cousin before he was discovered. He needed not be discovered right now, but his hope dwindled when he felt someone watching him. Stalking him as he was trying to stalk her. No he couldn't let himself be found just yet as he kept up his trek. Hearing a sound to his right, his eyes focused there, but as soon as he started turning his head back he was knocked out by something hard connecting to his face. Blackness developed.

When he woke up he was greeted with the very stern looks of Helga and Arnold staring down at him. It didn't take a genius to discover he was tied to a tree, but he hated it just the same.

"Ol' Betsey did a wonderful job." Arnold commended proudly to her as he looked at the massive shiner on his face. He hated violence, but right now he was looking the other way.

"Thanks darling." Helga practically cooed at him as she smugly looked down at Arnie. "I've missed doing that."

"You sounded like Rhonda for a moment when you said, darling."

Making a face she gagged. "Princess is rubbing off on me. This is bad, Arnold. Whatever shall I do?"

Smiling a bit at her melodramatics, Arnold looked down at his cousin. "How many close behind you?"

"One other as far as I know." Arnie answered surprisingly.

"Who?"

"Brainy."

Helga made a face at that name. "Guess he really hated me punching him."

Shifting his gaze to her, Arnie responded to that quickly. "Quite the opposite when Brainy is in love with you and would want to take Arnold out."

"That's impossible when he was there while I was beaten up." Helga argued. "I'm not denying how he feels for Arnold, but that other stuff is pure mumbo jumbo."

Arnie considered that for a second or two before stating. "You may feel that and he may had you believing that, but I heard him talking when he thinks no one is around. There is regret in being there. Regret in not stopping it. Regret in not pulling you away and saving you. I'm sure you don't trust me and that's fine but I'm telling you the truth."

Arnold studied him before pulling her away so they can talk in private. "You notice how coherent he speaks at times? There is far more assurance to him."

"I noticed it too and I'm none too sure how to react to that. As for Brainy I always thought him as mostly harmless till I felt an unease to how he made a move on me. It was far too forceful. I was always hiding bruises on my arms from it."

Arnold watched how she moved her hand to her other arm in a guarded way prompting him to stop her from showing something in front of Arnie. "I hate saying it, but he is still the enemy, Helga and we have to make sure not to show any weaknesses."

"I know, but I just thought of the memory."

"Let it fuel you. I know how intelligent you are and as much as I can't stand violence even I have to go out there to fight them. My parents are still out there." Kissing her cheek, Arnold savored her as she came closer for more contact.

"This is for our freedom and for our families."

"What about our friends?"

Kissing his lips, she smirked. "Oh I did add them in that sentence."

Arnold thought that was the most endearing thing he had ever heard from her since she was referring to their friends like family. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's fight the monsters under the bed." Winking at him they moved forward as they gathered what they needed.

* * *

Stella and Miles along with Matthews stayed quiet as they watched how they were surrounded. While they brought a few agents out with them on the plane, they had plenty more waiting for them at camp when they arrived so they hoped most survived and were awaiting their chance to pounce.

Stella looked to her husband and Matthews to see the many marks on their faces along with their arms from where they were beaten. Stella wasn't, but she was unfortunately quickly subdued. She knew their demands were simple and they hoped they never got them. Miles and herself agreed that Arnold and Helga were far more important to give up.

"So how many jungle diseases are out there?" Came the sudden cold female voice.

All three of them remained quiet to see what would happen.

"I simply ask this because of your son and me knowing how he was conceived out here and was born out there." A sound of disgust was heard. "To think I allowed him to kiss me. Just imagine what I could of caught."

Stella and Miles tried to keep their cool even as Stella was clenching her fists drawing some blood.

The female continued. "If Helga wants him so badly she can have him. I mean she isn't exactly the greatest thing around. Why so many males thought she was is beyond me."

One of the larger males came nearer to her to whisper something in her ear before stepping back slightly.

"Case in point." Looks to the male. "Why?"

"I have a thing for blondes with a great body." Came the males simple reply.

The female growled at him. "Catch a disease from her then." She spat out.

Miles kept his face neutral as he studied the scene before him seeing how everything looked to be unraveling for this leader in front of him. The girl was psychologically unstable.

* * *

Brainy always could sense her long ago, but noticed as he got older and the more she drifted away how it seemed harder to find her when she really chose to hide. Arnie and Arnold didn't have much problems finding her much to his chagrin as he continued on his lone journey just trying to break free of the simpletons that were still running around after the other agents.

He use to be such a tame guy. Just wanted the best for her. Always loved her every nuance. Didn't mind the punches to his face because there were times she would take a step back and be lenient with him. Sometimes she would be a friend when she came across him when he was 12 and needed consoling. She offered such great insights to him that helped him ease his suffering, but what was sad is that no one could ease her own suffering when it came to family. He loved her and wished to do that, but only one person seemed to do that better than most.

Arnold. She loved him without a doubt. Confessed once but took it back. Even if Arnold wasn't ready for that confession he should of been over the moon by having a rare creature such as herself to want to share her heart. But Arnold and her started to become closer friends over time, and with him around she was happy. Brainy knew she ran to him when there was a problem at home. It was either Phoebe or him. Mostly Arnold just so he could hold her. Brainy envied how he was able to do something he always longed for.

Then the idiot did something pretty stupid; He forsaken such a rare treasure to be with someone so ordinary. Evil in fact, but Arnold was too blind to see just like he was too blind to see the treasure he threw away for something so boring. Yes, evil can be boring it just depends on the evil in the person. That person who soon became known as the Wolf, which is pretty sad for that animal to have someone such as herself to be named that. They were beautiful creatures, but this person was not.

The Wolf decided to drive them both apart in her own way. Do things to make sure they never spend time alone together. After all, Arnold and Helga were always drawn together even when she was a bully. The Wolf had dirt on her. Arnold thought the Wolf was innocent beyond anything in this world. Helga had a fight on her hands with it, but seeing how Arnold refused to let her go, that is when Brainy stepped in along with Arnie. It helped drive the wedge in there. Stress them out, but it made Helga more stressed to the point of not paying attention to her surroundings anymore.

Why Brainy wanted to participate was simple because of his increasing unhappiness with Arnold to the point of anger. He felt perverse in how Arnold's reactions were towards him and to his cousin. Then to add a little fire in the mix the Wolf added even more participants in the endeavor of hers. Brainy wasn't surprised in how she recruited them. It was something he hated seeing or hearing about, and how he became the second one in charge was simply because of how everything that was discussed between the Wolf and himself culminated in Helga and Arnold's heated exchange in the school hallway. Brainy hated seeing the pain on her face and the betrayal too. The Wolf knew it was time for the next attack on her. The one that put her in a hospital.

That one he hated most of all. Brainy loved her, but hated Arnold and somehow there he was watching it all go down. Hearing her suffering during that whole time. He remembered finally coming home begging for forgiveness but knowing none will come. Once Helga finds out, he knew she will be a force he had to be afraid of once she quits being so afraid.

As for Arnold, it was a plan all along to finally involve him since Brainy and the Wolf knew those two's couldn't stay away long enough. Arnold and Helga had magnets attached to them he swore since birth. When he saw them getting closer together, he sent that package to the library. The reaction from Arnold was priceless. The tiny camera in the library helped that day that he positioned in that room that day. It all focused on his face. Brainy laughed at that hoping it would stop them, but the moment Helga came up to him as they were being interviewed, he knew she said something at least positive to help their relationship along. The only way to tear the relationship apart is death and death alone.

But will that stop her from loving him entirely or visa versa? Brainy doubted that as well.

As he continued his thought process, Brainy was shocked to see Helga suddenly appear in front of him smirking away till blackness greeted him.


	24. Chapter 24

Awake and focusing on Helga, Brainy recognized those eyes of hers. They held no fear in them and she had confidence back in her body again. While she may of not of been confident in confessing her feelings to Arnold or showing her true self, she was always confident in her bravery when a task was needed to be done. She looked so perfect right now.

Helga's eyes shifted to the side to his left making Brainy truly realize they weren't alone right now. "You stopped wheezing."

"I stopped it a long time ago with medicine." He informed her. "I bet it made it harder for you to see me behind you."

"No because I always knew you weren't too far behind."

Brainy smiled at her loving that even in the dimness of the area they were in, Helga's hair shined still. "Why him?"

The tiniest of smiles showed on her face. "We compliment so perfectly together. Why beat me?"

"I didn't beat you." He argued.

Helga almost guffawed at that. "You were there. Even if you didn't lay a hand on me you did participate just by being there to not stopping it. You are as guilty as them."

"I love you. Came to you when we were 9 with a ring."

She bit her mouth a bit to stop from laughing harshly there. "Where in the hell did you get an engagement ring?"

"It was my grandmothers."

Helga gave Arnold credit in staying quiet behind him as Brainy kept talking. "So why Arnold?" Watching his face turn from soft to hard she leaned her head to the side. "Tell me, Brainy. Why him?"

"He doesn't deserve you. For so many years I watched you torment yourself because of him and here he was chasing after all these useless girls not seeing this special rare gem that was right in front of him the whole entire time." Baring his teeth, Helga couldn't believe how evil he actually looked right now. "I laughed when he wanted you to become something of one of those girls. As if that was you. You are fire and ice. Land, sea and air. You are everything while they are simply nothing, but did you stop loving him? No! I watched you cry yourself to sleep because he didn't feel the same way about you. I hated him for that. When she came up to me to help her in her plan, I was desperate. I wanted you to hate Arnold. To forget about him."

It took a lot of self control for both Arnold and Helga to not hit him. "What about now since we are here, Brainy? What will happen to me?"

"She plans on killing you both still. I'd rather have you live, Helga and him to expire. I would take care of you."

Standing up from the rock she was sitting on, Helga crossed her arms in front of her chest. "That is pathetic. I wouldn't go with you at all. My feelings for Arnold will never change. Dead or alive."

"They are planning on using my parents to draw us out obviously." Arnold spoke finally behind him.

Narrowing his eyes towards the voice, Brainy confirmed it. "Of course."

"They won't win."

"Perhaps, but I will have a final time with Helga one way or another." Brainy promised.

Arnold really didn't want to raise to the bait as he went to her side. "You'll have to get through me first and even after that, Helga is a very strong opponent to deal with."

"Thanks honey." Helga kissed him proudly on the cheeks there.

Brainy simply smirked at them both as he relaxed himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Another one of the larger pack members was currently stalking an agent in the jungle making a good cat and mouse game between them both even if neither had any true experience training in a jungle environment. Yes, you would think the Agent was trained, but it was mostly a wooded area and while you think there might be some similarities between them both, there wasn't. Though it did help the Agent last as long as he did as he paused to hide once in the deep brush.

His dark brown eyes watched as that large member slowly came by. The Agent thought he was listening, but the behavior it was denoting was something of a bully trying to chase down a child for their lunch money. They were waiting to hear something out before rushing off towards it. The Agent noticed this, he also noticed a tree trunk, suspended on vines, swinging down fast, and silently down on the brute knocking him clean out. Whoever did this made him smile as he slowly came out of hiding with his gun already produced to aim it towards the person on the ground before handcuffing him.

Sensing something looking at him, the Agent twirled around to find the ones called the Green Eyed people approaching him cautiously. Hands in the air, the Agent put the gun away to show he was to be trusted.

Only one came close to him to speak. "We are to bring you to safety."

The Agent nodded as the brute below him was dragged away with them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Helga and Arnold paused in their interactions to watch an Agent being escorted in with one of the pack members being brought in. Arnold noticed how Brainy looked over at the scene with keen interest for some time before meeting his own gaze. Brainy's look was undetectable.

"Agent Collier?" Arnold questioned. "How are you?"

"Fine considering." Collier replied glancing at the both of them. "How about you two's?"

"Fine considering also."

Helga smirked towards him. "Well we have another one of you so we get to have some fun soon."

"Miss, this isn't fun and games." Collier began by saying, but Arnold held his hand up to stop him.

"Helga is feeling very much like herself again so she doesn't mean it like that exactly." Arnold informed him. "You'll enjoy our plan."

"No offense, but you both are kids." Collier almost stepped back from the glare she fixed him and noticed Arnold shaking his head at him in disapproval along with the captive in glasses.

"Trust me when I say that Helga is excellent with plans. Helped when it came to saving the neighborhood and other things." Arnold boasted.

"First I need to see this prick." Helga moved towards the brute to unmask him. "Well color me not surprised."

It was Wolfgang with some blood on the back of his head. Helga just tossed the mask down not caring if he died and even Arnold was a bit conflicted by this until he turned his back on the scene. Brainy was shocked by the action since Arnold was always such a goody-goody.

Arnold kissed Helga's ear lobe. "Want to know how hard it is to act like I don't care when I see that?" He said.

"I know, but Arnold he was one of the asses who beat me that night. The other was Ludwig. The guy who has been making those threats to me is Ludwig." She whispered to him. "I'm glad you are the good guy. I'm happy for it, but we need to act a little bad in order to win and help your parents out."

"I know. I know." Kissing her a second time, Arnold soaked in her closeness. "We have to get this started now."

Nodding her head, Helga indicated to Collier that he should join them so they can discuss the plan.

* * *

**Getting down into the nitty gritty of action scenes is so hard to do so I'm asking a friend for help there the same one who helped me in the beginning with her poems and some editing. **

**Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading. I'm positive this is almost done.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I enjoyed that review, heyarnoldfangirl. It was constructive and extremely nice on the last part in pointing something out without it being rude. That is a way of reviewing something. I should of been clear about why Arnold and Helga are like that and I know I'm still not great with writing and conveying all emotions but they are worried about his parents but since Brainy has such a thing for Helga they thought to unnerve him by acting like nothing is bothering them. My friend is helping me writing a scene out without me telling her what I'd like done. I giggle because I enjoy that it worked in Arnold and Helga's favor. **

* * *

Palpable tension was felt it seemed to the very edge of the jungle as another Agent was forced to the ground in a horribly beaten state. Stella wished to rush over to aid the man, but they weren't allowing it. The Agent was breathing, but she feared the worse as his breathing became shallower. The Wolf seemingly noticed this as she cackled almost like a banshee.

"He almost looks bad as Helga did, but at least she was stronger than him to survive. He'll just die soon." The smile that grew on her face as she took delight in another's suffering was too much to bare.

"Why?" Stella demanded. "Why are you doing all of this? What do you hope to gain?"

The Wolf considered answering the questions, but decided against it all. "My benefactor is most generous with me. True he has no clue what I really am, but it is best he doesn't. He sees me as this innocent girl. He doesn't see that I know where their secret stash of money is hidden."

"And what about all these goons with you?"

"Do you really wish to know?" The Wolf wanted to stalk around her. She wanted to unnerve her completely.

"Yes."

"Ludwig, darling!" She called out to the large one who immediately came up to her. "Kiss me."

Doing as she ordered, Ludwig kissed her deeply while Stella, Miles, and Matthews watched at how his hand felt up her body in front of them before she broke it up. After it was done she smirked with pleasure.

"Face it, Helga is weak and so is Arnold. None of you will win and I'll be seeing her dead soon enough." The Wolf giggled with such gleeful delight it bordered on insanity.

Miles just remained quiet as he glared at the entire scene knowing how absolute hate could cloud judgement. How it could cloud your best behavior if you aren't careful. He knew their weakness was this female in front of them, but it needed to be fully open in some way without directly affecting the ones he cared for and the Agents that still were alive.

The Wolf studied Miles right then feeling something was lurking inside him as her own green eyes narrowed and darkened into a more deeper olive green. She wondered what more she can do to his parents so she approached slowly till a spear landed in front of her making her jump, but not say a word. They are here some wheres. Just then a body came swinging down upside down with blood all over it, and an obvious broken lens to his glasses. Brainy.

"They're here." Ludwig pointed out.

As if she needed that so obviously stated as she silently gave the order to locate them, but to keep the prisoners guarded. "They still won't win." The Wolf reminded them.

Stella and Miles scanned their surroundings to a point before somehow darkness descended upon them all. It was confusing since it was still fully daylight, but there had to be a way even without a solar eclipse. They heard the Wolf say something in front of them in anger and from behind they felt their bindings cut with a very silent order in their ears to move quietly.

The daylight soon took over once again after some time and when the Wolf noticed her prey were gone she shouted for everyone to disperse and to find and to capture Helga along with Arnold right away. Eyes narrowing, she looked towards Brainy once more unsheathing her large hunting knife to find her kill.

They knew it was their son that undid them, but it wasn't him with him right now but an old friend of theirs Eduardo as he led them into the far edge of the jungle away from the pack. They all moved silently wishing to question him where Helga and Arnold were, but knew they had to be safe. It was until he turned to duck facing them he spoke.

"The kids are still safe. Them and the Green Eyes are doing their part in capturing and subduing those creatures to make it easier." Eduardo explained softly. "Arnie and Brainy were the first ones captured. Then a Wolfgang. There are more they are collecting." Looks to Matthews. "A Collier is with the kids at the moment."

"I have to be out there too." Matthews stated and was handed a service weapon. "Do you know their locations?"

"No because Helga and Arnold came up with the plan and it is amazing how stealthy they are. I believe your Agent is keeping radio silence to prevent discovery." Eduardo told him.

Nodding his head, Matthews told them all to be careful as he set off to do his job. Eduardo looked over to Stella and Miles handing them both weapons before they went on the move again.

The Wolf curled her lip as she caught movement in Brainy's chest. "Shoot him down!" She ordered.

A shot fired severing the rope and dropping him into the water. She thought if he died, he died, if not well that is good for him then. Soon Brainy quickly emerged from the water coughing and swimming to shore as he cursed.

"You wheezing again?" She asked callously.

"Shut up bitch." Spitting some water to the ground, Brainy stood up. "They have reinforcements and already captured, Arnie." Seeing her eyes showing concern for Arnie alone, Brainy couldn't help but make a disgusted noise to it. She was pathetic.

"What about Helga and Arnold?"

Brainy almost smiled at his beloved out there, but kept it hidden away. "They are both out there and Helga is the same girl you known since 4th grade. She's back."

Her eyes shifted a bit at that remembering fully well what type of person she was back then. "And Arnold was dense, but he was clever to come up with some plans. Doesn't matter, we know them and we will take them. Spread out, find them, and capture them. This ends today."

Just then the whole jungle came alive with every sound imaginable. Every creature that existed there seemed to call out its own warning throwing everything completely out of whack as she looked back towards Brainy who simply shrugged as he went into a different direction. The Wolf hesitated for a second before traversing inside.

In separate areas not too far from one another a pair of green eyes and blue eyes witness them heading back into the jungle before they make a sign saying, 'I love you' before moving steadily away.


	26. Chapter 26

**A friend and fellow fanfiction writer Historia70 helped me with this part. It will be a lot of back and forth stuff happening so it might get confusing but we wanted to make it into an ongoing action thing. She apologizes that she isn't great with things like martial arts. You'll understand what I mean in the middle of this story.**

* * *

Arnold knew exactly where Helga was at all times as he traversed the jungle quietly. He was still a pretty excellent climber so it wasn't no problem to go through the trees the way he was. From far below he spotted some far away figures that were taken down by the Green Eyes who simply disappeared as soon as they appeared to do their job. Arnold spotted Helga before she disappeared herself using her old "Stalking skills" she quaintly called it as they were devising the plan. The other stalker in here was Brainy who always had a knack for sneaking up to Helga in the past. Suddenly his eyes zeroed in on his target as he quietly made his way towards it.

Helga felt Brainy around making her double back before sneaking under as his footsteps soon passed. He wasn't her prey right now, hers was elsewhere, but knowing how Brainy loved to stalk her she decided to lead him around this destination so Arnold could handle him. Brainy thought Arnold was far too dense not to figure everything out, but how the joke was on him as she silently made her distance far from this area.

Seeing one of the more medium sized pack members, Matthews instantly descended upon him hitting him in the back of the head with his service weapon and as he went to get something to tie him up, Matthews had a weapon pointed at his head making him hate the fact he didn't hear anyone approach. Hearing the persons gun make an audible clicking sound another audible sound was heard till he witnessed Collier with his hand over the persons mouth as he placed the unconscious person on the ground quietly.

"I've seen 4 more in the area." Collier whispered and with his fingers he indicated their positions.

"Any agents?"

"I located 7 all spread out."

Both hearing a crack, they buried themselves into the ground as another pack member emerge looking the other way. Collier snuck off to follow and take him down as Matthews quickly tied up the two pack members with a piece of heavy vine. From across, Collier was doing the same with the one he just put down.

As for Miles, Stella and Eduardo they all put some asleep using some stuff that Stella quickly found in the jungle. She figured it was easier than firing off a gun and more violence. Though Eduardo had to rabbit kick one in the face when he put up a fight.

"Umm nice gusher we have here." Miles spoke softly looking at the young males face. "You broke his nose it looks like."

"Ehh he deserves it." Was his only remark on the subject.

Stella saw how the teenager was pleading with her making her actually look away. It was really hard to do so though she did put him to sleep. "That'll make him forget about the pain for a while."

Miles almost laughed at that. He didn't know why, but he almost did.

Back in the trees with Arnold, he spotted one of the Green Eyes signaling that they caught all the pack members except for two which were obviously the leaders. Signaling them back, Arnold continued his pursuit of his prey as he watched him look to be in some distress knowing how much he wanted to capture Helga for himself. Arnold had a lopsided smile on his face knowing Helga far too well as he made his way towards him before dropping down startling him. Arnold had to admit it was amusing to see him fall on his butt.

"I know you were expecting to find her." Arnold said.

Still on the ground, Brainy curled his lip. "You still don't deserve her."

Arnold remained silent while Brainy decided to rush him with a speed he had no clue he was capable of.

Helga noticed the encampment had the Agents back in charge as most of the pack was dragged in, but she couldn't focus on that for too long as she followed her instincts to that bitch. Helga didn't want hate to cloud her right now as she used what was deep inside her to follow her to her own damn prey. That bitch will soon know how it will feel to mess with her for a change.

Then she spotted her with her back turned in the distance before glancing up at the tree to climb it.

Arnold thought Brainy looked like a rabid animal with the way he was coming at him. There was truly no rhyme or reason to it as he looked to be foaming at the mouth as he went on his attacks. If Brainy was a stalker and knew even things about himself then doesn't he know about his karate lessons? Then Arnold spotted it. He spotted the ruse as soon as Brainy raised himself in a very disciplined way.

"You were faking it the entire time." Arnold pointed out.

Brainy shrugged. "Sometimes I did things to emulate stuff that she loved about you."

"You realize that karate isn't exactly the way to her heart. If you did then you wouldn't of said something so idiotic." Arnold couldn't help to pity him for a moment as he studied him. Brainy was stronger than he appeared, but since he had that condition did he know that Arnold learned other methods from his grandma?

Brainy narrowed his eyes at him as he began his first strike as Arnold quickly dodged to raise himself up quickly to land a blow to his back placing him flat on his stomach on the ground. Brainy wasn't being calm as he growled before rolling over and kicking up to strike at him again landing a blow to Arnold, but seeing a bit of smug satisfaction in his eyes, Arnold knew it would help him judge him more as he hit him in the ribs before making him hit the ground again.

Helga watched as the bitch practically skipped around. She was obviously playing that stupid game she use to do a long time ago which prompted Helga to drop back to calm herself knowing when she got that way it would jeopardize everything for them. They all wanted this to end and Helga was really hankering on putting Ol' Betsey to work along with the Five Avengers.

Calmed, Helga continued her stalking till she dropped down nearby her making the bitch turn around swiftly. Helga just stood there while studying her as she knew the bitch was doing the same to her even with a switchblade was brought out making Helga snort.

"Why hello Helga. Isn't it an oh so beautiful day today?"

Helga hated that sugary sweet voice. It was fake then and fake now. "I always knew you were a fake from the very moment you came into our lives."

"Oh but Arnold didn't. He thought I was ever so perfect. Everyone did, but you." She tsked a few times. "Though you were always such a miserable bitch that nobody could love. Even your own older sister loved me more than you."

"Yeah well, even her choices in men suck, but hey she didn't suck as many men as you, Lila." Helga delighted in seeing her face contort in anger. "So is that how you get all those guys to help you out. Sexual favors and what not. DAMN! I bet you can fit a semi inside you now."

"Shut up! You are just miserable because no one loves you. Maybe Arnold, but how long will that last?" Lila whined out.

Helga smiled sweetly at her. "By my estimation here I managed to get Arnold, Brainy, and oh the one you ever so wished to love you, Arnie to all fall in love with me and all without flashing the goods." Tapping her chin in mock thought, she couldn't help grin. "I think that is pretty good compared to someone who has slept with the whole pack and hasn't found an ounce of love among them."

That tore it for Lila as she screamed out before running towards Helga poised to attack her with that knife in her hand. A knife that Helga quickly removed from her hand before kicking her in the rear.

"Try harder Farmer Bitch."

Lila quickly got up to go on the attack again. Helga thought this was way too much fun now as she hit her with the Five Avengers right in the chest.

"Oh I've been wanting to do that since the 4th grade." Helga stated kissing her fist.

Lila only knew how to fight one way and Helga only knew how to fight like a guy so when, Lila came after her immediately grabbing at her hair to pull at it just screaming away, Helga realized how much she couldn't stand girl fights. The hair pulling and the clothes tearing. Yeah the boys loved it, but she hated it when she spotted Lila's claws coming down. Shaking her head internally, Helga did the one thing she never thought she would ever do to a fellow female; Punch her directly in the breasts so hard before clawing the side of her face dragging her fingernails down her cheeks.

Brainy studied Arnold in front of him in wonder as he still remained so calm and patient in all that he was doing. He was acting like this was nothing. Doesn't he care? No he had to care since he hardly ever saw Arnold ever raise his voice unless provoked.

"I remember her over at my place. I invited her over while you were with Lila. She was so upset with you, but so willing with me." Brainy started off with saying. "I always knew how passionate she is even as a child, but the second those sweet lips touched mines it felt like fire brewing between us. She told me that even though she loved my attention she wasn't ready."

"Brainy, who are you fooling?" Arnold mentally rolled his eyes at his juvenile attempt. "Helga already told me all about that day that she was at your house, and I believe her over you any day."

Watching Brainy advance, Arnold knew this lasted long enough as he waited for his chance. Waited for the move he was hoping for from him as Brainy finally did as he went to kick him towards the chest, Arnold quickly grabbed his leg pulling it and with his other hand he hit him both in the neck and then chest area making him fall down wheezing really hard.

He felt dizziness impale him the second Arnold did that. Brainy wished he had his inhaler right now as he continued to wheeze making it difficult to breath even when Arnold hit him again making him black out. Dreams of Helga in his arms took over his mind.

Arnold stood over him before dragging his body down to the encampment wondering how long it will be before he passes out from lugging a body. As he thought this a couple Green Eyes emerged helping him with his load.

"Thank you, I appreciate everything." Arnold told them gently.

"Your mate is with the Wolf now. She is a very strong warrior. It soon will be over." One nearest to him informed him.

Arnold made a move to join her when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. The eyes of the Chief spoke volumes and though Arnold hated to do it, he had faith in Helga. If anyone can do anything in this world it was her, but it won't stop him still worrying as he quickly made his way to join the others as they continued their journey down.

Helga saw Lila's movements all too well in the scheme of yell, scream, try to pull her hair, insult some more, scream some more, stomp her foot like a petulant 5 year old, and scream some more. Helga thought of her as too pathetic even as she went and pulled some cheerleader moves with some high kicks and cart wheels. The girl did some ballerina training too, but her discipline was far too sloppy.

As Helga saw Lila come at her performing some variants, Helga pretended to allow her to get close to her. Allowed her to feel that Helga was weakening in her stance before quickly grabbing Lila and tossing her to the ground then performing a half nelson on her. Guess those years of watching Wrestlemania will finally pay off for her now.

"Oh god! Get your skanky ass off of me." LIla shouted red faced.

"If you haven't noticed my ass isn't on you you cheap... Well you know what you are." Helga pointed out as calmly as possible. It made it so difficult for her not to laugh in her face.

Lila laughed maniacally all of a sudden. "Arnold is such a cheap and horrible person to sleep with. Doesn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Still what do you expect from a jungle boy? He's nothing like his cousin at least he's..."

Helga slammed her head into the mud. "Keep digging that hole." It is one thing to say something about her, but it is quite another to talk about someone she cares about.

Somehow managing to kick her off of her, Lila, with a face full of mud, glared at her with murder in her eyes. "His parents are just as dirty as him and those grandparents... Don't get me started on them, but perhaps I will since they are the worst people around."

A raging fire burned so hot within her that Helga knew she could light the whole place on fire as she descended on Lila with nothing but murder in her eyes.

Arriving in camp, Arnold ran to his parents embracing them both happy to see them alive and well even if his father was beaten. "I'm so happy to see you both." He almost teared up, but he couldn't until he felt everyone was fully reunited. "I love you mom and dad."

"We love you too son." Miles kissed his son on the forehead.

Stella looked around nervously. "Where's Helga? We should go out and find her now. We have to find her."

Arnold felt it deep within him. He felt Helga as he grabbed his mothers hand preventing her from leaving. "My Helga is back to normal and we'll be seeing her soon." Yes he was nervous since he deeply loved her, but he knew without a doubt he would see Helga so he can hold her in his arms again.

"How do you know?" Stella asked as she still looked out towards the jungle.

"It is the same in how I know where you are at all times." Miles spoke calmly looking towards his wife. "Love. Deep love."

All three of them looked out towards the direction of where they thought she might be, but it was only Arnold who stepped forward just being aware of possibly every eye on him. Helga is a survivor. She had to learn it a long time ago and he knew she knew every technique out there to fight with.

"I like your bow. They are pink like your pants." He whispered to himself feeling this was the way to beckon her to him before a large smile started to break on his face when he spotted Lila being kicked so hard into the encampment that she stumbled and fell hard into some rocks knocking herself out before the most perfect sight came out followed close behind.

Brushing her hands together, Helga was still stoned face just looking over at Lila till she spotted Arnold grinning almost like a madman at her. "Football Head."

He thought those were the sweetest words he had ever heard in his entire life as she ran up to him allowing Arnold to lift her up in his arms to swing her around. "We did it, Helga. We did it. I love you." He breathed in against her.

"I love you too. Oh I can't wait to move the hell on from this." Feeling her feet back on the ground, Helga didn't care if they had an audience as she brought him in for a kiss. "I hate that..." While she was happy, she was saddened at the loss of her parents in such an awful way. Bringing her head against his chest she began sobbing as Miles and Stella approached wrapping their arms around Helga and Arnold.

"They'll face justice, Helga. They will. I promise you that." Matthews assured her.

While she heard the words, Helga just remained where she was not even caring in the slightest about how hot it felt because she literally was being held by the ones she loved.

Arnie and Brainy could only look upon them with a mixture or jealousy and something else they weren't both proud of. What surprised them was that Helga approached them both. They couldn't help but admire her in front of them as she stood so strong there. It was something they both hadn't seen in so long, but what surprised them was what she said;

"May God have mercy on both your souls." She stood there a few seconds longer then instantly turned her back to them to rejoin the family moment again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update. I'm sure a lot of you guessed who the Wolf was. I really don't hold any love for that character and as for my friend for writing this part I thank her again. **


	27. Epilogue

Attending the funeral held not even a surprise to Helga as she witnessed all her friends come along to support her in her moment of grief. Olga naturally cried and even though Helga tried to remain strong it was the very second of seeing both caskets lowered into the ground that she finally broke down with Arnold holding her against him. Olga was sobbing beside her and with one glance her way, Helga quickly wrapped her hand to the other side of her shoulder to guide her to her side. As much as her big sister annoyed her, she was still family, and she meant well.

The trials weren't a picnic. Helga felt she aged 40 years. The only one who got the lighter sentence was Arnie and that was simply because he was the only one willing to talk about everything that was planned. Helga wanted him punished still so the 2 months in prison would do him well. Brainy was the other one who did talk to a certain point since he swore that is all he knew. Helga felt he would enjoy his 5 years even though she had a feeling it would be dropped down to less at some time. The rest of the pack members weren't so lucky since they received 20 years for attacking federal officers and attempted murder. Lila on the other hand got 40 years. Something she decided to curse Helga out and swearing when she gets out she will kill her. Helga wasn't even phased. Her poor benefactor didn't know what she did. In fact he stopped seeing her, but it didn't stop her from sneaking in to steal money when she felt the need.

Three years after all that, Helga and Arnold were in their living room inside their apartment just doing separate projects for College. While Arnold wanted to be an Architect, Helga wanted to be painter with a passion for writing. They both decided that since they were accepted to the same College that they could get an off campus apartment instead of living in a dorm room being always separated.

As Arnold was fussing around on the computer he glanced over to Helga just watching her write in her journal before scanning down her body to smile at her feet on his lap comfortably. "Will you ever show me what you are writing?

Putting her journal down, Helga snorted. "It's personal."

"Please."

"I'm sorry, but no thank you." She responded nicely but curtly.

Shaking his head he studied his screen again as he placed his hand on her leg loving the intimacy of even this moment. As he drifted off to another program he heard her lilting voice beside him recite something.

_You hear of artist and writers having their muses for their inspiration._

_I wondered if this was just a Folk Tale._

_An Urban Legend._

_I never believed in this stuff, but hell writers write about that stuff all the time._

_This has been placed in movies._

_Seriously my believe has been strong in this matter._

_Possibly my high sarcasm fueled it for so many years._

_Any romantic sense I've ever had has dwindled from liars._

_After so many years and not searching for that muse because of my thoughts above_

_I have found my muse._

_My ideas came alive._

_My fingers seem to have a life of their very own as they draw._

_I feel inspiration._

_I feel a sense of adoration for my muse for saving my life._

_I felt a security._

_I feel beautiful for once in my life after so many people told me otherwise._

_I smile more._

_I explore what I'm painting more._

_My writers block cured._

_I'm not saying I'm a talented writer, I'm just that person who wants to let out her feelings._

_Regardless on how confusing it is to others._

_And believe me I will confuse you._

_My muse._

_My beautiful soulful muse._

_You encourage me._

_I feel like I can do anything now._

_But wait..._

_I'm only projecting on to my beautiful muse._

_That muse is not responsible for my new found lease in life._

_That muse is there to keep encouraging me._

_But to what cost?_

_I am indeed attracted to my muse._

_Just like I'm now attracted to myself._

_In one single painting I have done it released so much emotion._

_More emotion then any other drawing or writing has done._

_I was emotionally drained._

_Yet, satisfied._

_It opened me up._

_I found myself._

_My muse is not this person I'm attracted to._

_The muse is myself._

_It's fantastic to feel encouragement from others, _

_but it's our responsibility to encourage ourselves on a daily basis._

_Love yourself for who you are._

_Always be honest._

_Be open._

_Because we are the only ones that can truly shut us up._

Blushing Helga covered her face with her journal. "I call it The Muse. I thought to keep trying something new."

Putting his laptop aside, Arnold crawled over to put her journal down. "I loved it, Helga." Kissing her. "I love you."

Reaching up, Helga wrapped her arms around his neck. "You just want some special loving again. Do you realize I'll be pregnant by the time we ever graduate at this rate?"

"I see no problems there." He muttered out pressing himself against her.

About to have a lengthy discussion about responsibility and the fact of how their roles seemed to have been reversed if she was the one thinking of this speech, they were both knocked back into reality when they heard their door being knocked on. "Must be the condom police."

"Ha ha." Gently pinching her rear, Arnold got off the couch to go to the door answering it to find their own benefactor. "Hello, Lorenzo. Come on in."

"Hello, Arnold. Hello, Helga." Smiling over towards her, Lorenzo inclined her head to her. "You are looking quite beautiful there, Helga."

"Thanks but no need for flattery." Standing up herself she placed her journal on the coffee table.

"There certainly is. You were cute when you were young with those pig tails and bow but you are quite stunning as a woman."

Clearing his throat, Arnold spoke up. "Hey, you took that from me."

"Perhaps I did, Arnold, but I only speak the truth." Lorenzo said being the quintessential gentleman. "I come here because something has been on my mind for some time and I wish to discuss it with the both of you."

Looking towards Helga to gage her reaction, she nodded before sitting back down. "Certainly. Why don't you have a seat." Gesturing to a chair off to the side, Arnold sat beside Helga as they both studied him. "What would you like to discuss?"

Crossing his legs, Lorenzo was still a very cordial person after all these years even as he spoke to them. "I come here to offer you both a present. It is a rather large present and I know you are both proud people. So proud that it leaves me with nothing but respect."

"What is the present?" Helga asked bluntly feeling a rambling session was about to happen.

Smiling nervously, Lorenzo decided to blurt it out himself. "I am paying for your college here. You both will be free of student loans. This is a present I will not accept no for an answer at all."

Arnold and Helga shared a look as they had a silent communication before Arnold spoke up. "Lorenzo we appreciate it. We truly do, but if this guilt for what happened we don't blame you at all since you are as innocent as we both were."

Holding his hand up to prevent him to speak more, Lorenzo continued to speak kindly to them both. "It truly isn't even though I hated the fact I was so easily fooled."

"I was too." Arnold told him. "It happens."

"Well I did speak with my father and he agreed. Call it a present to two people who deserve it. You both been through so much. Helga far more than yourself, but still I would love you both to have your future freed up of any debt." Grinning widely all of a sudden, Lorenzo quickly added, "Call it a very much early wedding present since I do have a strong feeling of you both."

Both Arnold and Helga didn't bulk at the idea of being married one day, but it was Helga that spoke up first. "You already paid didn't you?"

Lorenzo was so proud of her for asking that question and figuring it out. "Affirmative, lovely Helga. Now there is no way for you both to reject my gift." Standing up he studied them both. "Don't worry, you won't be indebted to me since you both have helped me out in the past in your own ways. At least I know I will have friendship with you both."

Standing up themselves, Arnold put out his hand. "You always will, Lorenzo."

Shaking his offered hand, Lorenzo enjoyed being in this environment. "I guess I will see you at Rhonda's party in two weeks. I asked Nadine out to the party. She is truly a fascinating girl."

Smile widening, Helga was imagining this couple already. "Actually she is and I can see you both happening if you both allow it."

"Oh I hope so, dear Helga. She truly is passionate in her own quiet way and wish to know more." A blush formed on his face as he bid them a good bye.

"So we have Phoebe and Gerald, Rhonda and Curly, Harold and Patty, Stinky and Gloria, us, and now a possible a great match in Nadine and Lorenzo." Arnold wrapped his arms around her. "Not all elementary school romances stand the test of time."

"Phoebe and Gerald proved that. Remember, Arnoldo that everyone else got together in high school like ourselves so that is the other test of time theory. Now which will last there?" Tapping her lower lip in mock thought she found herself being lifted up by him.

"I place it on us." Kissing her. "Always on us."

The End.

* * *

**The Muse was written by a friend of mines. Thanks again Historia70 for that. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. I couldn't think fully being sick. Thanks everyone. **


End file.
